Top Idols High School
by Aimii0
Summary: Season 1: Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten are freshmen in a high school for future idols. In their first year, they are paired with four famous idols and learn how to achieve their dreams. / AU / SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen.
1. First year: Start

**Author's note_:_** Hello everyone! This fanfic will be my biggest project as it will consist of three seasons. The first season is called 'First year'. (Very original ik. XD)

Please read&review.

**Notes!:**

**-Hanabi is only one year younger than Hinata.**

**-Rin is the same age as Naruto and the others.**

**-The freshmen are fifteen years old and the seniors are seventeen years old.**

**-Hinata and Neji are not related.**

Sorry for the changes but I just didn't have enough girls. Also, I'm sorry for the weird names I gave Suigetsu and Tenten.

**Full summary: **Junken Top Idols is a well known high school for future idols. The special thing about it is its unique system of teaching; The Tattoo System. In their first year, the average students are paired with an idol for three years and given a special tattoo representing a flower for each pair. For the students that aim to be stars and the idols that aim to become professionals, this is a great challenge. When Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten are accepted as new students and they found out who their partners are, the road to glory seems tougher but no matter what, the girls won't give up.

**Gender: **Comedy/Drama/Romance/School life/Modern World.

**Couples: **Sasuke&Sakura / Naruto&Hinata / Shikamaru&Ino / Neji&Tenten

* * *

_**Chapter one. First year: Start**_

* * *

Junken Top Idols Gakuen; a well known high school for future stars from Japan. With dorms of five stars, ex-famous idols as teachers, a giant courtyard with gardens,parks and many other facilities, Junken T.I. Gakuen became famous. The students are half average teenagers and half idols, but the real reason why this institute became so popular is 'The Tattoo System'. Well, let me explain what is this system. In their first year, the half average teenagers that aim to be stars are paired with the other half of students who are representing the actual idols that aim to become professionals. In other words, each pair will consist one idol student and one average student. The reason why is called 'The Tattoo System' is because each pair will recevie a tattoo representing a certain flower, this tattoo special created to remain three years. Also, this tattoo reprensents their symbol and, as the partners, it can't be change since the chairman is the one who decides everything.

Not everyone can enter this élite school, its students are chosen very well either we talk about teenagers or idols. There are three conditions to be accepted:

1. Be recommended by an actual/ex idol.

2. Pass the exam.

3. Pay a visit to the chairman.

Each condition has the same importance as the other because Junken T.I. Gakuen's motto is "Talent, glamour and brains". Even though the students may not have every quality from above, if the chairman thinks he/she has potential he/she is accepted. That's why the discussion with the chairman is important as well.

* * *

In the third line from the gym class—where the opening ceremony started—you could see four girl listening to the chairman's speech.

"Good morning Junken students. Like every year, I'm glad to see new figures as well as the old ones." A busty woman with blonde hair spoke in the microphone. "I won't take too much of your time since I know you'll have a full day. Good luck and do your best!" she ended and left the stage.

"That was all?" a girl with brown hair tied in two buns asked looking at her three best friends.

At first sight, the only thing the four of them had in common was their black and red uniform and the little piece of paper from their hands on which was written their class.

The first girl had pink hair that almost touched her shoulders and emerald-green eyes. She was blushing unnoticeable and her heart was pounding like crazy. "I wonder if we will be in the same class." she puffed her cheeks.

The girl who looked more like a panda put one of her hands around the cherry blossom's shoulders and grinned. "Don't worry Sakura, at least, I surely am in the same class as you."

The girl now known as Sakura smiled back. "Yeah, you're right!"

"Girl, look, look!" another girl from the group pointed to a guy with long, black hair tied in a large tail, he had his hands crawled in his pockets and a gentle smile on his face. "It's Itachi, the famous singer!" ahe also had long, blonde hair tied in a high pony-tail, letting only a few bangs cover one of her blue eyes.

The girls looked at the guy named Itachi. "Y-You're right Ino, h-he r-really l-looks like a-a singer." the last girl answered. She was the shy and cute type; long, black-blue hair, grey, unusual eyes and most of time, red cheeks.

"And look there too, my favorite actress! And there too! This place is heaven." Ino said looking everywhere with sparkling eyes while the teachers were presenting themselves.

"We gotta go Hinata, come on." Tenten smile and lend her hand to the enthusiastic blonde as the rest of students were leaving the gym class.

"Shall we go too?" Sakura smiled too.

Tenten grabbed her classmate's hand and walked to the class. "Good luck girls." she turned her head around one last time, before leaving.

Ino waved to them and turned to her blushing friend. "Come on Hinata, our class is 1-A."

"U-Uhm.. I-I need to g-go to the b-bathroom, you can go a-ahead."

"You sure?" Hinata nodded and smiled. "Ok but hurry, the class will start soon." after this, she left.

Hinata sighed as she looked again at her cellphone, seven missed calls from her mother. Hyuuga Hina; Hinata's and Hanabi's mother and a beautiful woman. Though she trusts Hinata more than anyone, Hina can't control herself when it comes to her kids; she's just that kind of overprotective mother.

"Mother?" Hinata said as soon as her mother answered the phone. "Yes, I'm alright. Uhm, I'll take care. I love you too. Goodbye." Also, her mother was one of the few persons with whom Hinata could talk without stuttering. The shy girl was always stuttering when she was embarrassed, excited, happy, sad.. well, she was stuttering most of time.

Since it was the first day of high school, Hinata wanted to look cute and leave a good impression like any other girl, so she took a last look in the mirror to check herself.. and then the bell rang.

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" she said, forgetting that nobody else was in the bathroom.

Hinata left the bathroom and ran towards the hallways to her class. In the next moment she felt herself bumping into someone and falling on the floor.

"Aww.." her first reaction was to rub her head.

"You alright?" a male's voice asked, remembering her that the person she hit may be mad, she should apologize.

Without opening her eyes, she stood up and bowed to the unknown person in front of her. "I-I'm very sorry !" how can she be so clumsy from the first day?

"It's ok, I was the one running on the hallways anyway." surprised by his kind answer, she raised her head and opened her eyes for the first time to look at him.

Blue eyes, blonde, spiky hair; he looked just like an idol. The eye-contact made both blush.

"Hey, you have grey eyes?" he asked.

She didn't observe when he got up and approached to her a little more. "Y-Y-Yes, I know they're weird a-a-and-"

"They're not weird, they're interesting!" he gave Hinata a bright smile, the brightest smile someone ever gave her. A song started playing and broke the silence. "It's mine." he took from his pocket and answered. "What is it Shikamaru? What?! Ok, I'll be there right away." he hung up and looked rather scared at Hinata. "Sorry I gotta go to class, I'm late!" he left and waved to her.

After Hinata managed to calm her heart, she realized she was late too. Hinata started running to her classroom. The thought of Ino also being there made her feel more relaxed. And then she opened the door to her classroom and found around fifty people staring at her along with an annoyed teacher.

"I-I'm sorry f-for my late presence, sensei!" she bowed.

Before the teacher could say anything, the other door of the same class opened and revealed the blonde Hinata met earlier.

"Yo, sensei!" he smiled brightly and another vein popped on the female's teacher forehead.

"You two, stay down right now!" she yelled and pointed in students' direction.

Before Hinata began looking around, she saw the blonde winking at her causing her blush again. Hinata took a deep breath and looked at the other students, most of them were on the floor with their legs crossed talking with each other. The class looked more like a gym one, just that it was smaller. Also, one wall was made of mirrors.

"Hinata, here!" the black-blue-haired girl turned and saw Ino waving at her. She approached and sat down, hugging her knees next to Ino. "Where have you been?"

"I—"

"Nevermind, I need to tell you something. I just saw one of my favorite dancers, his name is Shika—"

"All right worms! I'll say this only once so you'd better listen carefully." the teacher spoke on a harsh tone.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Worms, seriously?" she whispered to herself. Obviously, she wasn't pleased with the nickname her teacher gave everyone—including herself.

"My name is Anko and I'll be your homeroom teacher so it's my duty to explain everything to you and make it clear. Every year, the new students are divided in three classes, we're class A. Like most of you already know, this high school has all sorts of talents and future or actual idols; from dancers to models, singers and many others. In your first year, you'll take all sorts of courses like dancing courses, singing courses and many others and also you'll get to know your partner for the next three years. Also like every knows, each idol will be paired with one average student. In your second year, you'll still have classes but less courses and more practice. You'll have to show your true talent and we'll help you discover your true nature. The second year is the most important one because here is where you'll learn how to be one with your partner; the key to win is for you and your partner to think, eat, breath, live like one. The last year, this is where the fun begins. In your last year, the Top Idol Contest will start."

A boy raised his hand. "Anko-sensei, what is 'Top Idol Contest'?"

She grinned. "Glad you asked. Well, it's my favourite part. Top Idol Contest is the place where you'll show what you learn the past two years. To be more exact, it's a battle. By the time your third year passes, between the trips,ads and different things you'll do to increase your popularity, you'll receive missions directly from the chairman. I don't know how often you'll receive mission, probably once a month or something like this. However, though it's a relaxing trip or the middle of a mission, our teachers will watch closely over each you. The things that they wanna see are team work and originality. Also, you'll be watched 24/24 and 6/7 days since one day is always free. Well, that's all. I'll make the pairs now and I don't wanna hear any complains. Understood?!" she yelled at the last word.

"Yes!" The students answered most of them terrified by her attitude while others didn't even paid attention.

"Good. Now, the idols please come next to me in a line."

All sorts of boys and girls went in the opposite side of the classroom, they all looked just like stars.

"When I call your name, make a step forward." everyone nodded. "Aburame Shino; he's new in showbiz, actor, your partner will be Sabaku Temari." A boy with sunglasses and a girl with blonde hair tied in four, short tails stepped in front, facing each other. The teacher put one hand on Temari's wrist and another one on Shino's hand. "Your symbol will be Canna."

After she took her hands from them, you could easily see a little tatto representing an orange flower.

"You're weird." Shino said a bit too straight forward to the blonde girl.

A vein popped on her forehead. "You're wearing sunglasses inside and call me weird?"

"Next!" the teacher called out and the first team went behind the class, in different ways. "Please stay with your partner." the two of them sighed, but went in the same direction.

Hinta turned her head to her friend. Ino had her hands put in some praying pose and her eyes closed, she was mumbling a few words Hinata couldn't understand.

"I-Ino, what a-are you doing?" Hinata asked curious trying not to be rude.

"Isn't it obvious? I pray that Shikamaru-kun will be my partner!" she said on a dreamy tone, the name seemed quite familiar to Hinata but she didn't remember where she heard it before.

Hinata didn't think about it until now, who'll be her partner? What will he or she be like? Either it'll be a girl or a guy, she just hoped they'll get along well.

"Shikamaru Nara; professional dancer, debuted on Broadway." the teacher called after another few pairs were made.

"It's him Hinata, he's my future partner!" Ino shook her shoulder excited.

The black-blue-haired looked at the boy who stepped in front of her. He stepped lazily forward yawning.

"God, Buddha, Kami-sama, please,please.." Ino continued her prayers.

".. your partner will be Yamanaka Ino."

"YES!" Ino jumped and threw her hands in the air.

Hinata couldn't believe, Ino's prayers actually worked? Maybe she should try too..

The teacher put two tattoos on the same place as the other pairs, their symbol was a little white flower with green leafs under it.

"Your symbol will be the Lotus. Next!"

Shikamaru turned around, he didn't look at Ino, not even once. Since the rule was to stay with your partners, he already knew this girl will follow him and he can't object. He just prayed she's a quiet one.

"It's really nice to meet you Shikamaru-kun! You know, I'm a big fan of yours and—" Ino said following him in a corner of the class, he stopped walking and spoke without turning around.

"Troublesome, can't you be quiet?"

Ino froze and so her voice.

* * *

Hinata saw Ino walking in the opposite direction of the class, leaving her all alone. She knew Ino had to stay with her partner, but Hinata couldn't help but still feel nervous. She looked once more around the classroom, there were around sixteen persons left including her.

"Uzumaki Naruto; model, debuted on the famous magazine Vogue." Hinata looked carefully at the next person, her eyes winded when she confirmed the thought from earlier; the kind person she met earlier was in the same class as her. He stepped in front, he was dressed in the same black baggy jeans, white plain shirt and the black&red jacket with Junken's symbol on it like everyone else, but he was shining. Maybe his eyes were at blame or maybe.. his simple presence. "Your partner will be Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata heard clearly every word, but couldn't react until the whole class stared at her.

"Y-Yes!" she jumped from the floor and walked with her head down in front of the blonde, her cheeks completely red.

"Your symbol will be the Lilly, next!" she put the little pink and white tattoo flower on their wrist and arm.

"So your name is Hinata." she was following him from behind but raised her head in surprise as soon as he stopped and turned around to her.

"Y-Y-Yes.." was all she could to say.

"Well, nice to meet you partner."

Hinata raised her head, she saw him giving her a bright a smile and lend his hand. She slowly and shyly took his hand.

"N-Nice to meet you."

* * *

"And my name is Kurenai, I'll be your homeroom teacher as well as the vocal teacher. I already told you the rules so let's make the pairs." a woman with curly, black hair spoke looking at the paper from her hands. "Inuzuka Kiba; dancer, debuted on a video, your partner will be Hyuuga Hanabi."

A boy with brown, spiky hair stepped in front with a grin on his face, you could easily see a fang touching his bottom lip. In front of him stepped a girl with middle-lenght, black hair and grey eyes. The uninterested look on her face made him somewhat irritated.

"I thought you'll give me a partner, not a pet." said Hanabi with an expressionless face as the teacher put her and Kiba a tattoo representing a red, little flower. She also saw his fang.

Kiba clenched his teeths. "What did you say?!"

Kurenai decided to get between them.

"Your symbol will be the Dahlia, please get along." she tried to encourage them. "Also, please stay with your partner until I finish."

Hanabi sighed. "Follow me, Kibi-tan." she turned around.

Kiba was annoyed by the dog-like name she gave him and even though he wanted to explode of anger right now, Kurenai-sensei's smile calmed him down. Kiba followed the younger girl.

Back in the crowd of students, Sakura was looking at each person around.

"I'm wondering how my partner will be like. Maybe he'll be the funny type, or the sadic type, or the shy type." she said mimicking a face for every type of person.

Tenten giggled next to Sakura. Her pink-haired girl acted always like a child and that's why Tenten loved her.

"But.. what if it's a girl?" her happy face changed into a worried one.

Tenten put her hand on her head and smiled as Sakura turned her head in her direction. "I don't really think so, the number of boys if almost double compared to the girls." Sakura's smile came back realizing that Tenten's words made sense. "By the way, wasn't that just now Hinata's little sister?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, Hanabi-chan."

"The next pair. Sabakuno Gaara; dancer, won the first place on an international dance contest, your partner will be Nohara Rin." a boy with green-sea eyes, red hair and a tattoo on his forehead representing the kanji for love stepped in front of a girl with brown, short hair and brown eyes. "Your symbol will be the Begonia, I hope you'll get along." she said and put a tattoo on their wrist and arm representing a flower which's color was a mix between pink and orange.

"It's nice to meet you, Gaara." the girl named Rin smiled at the red-head, even though he didn't even look at her.

"Follow me." he turned around and Rin did so.

"That guy looked quite scary." Tenten said to Sakura.

"Really? I don't think so." Sakura answered simply with a smile on her face.

The good thing about Sakura is that her smile never fades away.. until she sees a girl. Not that Sakura hate girls, but she's just not comfortable around them. The only girls she can talk with are Tenten, Hinata and Ino because Ino is her childhood friend and Hinata along with Tenten were her middle-school classmates. Also, she can just like herself and feels the most comfortable around boys but unlike her panda friend, she's feminine. Well, Tenten was a proud tomboy.

"Uzumaki Karin; uh.. your partner will be Kaizawa Suigetsu." When the teacher said this, the whole class started whispering all sort things, Sakura and Tenten didn't pay any attention. A girl with long, red hair and glasses stepped in front, she was very beautiful and sexy. In front of her, a boy with white hair. They didn't talk nor looked at each other, the girl seemd somewhat upset but tried to smile in the end at the boy. "Your symbol will be Hydrangea, I hope you'll get along." she said and put a little blue flower on their wrist and arm.

"Yes sensei." said the girl and left with her partner in a corner of the class.

"I'm wondering why she didn't say what kind of idol is she.." Tenten asked herself.

"Uchiha Sasuke; dancer,singer and model, debuted in movies and musicals." The teacher asked with a surprised look on her face.

A boy with black-blue, raven hair stepped in front, crawling his hands in his pockets. Most of the girls couldn't even blink at his sight, he was by far the hottest guy around here, even thought the others weren't that bad themselves.

"He really is something." Tenten said.

"His hair looks so funny!" Sakura started laughing but not too loud.

"Guess you're right." Tenten answered giggling.

"Your partner will be Haruno Sakura."

Sakura and Tenten stopped from laughing and looked at each other surprised.

"Here!" Sakura jumped and raised one hand.

"Do your best." Sakura read on Tenten's lips before she left.

The cherry-blossomed-girl stepped enthusiastic in front of the bored guy. He didn't really care who his partner will be, that's how his face looked like. Sakura was simply staying there smiling but she decided to speak first since he doesn't show any sign of starting a conversation.

She lent him her hand. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke-chan." he looked at her irritated.

"Your symbol will be the cherry blossom." the teacher announced. Sakura looked at her surprised and the teacher winked. "Please get along."

"Hn." was all Sasuke said and turned around.

Sakura understood and followed him after she gave a thumb up to Tenten to calm her, she knew that Tenten may be worried.

Tenten sighed seeing Sakura's thumb up, she was just like a mother when it came to Sakura.

"And finally, the last team. Hyuga Neji; dancer, debuted on a musical, your partner will be Hisashi Tenten."

Tenten stepped in front of something she though it was at least to say weird. The boy in front of her looked just like Hinata's male version. Black, long hair and the same grey eyes.

_Maybe they're siblings or something..__she thought._

"Hey." Tenten greeted her partner first since he didn't gave any sign of starting.

He raised an eyebrow, his face looked bored and that irritated Tenten. He didn't answer.

"Hey, you hear me-"

"Your symbol will be the Orchid, please get along." the teacher said, putting a tattoo representing a little white flower on them.

"Follow me." they both turned around and said at the same time.

A vein popped on both of them's head.

"Ok now that the pairs are decided, you'll go to the dorms and unpack. The classes start tomorrow at nine o'clock in the morning.

Luckily that they don't need to stay together anymore. Let's say that it wasn't love at first sight.


	2. First year: The dorms

**Author's note:** So, Hinata's name is Hyuuga while Neji's name is Hyuga. Their are not related, there is a difference in their name.. right? .-.

* * *

_**Chapter two. First year: The dorms**_

* * *

Step.

_Step._

Step.

_Step._

Sasuke was walking towards the hallways with his hands crawled in his pockets, he looked nowhere in special.

_'How long is she gonna follow me?'_

Sakura was behind him, walking at the same time and in the same rhytm as Sasuke. She had a big smile on her face, her hands moving back and front. Sasuke decided to walk faster, maybe he'll lose her.

Step,step,step.

_Step,step,step._

No use, she was still following him. He couldn't hear her footsteps since she was walking at the same time as him but he could easily feel her presence. He suddenly stopped and she bumped into his back.

"Aw." she said rubbing her nose.

He turned around and faced her. She was a head shorter than him so he had to lower his head.

"Why do you follow me?"

Sakura blinked two times at him. A smile appeared on her face. "The teacher told us to get along with our partners and I wanna know you better, Sasuke-chan." he raised an eyebrow realizing what a bad liar she was. Sakura sighed and gave up that fake smile. "I don't know where the girls' dorm is.." she said looking away.

"Drop that '-chan'." Sasuke said sighing. "And you want me to show you where they are?" she nodded. a little bit of hope appearing on her eyes. "No way." he declined straight turning around.

"But why?" she puffed her cheeks again and grabbed his shirt from behind, he couldn't just leave her here—at least, that's what she thought.

"I'm not your babysitter, go ask somebody else."

"But there's nobody else here, they already went to the dorms." she answered right away. "Pleasee."

"I said no. The girls' dorm is in the opposite direction from the boys' dorm and— he turned his head around to glare at the annoying girl but it was his biggest mistake. Sakura was looking at him with teary eyes.

"I-I'm afraid of being alone.." she was sobbing.

Sasuke sighed and finally gave up. "Ok, I'll get you there."

"Yay!" Sakura flipped her arms in the air.

Before she realized, he already turned around and started walking. "Wait Sasuke-chan!"

"I said to drop that '-chan'."

The road to dorm was silent, something Sasuke really appreciated. He was irritated right now, very irritated. When did the famous Uchiha Sasuke came to babysit someone? Moreover, that someone was a person the same age as him. The road was quite long since the school's garden is very big, Sakura was looking all over at the giant school or at the beautiful flowers. Sasuke didn't pay attention to such details, he never did.

"That's it." Sasuke announced and turned around to see the tiny girl speaking at her cellphone.

"Oh, Tenten? I arrived right now at the dorm. Don't worry, I already had someone to take me there! Ok, bye then." she hung up. "Something wrong Sasuke-chan?" she asked smiling innocently.

A vein popped on Sasuke's head as soon as he heard her conversation. "You want to tell me that you had a cellphone all this time and you could call _anybody_ else?"

She nodded happy. "Yes, it's pink and cute!"

Sasuke hardly tried not to yell at Sakura because there may be the possibility that someone will hear him and he'd get in trouble.

"Forget it, just disappear already." he turned around pointing to Sakura a building which she guessed it was the dorm building.

She smiled. "Thank you Sasuke-chan!" she yelled, Sasuke was already quite far away.

"Tch, stupid kid." Sasuke mumbled for himself as he walked to the boys' dorm.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to his room.

"Don't worry princess, I'll save you!" Naruto yelled moving from right to left as he looked at the tv, he was playing Mario.

"What an uncomfortable couch." Neji complained as he sat down, trying to find a good pose.

Shikamaru yawned and put the pillow on his head. "Just shut up."

A few veins popped on Sasuke's head, he clenched his fist. "What the heck are you all doing here?" and he asked angry his three friends now making themselves at home in _his_ apartment, in _his _room.

Each guy looked in his direction as Shikamaru took the pillow off of his head.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Naruto gave his sign smile.

"And what are _you_ doing here?" Sasuke asked hitting an empty case of ramen with his feet in Naruto's nose.

Naruto got angry, nobody makes fun of ramen in front of him. "It's my apartment too, you know!"

"Who said you can stay here?" he asked, not remembering offering Naruto one of _his _apartment's rooms,

"The chairman." Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest and took out his tongue.

Sasuke's nerves could hardly not explode. Of course, their apartment was pretty big; they were now in Sasuke's room which was on the left side of the apartment. In the right side was another room which Sasuke planned as being his as well. Each room had its own bathroom. The rooms were separate by a living room which also had a small kitchen.

"How come even you are here?" Sasuke asked looking at the Hyuga.

Unlike Naruto who was his best friend, Neji was more like his rival.

The black-haired guy smirked but Naruto answered before him. "I called him here, let's play some games together. Don't be so grumpy teme."

Sasuke sighed, he knew that now he can't get rid of those guys. Sasuke and Naruto knew each other since childhood, they were neighbours and they met Shikamaru and Neji last year when they transferred to their middle-school and they became friends. The raven-haired boy let himself fall on the couch next to Shikamaru.

"But why are you in such a bad mod?" Naruto asked stopping playing Mario and put himself in front of the couch with his legs crossed.

Sasuke put a hand on his forehead, his head hurts only thinking about babysitting that girl. "My partner is like a 10 years old child." well, he could only hope she won't ever use that face again.

"No way, you're gonna be some kind of babysitter?" the blonde teased his friend.

"At least yours is quiet." Shikamaru assumed taking the pillow off of his head again.

He also remembered the loud mouth his blonde partner had. He especially came to this school to avoid fangirls and God gave him a fangirl as partner—he didn't find out yet if she was a fangirl, but she was just as loud as one. He could only ask himself what has he done to deserve this.

"And yours is a girl at least." Neji complained too.

He wasn't satisfied with Tenten being his partner either. Well, she indeed was a girl but the was she acts and speaks doesn't prove so. He always dreamed of having as girlfriend a girl who'll be very feminine, with class. Not that Tenten could ever become his girlfriend but still, he has to spend a lot of his precious time with her. To be honest, they didn't talk that much but her attitude was already unpleasant.

Naruto blinked confused while looking at his three friends. "Am I the only one who likes his partner?" his question was answered with a few glares.

* * *

Sakura was hugging Tenten with a smiling face, the four girls decided to meet in Sakura and Hinata's room and talk about what happened today. All of them were already in their short pajamas, Ino was talking most of time and Hinata was listening to her.

"I need to go to the church soon." Ino said, still thinking about something while speaking with a dreamy face.

All of the girls looked at her somewhat worried. "You? At church?" Tenten asked while keeping herself from burst in laugh.

"Well, I made a promise to God that if Shikamaru-kun will be my partner I'll go to the church. You know I keep my promises." she said with a serious look on her face. "Oh yeah, by the way, who are your partners?"

Sakura was the first one to react. "Mine's hair is just like a chicken-ass! You have to see it, I think his name was.." she put one hand under her chin and thought about his name a little bit." Ah, Uchiha Sasuke-chan."

"YOU KIDDING!" Ino jumped in front of her pink-haired friend with a more than surprised look on her face. Sakura shook her head. "You have any idea who he is?"aAgain, she shook her head with a smile on her face. "He's the most famous idol! Singer,dance and model, he's called a genius." the blonde sighed. "You have so much luck and you're not even aware of it." Sakura only blinked a few times, a few signs of questions popped around her head. "But I won't give my Shikamaru for anyone." and again, she started spinning all over the room.

"I just want to see the soccer team." Tenten said and sat in a relaxed pose on floor, next to Sakura.

"That's right, who's your partner Tennie?" Ino asked looking at her bunned friend.

Tenten rubbed the back of her head. "We didn't talk."

"Is he hot? What's his name?" the blonde persisted, maybe now that Tenten's partner is a boy, she can finally get a boyfriend.

Tenten read Ino's mind and answered confident. "I didn't look at him to see if he's hot or not and his name is Neji or something like that."

Ino thought a little bit about the name. "Sounds familiar but I can't guess who he is. Anyway.." she turned to Hinata and smiled devilish. "Hi-na-ta." The shy girl had a scared face, she somewhat knew what's gonna happen. "I saw you blushing a bit too much when you talked with that hot blonde. So, what's his name?"

Hinata blushed a bit remembering the boy's smile. "U-Uzumaki Naruto.." she said shyly.

The name sounded quite familiar to Tenten and Sakura.

"Oh, I know him. He's quite famous, you know?"Ino also tried to get Hinata a boyfriend countless times and the shy girl was quite popular in middle-school but she was too afraid of boys for some reason. "I'm wondering how long it'll take him to confess to you."

Hinata blushed much more this time. "I-I-I t-think we should g-go to sleep!"

Tenten and Ino giggled. "You're right, let's go Tennie."

Sakura didn't want to let go of Tenten's arm but in the end, she did.

"Good night." Tenten said and closed the door behind her.

* * *

The girls left the dorms together in the morning, Tenten yawning, Sakura happily as always, Hinata still a bit sleepy and Ino as energetic as always. The road until their class took about fifteen minutes. Usually, the girls from the first year were always watched by the seniors. And well, those four girls made no exception.

As they were heading to the high school, Ino observed in front of them a group of four seniors. The blonde had to admit, they looked really hot. The first one had a relaxed pose, his hands crawled in his pockets and a leg on the wall, his hair was long and black. He was looking at them with no really interes in eyes, but he was looking way too straight. The guys next to him looked quite.. weird; he had blonde hair, half of it tailed in a pony-tail and a few bangs covering one of his blue eyes, he looked quite like her. Unlike the other one, he was smirking and even gave her a wink. Ino could hardly control herself, those guys looked way too hot for this world.. but no. She already decided she won't cheat on Shikamaru. She's his girlfriend.. even thought he doesn't know this yet.

Going back to the point, the third guy was already known by Ino, it was Uchiha Itachi and next to him, a red-head which's face was covered by a few bangs. The girls passed by them and Sakura had the strange sensation that she felt something touching her but she blamed it on her imagination. Sakura was looking at the sky so she didn't observe the seniors.

"We gotta separate now." Ino said.

"I-Ino, let's go." Hinata said, grabbing Ino's wrist. They were in quite a hurry now.

"Bye guys!" Sakura waved as the two girls already left.

Tenten turned around. "We gotta go too, Sakura."

Sakura nodded and grabbed Tenten's hand.

In the class, most of the students were with their partner. Some were obviously satisfied while others not really. Sakura looked a bit around and spotted a chicken-ass-haired boy.

"Oh, there is Sasuke-chan." Sakura let go of Tenten's hand and ran to her partner.

Tenten was left all alone so she had no other choice but going to search for her partner, which didn't take too long. He also spotted her but didn't move a single inch, she decided to think he didn't see her and that's why he ignored her completely. Tenten made a few steps in front and reached Neji's side. He also decided to give her another chance since he'll have to be with her a while in the next years.

"Good morning." he said first and surprised Tenten.

"Oh, so you can talk too." she most like wanted to tease him but he got it all wrong.

A vein popped on his head but tried to control himself.

* * *

Sasuke tried to ignore the little pink-haired girl staring at him, she did this for a while now.

Stare.

_Stare._

Stare.

"Can you stop doing this?" he asked coldly, trying to keep her away.

"Do what?" she smiled innocently.

Sasuke thought she wants to annoy him but in reality, she has no idea what's he mad about or if he's mad.

"Forget it."

The door opened and all the eyes went in that direction. A tall man with black, short hair and green clothes came in. He faced the class his back at first, than made a spin and smiled at the whole class. "Good morning young students! My name is Gai and I'll be your dance teacher, let's start right now!" He made a few weird dance moves that almost nobody could remember (something like gangnam style.). "Ok, you do this now!"

"No way in hell I'm gonna do that." Neji said with a somewhat scared look on his face while Tenten was trying to remember the moves. Seeing her, Neji tried not too hard to keep himself from laughing. "You look like a duck with two left legs."

Tenten glared at him. "Shut up, crybaby."

While the two of them were fighting, Sakura was perfectly doing the dance Gai-sensei did. He looked at her surprised, she was the one of few that could do the dance.

"My little cherry blossom, you have so much talent!" and he went next to her and dance along.

"This is so much fun!" she said continuing dancing and spinning.

"I don't even bother." Sasuke said and went in another corner of the class where he met the girl named Karin and they started talking.

Sakura saw that Sasuke left her side and looked around for him with her eyes. "Sasuke, where—" she stopped when he saw her and the girl with red hair.

For some reason, the scene in front of her wasn't too pleasant for her.


	3. First year: Sakura's secret

_**Chapter three. First year: Sakura's secret**_

* * *

Sasuke looked somewhat ashamed at the scene in front of him. His pink-haired parter was dancing and spinning all over the dance room along with that ridiculous-looking teacher. He wondered again why he is here in the first place and the talk with his father flashed his mind again. Fugaku Uchiha—his father, as well as his manager— decided his attendance at this school. He made Sasuke take a break from all his work and go here because the media started fake rumors about him. Sasuke didn't mind going to a school.. until he found about the whole partner thing. He was totally against this but couldn't say a word to his father, it would've been pointless anyway. So yeah, that's why he's here.

The raven-haired boy turned around and made a few steps in front until he spotted a familiar red-head waiting for him. He smirked and approached to her.

"Shouldn't you dance?" he smirked.

The girl giggled. "Shouldn't you too?"

Sasuke approached even more and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're mean, Karin." he lowered his head and whispered in her ear.

Karin put her hands in front of her and her palms on Sasuke's chest, she slowly pushed him away but he didn't let go. "We're in class Sasuke."

He heard her clearly but pretended not to. The rest of the class was trying to dance or simply didn't pay attention to them, the bell rang. Sasuke took Karin's hand and left the classroom fast, he didn't even bother to look at the teacher. Some whispers were heard as they left and almost everyone on hallways were staring at them, but he didn't care. Sasuke dragged Karin in the first room he found empty, he didn't know the school that well—he could consider himself lucky.

Sasuke closed the door behind them and slowly put Karin against the wall, he kissed her roughly and selfish. Karin couldn't opposite anymore, she could never opposite when he kissed her. This is one thing that only Sasuke can do and also, she's the only one who can make him feel such passion with a single kiss.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, Gai-sensei stopped dancing.

"Ok students, that's it for today, take your partners and go to the next class." he announced and left the classroom.

Sakura looked around, she assumed Sasuke finished talking with that girl until now but he was nowhere to find.

"Where did he go?" Sakura asked herself as the other students were already leaving.

In the next moment, Sakura heard her phone ringing. She took it from her pocket and looked at the person from who she received a message. Her eyes winded as she read every kanji carefully.

_"Come in the back courtyard. -Sasori."_

Sakura's heart started beating faster, she ran to the back courtyard. The hallways seem longer than usual, she thought she was running too slow—the pink-haired girl was just so happy she'll meet him again. As soon as Sakura passed by the last classroom, she found a red-head boy lying against the wall. She slowly approached and he finally turned his head around and looked at her, at the sight of his expression she made a step back. He was mad.

Sasori moved his hand, calling her closer. Slowly and carefully, she came next to him. She looked down at her feet, her whole body was trembling.

"I heard you hang around that Uchiha brat." the red-head asked, his voice confirmed Sakura's fears.

"He's my partner.." she spoke slowly, afraid.

Fast and suddenly, Sasori slapped Sakura. "I don't care who he is! You're cheating on me, right?!"

Sakura didn't answer. She knew that if she'd do so, Sasori would get even more angrier. She kept looking away. What hurt the most was not the wounded cheek, but the fact that he was angry again.

Sasori just kept looking at his girlfriend, he already regretted what he did. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, he lowered his head and smelled her sweet, cherry smell. "I'm sorry.."

She put her arms around his back and returned the hug smiling. "It's ok."

That's how their relationship was. Sasori begun to often get angry and jealous and slap or hit Sakura, he rarely regret doing this but Sakura knew he couldn't control himself. They've been together for a year and two months now, they shared everything and at first, they were both very happy. Now, Sakura loves him so much she can do nothing but accept and forget the small hits she gets. If Sasori is next to her, which lately happens once two or three weeks, nothing else matters.. that's how much she loves him.

"I missed you." he whispered again, pulling her even closer.

Sakura knew he wasn't lying. He indeed did love her too, but she knew that this kind of relationship won't be able to last for too long. She decided to enjoy the moment and not think about future anymore.

"Me too."

Like always, she hoped that this will be the last time he'll hit her, this will be the last time he doesn't contact her for a month. She raised his head and pull it closer to her face so their lips will be able to contact, The kiss was rough and fast, everytime was just like this.

In the end, they released from each other's embrace.

"How are you doing lately?" he asked looking guilty at her red cheek and smiling face, but it was useless to do something now. He already hurt her and can't do anything to fix it.

Sakura's smile was as true as it could be. She was so happy to see him again that she decided to hide the pain in a corner of her heart.

"I'm fine." she was half lying.

How can she ever be truly happy without him by her side? Sure, she had her friends, but it was still not the same without him. Either way, she was sure he forgot their promise.

"How was your month?" she tried to smile again putting one bang behind her ear.

"I had some business out of the town."

"Are you sure it's ok for you to come here? I-I mean, you seem very busy." she tried not to make it sound like she scolded him or like she's upset, he'd get angry.

He smiled which made her blush. "I'm going to this school from now on too."

The words repeat in her mind over and over again. She didn't know if she should be happy or sad; happy because she'd get to see him everyday or sad because he actually didn't come for her today, he was just passing by. But again, she smiled brightly.

"R-Really? It will be so great! We can see each other everyday and—"

"Don't get near me." he interrupted her and answered coldly, her voice and happiness fade away. "When we're at school, don't get near me. I'll mostly spend time with Deidara since he's my partner and you know what a bitch he is."

This name sounded very familiar to Sakura, she thought about it a bit and remembered. He hated Sakura from the first time they met, he'd always try to get her in trouble and make her suffer without getting his hands dirty. The first time he did something like this was when he made Hidan to flirt with her and Hidan's girlfriend got mad and slapped Sakura. Sasori never found about that incident but he knew what Deidara is capable of. Still, Sakura couldn't understand even now why he hated her so much. Maybe the reason she forgot him was because she decided to.

Sakura also remembered the weird sensation she had as she passed by some senpais this morning and checked the pocket of her jacket and found a note. She knew clearly from whom it was and decided not to read it now.

"Are you ok?" Sakura realized she was spacing out. "Your face si a bit pale." she heard Sasori saying worried.

She smiled. "I'm ok!" her childish attitude came back and Sasori felt a bit better.

"I'll go to the class first, be sure nobody sees you coming from here." he said and turned around after she nodded.

As soon as she left, she could finally stop smiling but not for too long, she has to return to her class. Even though he was closer, she felt like he's even more far away from her now.

She took the note from her pocket as soon as she remembered about it.

_"Meet me in three days behind the boys' dorm, if you won't come be sure you'll regret it. Don't tell anyone about this.-Deidara."_

* * *

Tenten was sitting with her legs crossed. A few veins popped on her head as she tried to ignore the stares she got from a certain, annoying Hyuga. Even without looking at him, she could sense that he looked at her from all the sides. Tenten tried to keep herself calm, if she hated one thing in this world, that was for someone to analyze her. She decided to spend her break in the class since Sakura suddenly disappeared and, for some reason, _he_ decided to do the same thing.

On the other side, Neji had no intention of any harm. Actually, he wanted to give her a second chance, since he was a gentleman, and get along with her. But.. it seems like the male Hyuga didn't actually observe that he stares way too much at his partner and this thing irritates her.

The other students started entering in the class one by one.

"Will you stop staring at me already?" Tenten finally asked as gentle and calm as she could.

"I'm not staring, just looking." Neji answered, moving his sight to her chest.

"Yeah sure, it's not even the same thing." she said sarcastically, trying again to ignore him.

"Do you practice some kind of sport?"

Tenten was surprised by his question and, actually, it made her pretty happy. "Yea, swimming and soccer! You can tell?"

"It says that people who practice sports aren't too well-developed and your chest is pretty small so—"

"Tennie-chaan!" in the next moment, Sakura entered in the classroom with a big smile on her face.

She came at the right time and saw the dark aura around her bunned friend.

"What did you just said..?" Tenten asked slowly and darkly, everyone could see the dark aura around her.. everyone except Neji. "YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

Sakura catched her at the right time to save Neji, she knew the best how to stop her. "Calm down Tennie!" she didn't know what Neji did but for sure, it was something bad. Neji only stared, wondering what's up with her.

The teacher came in as all the student stood up and greeted, the vocal teacher was Kurenai-sensei like she said. Sakura didn't know if God, Buddha or a bless made her brown-haired friend calmed down but she was very grateful.

"Today we'll make a little exercise to see which one of you can control its breath the best." the black-haired woman spoke as three other men appeared behind her.

The men passed by each student and put on their forehead a little piece of paper who touched their nose and finally, their mouth. If you'd inhale, the paper will get in your mouth, everyone wondered how is this gonna help them. After they finished placing the papers, the teacher smiled.

"You all will have to blow the paper for as long as you can, take a deep breath and start after you made pairs of four. I'll drop each of you until there'll be only one of you left. Start!"

The students paired with the ones next to them. Sasuke and Sakura paired with Karin and Suigetsu, Tenten and Neji paired with Hanabi and Kiba, Gaara and Rin paired with two other boys which started way too much at the petite and beautiful girl.

"Out!" Kurenai-sensei already started quitting the students.

The students were dropped quite fast, the one that was left from the first team was Sakura, from the second team was Hanabi and from the last tem was Rin. In the end, the one who was able to blow the paper the longest was Rin.

"Congratulations, Rin." the teacher turned to the rest of the students. "She's the one with the most qualities of becoming a singer now, but you all will learn how to control your breath too."

_'Quite impressive.'_ Gaara thought as he looked at his partner, she was indeed an interesting girl.

Meanwhile, Neji observed the girl named Hanabi and started staring at her.. it was really awkward. They weren't related or anything but they looked very much alike. In the end, Hanabi turned her attention to Neji and glared at him, she was obviously unpleased.

_'What's wrong with women these days?'_ Neji thought looking away defeated.

* * *

**Author's note: ** Sorry for no ShikaIno talk but I'm really tired now and tomorrow I go to high school so my apologies. I promise in the next chapter I'll write about Shikamaru and Ino :3

**REVIEW!**


	4. First year: The stupid genius

**Author's note: **I really did my best to update as soon as possible and I'll continue to :)

So, I have a question. From this chapter on, there'll be all sorts of couples—not only SasuSaku and the others—so my questions is: should I continue write about them? I'm thinking it may be quite confusing for some of you :/ But this story will be really long and I really wanna write about all sorts of couples. But the other couples won't appear so much, only a few scenes and I'll do my best to write more about SasuSaku since they're the main couple but I don't want to hurry anything. Anyway, answer me in the reviews, it will be a great help!

And I'm really sorry about the late update but the high school is killing me -.-

* * *

_**Chapter four. First year: The stupid genius**_

* * *

As soon as Rin entered in the class, she saw her partner sitting with his hands crawled in his pockets. Inside the class where only a few students, since it was only 8:40 a.m. and the class started at 9 a.m. Rin always liked to come earlier—it was better than to be late. He saw her sitting on the door looking at him but he didn't pay attention. Step by step, she approached, reaching his side.

"Good morning, Gaara-san." he knew that she was smiling from the tone of her voice, but he didn't turn his head to look at her.

"Hmph." like most of time, this was his answer.

Rin wasn't mad or sad, she had no problem with his answer because she knew that he heard her. Also, she knew that's simply how Gaara ia. It's been already a week since they started school and met. Rin was having fun everyday at the courses but no matter how much she practiced modeling or dancing, she was only good at singing. And it was a good thing, her dream was to become a singer.

Rin continued to stay by his side, she was looking somewhere else. Gaara didn't really care if she was or no with him, she's not a loudmouth so he didn't mind her presence. Still, there was something it made him curious about her; until now, she was always the best at their vocal class, she exceed in every exercise—but never actually sang.

"Gaara-san?"

The redhead snapped out of his world and saw the little brown-haired girl looking at him quite worried, it seemed like he was spacing out. As soon as Gaara looked at her, Rin smiled again. Again, he considered this weird. This girl, who he barely knows, is always smiling at him. Before he became famous, he was considered the 'weird freak' in middle-school. Everyone was running from him. Not because he didn't want any friends, but because his bright-green eyes and red-hair made him look like a criminal. Nobody actually noticed this until one of his classmates screamed out loud. Since then, everyone avoided him. He didn't do anything wrong, they just decided on their own to judge him by his appearance. Even after he came famous, he never had a true friend.

Rin looked at his wrist, there was a bracelet she found interesting. It was white and red with the kanji of love. Before Gaara realized, she was staring at his wrist way too much.

"Is this made by you?" she asked still looking at it.

"I made it a long time ago, I don't need it anymore." he said and put his hand on his wrist, he was ready to take it off and throw it.

Rin figured this out and stopped him. "Don't. It's something you made. Moreover.." she looked at him and gently put her hand on his face, moving the bangs which covered his forehead. "I knew it, it's the same kanji. 'Love'.. it really suits you. " she smiled again.

Gaara didn't answer, he was shocked. Nobody ever saw the kanji on his forehead, maybe because it was always covered by his bangs or maybe because they simply didn't pay attention. Her smile, her words were something he longed to hear so much._  
_

* * *

Hinata was now on her way to the classroom—which was kind of long. She felt really uncomfortable and didn't know why. Step by step, she was getting closer to the building she was heading to, there were only a few groups of students walking here and there but she was the only one alone. As she turned around the corner, she saw him again. Black eyes, grey hair and.. that smirk. Hinata's heart started beating faster, she was scared. At first, she thought that this guy, who looked like a senpai, was only passing by but this was already the fourth day she saw him at last three times a day. Hinata tried to look away and avoid his gaze.

Finally, she managed to enter in the classroom. Almost everyone was there—except her partner. She was standing in the door-frame looking around when she felt something touching her arm, she was scared and thought that _that_ guy may be behind her. She was ready to scream when she recognized the person's voice.

"Yo, Hinata-chan!" the blonde greeted facing her with a big smile.

Hinata looked at him relieved. "N-Naruto-kun.."

Naruto blinked a few times at her. "You ok Hinata-chan? You look pale."

The black-blue-haired girl remembered once again those eyes, the eyes _he _had..

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." she answered and decided to blame everything on her imagination.

Naruto looked at her a bit worried, he didn't seem to believe her.

"Na-ru-to." an old-man's voice whispered on Naruto's ear. The blonde knew he was in big problems. This or..

He turned around along with Hinata and looked at their teacher who was currently looking at them with a perverted smirk.

"Ero-sennin." he said confirming his thoughts.

His uncle, Jirayia, who was also a teacher at Junken High School, was drunk. Well, not really drunk but neither fully conscious and this was enough to scare the blonde. He remembered the last time his uncle got drunk and he transformed into a kissing monster. He pulled Hinata away from him, fearing that the old-man may jump on her.

"Hinata-chan, stay away!" he looked really serious at Jirayia, the other students also observed the scene in front of them and stared at Naruto while Hinata was wondering why Naruto looked so serious.

Jirayia continued to smirk at his nephew which he loves very much, way too much when he's drunk.

"Let's start the dance class *hic* students!" he decided to ignore Naruto who tried to stop him from coming inside, he only tried to protect his classmates.

Naruto face-palmed, Jirayia wasn't even their dance class teacher, they were supposed to have dance class with Asuma now.

"Go home jii-chan, you're drunk. Besides, you can't even dance." Naruto said relaxed convinced that now, he'll leave.

Why? Because ereverytime this old-man got the chance to go home and have some free time, he'd run like crazy. Well, not really go home, more like go to a bar or something like this.

Jirayia glared at Naruto, it looked like his words turned his excitement on. "Do _you_ challenge _me_?!"

Naruto was really scared this time, he was afraid of may come and the only thing he could do now was to start praying as Jirayia was already making his way to the middle of their class to start dancing.

_'Why me?'_

* * *

"Shika-kun~" Ino whispered slowly.

Shikamaru was sleeping peacefully on his bed. For him, this was the best part of his life and if there was one thing that annoyed the calm, pineapple-haired boy was to be woke up from his sleep—and of course, that's what Ino was planning to do.

"Shi-ka-kun." Ino was trying her best not to wake him too sudden, she wanted to be like a gentle wife.

She had a big surprise planned for him.

Well, to be honest, Shikamaru woke up a long time ago. To be more exact, he woke up the moment she slammed the door of his apartment and let herself in. This girl is louder than a truck, why in hell from all the girls, she has to be _his _partner? No matter how much he thought about it, the young genius couldn't figure out the answer.

So yeah, Shikamaru was awake and heard every time Ino called his name but he continued to hope that if he doesn't answer, she may leave. But no way that will happen, not after Ino wasted her whole morning and even skipped the classes today to make him this surprise. It was around twelve o'clock.

"Shika-kun!" Ino finally lost her calm and said a bit louder.

Seeing that he doesn't answer, she took a deep breath ready to scream his name. This time, Shikamaru figured out her plan and fast covered her mouth with his hand. They made eye-contact for a second and this was enough to make Ino blush. Grateful that he made it in time, Shikamaru sighed in relief.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked looking at her with a serious face. Waking him up w_as _a serious matter.

"Skfhim! I um shi ykdla uora warke." Ino said while Shikamaru's hand was still covering her mouth. He sighed and moved his hand from her mouth, she repeated. "Shika-kun! I'm so glad you're awake."

"What do you want?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck. It wasn't that he hated this girl, but he doesn't like to be bothered and _she _bothered him for ten lives in a single week.

She smiled proudly and went behind Shikamaru, pushing him slowly but forceful enough to make him move himself until the living room. His eyes widened as he analyzed the room. In the middle was a table—which wasn't supposed to be there—full of food.

"You made these?" he asked quite surprised, he was also impressed. She nodded proudly, waiting for a praise from Shikamaru which didn't come even after a minute of silence, they were simply staying there. Shikamaru turned his head around and gave Ino a look which made her heart ache. "Why?"

She made a step back, his words weren't kind at all. "W-What do you mean 'why'?"

He turned around and faced her, his serious look scared her even more. "What is your goal, Ino? Why are you here?" she was speechless, she couldn't answer his question. Her true reason for coming here was because she wanted to meet him and become his girlfriend but of course, she couldn't tell him this. He confirmed his thoughts about her and, for a moment, he felt disappointed. "Listen, I'm not trying to act like 'the cool and bad guy' here but I did not ask you to make me this. You don't even know why you're here now and instead of being at the classes at the moment trying to figure out what you want, you babysit me." she looked at him surprised, her words stabbed her heart just like a knife. "And-"

"Shut up.." she whispered, trying her best to hold back her tears. "JUST SHUT UP, YOU STUPID!" she yelled with all her heart and left the apartment.

Shikamaru didn't really expect this reaction but again, he sighed.

"What a noisy woman."

Still, for some reason, his heart felt somehow uncomfortable.

* * *

Sakura was walking towards the hallways to her third class which was modeling. She was wearing her cheerful smile and for a moment, while she didn't look in front of her, she felt herself bumping into someone. She backed off but managed to stand on her feet, she rubbed her forehead and opened her eyes to apologize to the person she bumped into.

"I'm so—" she stopped when she saw the person in front of her. Her heart stopped as her emerald eyes met his onyx ones.

In front of her was a boy with long, black hair tied in a pony-tail looking at her, she recognized him as being Itachi Uchiha; Sasori's friend which he warned her about. Sasori told her she should not get close to his friends, he didn't tell her why but since she already knew how Deidara is and she only saw the other ones from distance, Sakura thought they may be like him so she understood Sasori's worries.

She was ready to be yelled at, her voice just won't come out.. she couldn't apologize but his reaction surprised her.

"Are you ok?" his voice was gentle and sweet, his tone was low.

Sakura looked at him surprised, his eyes were so beautiful and she considered them quite familiar.

"Y-Yes." she managed to answer.

"Are you hurt? There's something—" he wanted to touch her arm, he saw the bruise made by Sasori two days ago when he got angry.

She desperately slapped his hand and ran away scared.


	5. First year: Trouble dance

**Author's note: **Thank you for the reviews, they all make me really happy.

I decided to make SasuSaku the main couple. I'll write about them in every chapter but I just can't let NaruHina as a less important couple since I have so many ideas about their future relationships so I'll just go with both :3

* * *

_**Chapter five. First year: Trouble dance**_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to dance with me?" a black-haired girl asked. She tried her best not to look nervous.

"No." yeah, he was the same jerk as always but now he had all the reasons.

He had the dance class now and he was the only one without a partner. They were practicing waltz and—as much as he'd love to—he can't do it alone. The little, annoying, pink-haired girl didn't come at the modelling class either and he didn't mind but now, he needed her. As he slowly turned his head to the right side, he saw his girlfriend Karin dancing with her damn partner. His hands were on her waist and they were way too close.

He remembered what his father told him. Knowing how much he hated the idea of making a pause from concerts and things like this and coming to this school, they told him that if he won't be serious and attend at all the courses here, he won't ever get the chance to sing again. The grumpy Uchiha may seem indifferent and cold, but he really loves his fans and music. He can't ruin everything only because a certain childish girl won't come to the class.

He looked all over the room and spotted one familiar brown-haired girl who was more than horrible at waltz. He already knew who her partner was, Neji Hyuga. He was hardly keeping himself from laughing seeing how they tried to dance waltz, the most romantic dance which was supposed to connect the partners—like the Asuma-sensei said—, keeping at last one meter distance between them. It was hilarious and he wanted to enjoy the moment more but he needed to speak with that girl. He often saw her hanging around Sakura so she may know something.

"Hyuga." he called and stopped next to them.

They both looked at him, Neji with a glare and Tenten with a surprised look.

"Uchiha, if you're gonna say—"

"Don't worry, I'm not in the mood." Sasuke stopped him and answered.

The next moment, he turned his eyes to the girl from Neji's arms, she eyed him suspiciously. The chicken-ass-haired Uchiha realized she's not some fangirl and thanked God.

"You're her friend, right?"

Tenten looked at him surprised again, she wondered if this guy was a psycho or something. She released from Neji's arms and stood in front of him.

"Who's?"

"You know, that tiny, pink-haired girl." he answered coldly.

Tenten already suspected about who was he talking, she was already worried that Sakura didn't answer her messages until now, what does this punk wants now?

"So what?" she didn't like his face and when Tenten didn't like someone's face, most of time he proved to be some player or even criminal.

"Where is she?" he didn't seem scared at all which irritated Tenten.

"I don't know.." she softened her voice, she was really worried now.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked coming in the conversation.

Sasuke turned around. "Doesn't matter." he left the classroom without saying anything to the teacher, Asuma was too busy talking on the phone most probably with his wife.

He need Sakura and he needed her now.

* * *

_'This is ridiculous.' _Sasuke thought.

Uchiha Sasuke himself searched for some girl all over the school for fifteen minutes already and didn't find her. He was heading to the girls' dorm, the only place he didn't look at with a death aura around him. Luckily, the students were at their classes and that includes the annoying girls too.

He finally arrived at the girls dorm. Now, the real problem was which one is her apartment? As Sasuke walked towards the hallways simply staring at the doors, he heard a loud noise; a scream. He sighed and headed skeptical to the apartment he heard the noise from. Sasuke already recognized the voice and as he opened the door, he confirmed his thoughts and mentally face-palmed himself.

"Aww.." Sakura was on the floor rubbing her head with teary eyes.

She saw Sasuke only when he came in front of her with an angry expression and a vein popped on his head. She smiled happily.

"Sasuke-chan !"

Sasuke looked at her even more annoyed now hearing her using that nickname again.

"What are you doing here? And what did I tell you about that stupid nickname?"

"But it really suits you !" she said pointing to his hair.

Sasuke was annoyed but he knew he had no time to waste—the dance class is gonna end soon and he couldn't miss that. He grabbed her hand and made her stay in her feet. He then catched her hand and left her apartment without saying anything.

Sakura followed him giggling.

Sasuke turned around. "Why are you smiling ?"

Indeed, she was smiling every time and her every smile was pissing him off. Why? Because he knew it was ..forced. Well, not really forced, but there was something behind that smile.

The petite girl looked at him as they stopped running.

"Because this is the first time you held my hand." she smiled again but this time, her smile made Sasuke's heart skip a bit.

"So what?" he still didn't understand why would she show him such a smile only because of such a smile thing.

"I thought Sasuke-chan hates me but now I know it's not true, because you only hold hands with a person you like." her childish smile appeared again.

She heard this somewhere before but couldn't remember now where.

Sasuke was about to let go of her hand and left without her, how can she tell he likes her? But her smile showed him that she didn't really understand the meaning of 'a person you like'.

He turned around still holding her hand. "I don't hate you." he whispered but he heard and smiled again.

* * *

_'Why.. why me God?' _Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke-chan, what are you doing there?" Sakura asked with a happily voice.

"Sasuke, come here and try one more time." Asuma-sensei said pointing to Sakura.

He sighed but followed the teacher's order. Until now, he tried dancing waltz countless times but Sakura just couldn't manage to make it right. And after all this time, the teacher finally decided to help them.

"Ok, come closer Sakura."

Asume pulled Sakura's hand and put the two partners so close they could feel each other's breath. Sakura was simply smiling, she was really excited about this though she was clueless. Sasuke's legs were already more stepped on than a carpet but for some reason, he couldn't get mad at her.

"Now.." the teacher continued and slowly put Sakura's hand in Sasuke's, this time, in the right place. "And put your hand here Sakura." he put her other hand on Sasuke's shoulder while her arm was slowly touching his chest. Sasuke already had his hands on Sakura's waist. "You already know the steps and I think I know Sakura's problem." he smiled and looked in Sakura's eyes this time. "Don't be so insecure. Waltz is a love dance, you have to become one with your partner." he gave her a warm smile and Sakura promised herself she won't fail this time. "And one more thing.." he put his hands on their chin and made them look straight in each other's eyes, this made Sakura's heart skip a tiny beat. She didn't see until now how perfect Sasuke's face was. "You have to look in your partner's eyes, the _whole_ time." he accentuated the last words and left with a devilish smirk.

The situation was more than awkward but still, Sasuke couldn't refuse and Sakura promised something to herself.

_'Young love is so beautiful.'_ Asuma thought as the started the music.

As soon as the music started playing, Sakura let her body melt in Sasuke's arms. He was surprised by how slow and graceful her body was moving this time. At the first spin—where she always failed—Sasuke was ready for the pain he was supposed to feel.. but this didn't happen. Sakura made it great and her expression—he couldn't forget her expression from that moment.

A pain on his left leg interrupted his thoughts, Sakura stepped on his leg again.

"I'm sorry, I thought I can make it—"

"It's ok." Sasuke stopped her useless apologizes, he wasn't mad at all.

Sakura blinked a few times at him surprised by his reaction.

"It was ok, better than the last time anyway." he said and turned around as the bell rang. "We'll try one more time tomorrow."

Sasuke managed to surprise her again, this was the first time he praised her. Sakura smiled and turned around, she decided to pay a visit to her friends.

* * *

Hinata had the feeling she was followed again and she was sure that this time she can't blame it on her imagination. She was heading to the girls' dorm which was quite far away, she repeated with Naruto salsa until now and the hours passed by so fast she didn't even realized it was night.

The footsteps behind her were getting louder and louder. If she was walking slower, the person behind her was too, if she was walking faster, again, the person was too. Hinata was more than scared right now, she couldn't yell because the sleep hour already passed and she'd be in big problems if the chairman or a teacher would catch her now. But what could she do?

Hinata saw the girls' dorm a few meters in front of her so she decided to run, she was sure he won't catch her now. But she didn't think that he may be faster than her. In the next moment, the silver-haired guy—who she suspected from the beginning—was in front of Hinata blocking her way.

He smirked. "Where'ya going, little girl?"

"T-To the dorms.. i-i-if you e-excuse me, I-I'm in a h-hurry." she knew too well that he won't be convinced by those words but still, she didn't know what else to do. She was way to weak to even try go against him.

"I don't think so." Hinata saw that pair of greedy and scary black eyes approaching to her, he was about to catch her in his disgusting arms so Hinata closed her eyes hoping this was just a nightmare.

_'Please.. anybody, help me.'_

"Don't you even dare touch her!" a familiar voice yelled.

Hinata recognized his voice immediately, she was so happy.

"N-N-Naruto-kun.." she said with teary eyes.

The silver-haired boy was now on the grass with a nose-bleed, Hinata guessed that Naruto hit him but she didn't want to think about him anymore.

"Hina—" before Naruto could approach to the fragile girl, the other boy catched Naruto's neck and struggled him.

"HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO ME, HIDAN?" the man now known as Hidan was angry, the thirst of blood was shown in his eyes.

"W-Well.. it wasn't that hard." Naruto tried to say while also tried to released from his arm. "D-Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'm g-gonna beat him up." he turned around kicked Hidan right between his legs.

"Y-You, piece of sh—"

"Who's there?!" before Hidan could say anything else, he knelt from the pain.

Some bodyguards came where they were with a few lanterns.

Naruto grabbed Hinata hand.

"Let's go, we'll be in trouble if they find us here." he gave the teary girl an encouraging smile and started running as soon as she nodded.

Hinata didn't know where they were going, it was too dark to see something but she could still see his blonde hair. As soon as they stopped behind a building, Naruto turned around and faced Hinata. She was crying.

"Hinata-chan.. I'm sorry you had to see this.."

She shook her head unable to say anything. She's always been like that, she could never put her thought into words and she always hurt the people she loved. Now, now was the moment for her to change.

"I-I.. I'm happy.. I'm s-so happy that you c-came to save me.." she managed to say between sobs.

Naruto found her reaction and words so adorable, he couldn't control himself. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist and back, it wasn't a forceful hug but neither gentle. He wanted to feel her close to him, safe.

"I'm glad you're safe."

Hinata couldn't stop from crying, she was too happy now.

* * *

"Hey girls, I'm here now so let's start the party!" Ino said while entering in Tenten's apartment, she was already changed in her pajamas like Sakura and Tenten.

"We can't party Ino, we have to be silent or the teachers will catch us and get angry. I really don't wanna see the angry side of Gai-sensei." Tenten answered holding a pillow.

Sakura was eating some chips. "But where's Hinata-chan?"

Tenten and Ino looked at each other. "Now that you mention, I thought she'll come with Ino but.."

"She didn't come yet. She told me she's gonna repeat with Naruto until late but I didn't think they did this until now. Maybe.. " she gave the two girls a devilish smirk, she clearly had perverted thoughts right now.

Tenten split the water she was drinking on the floor as soon as she understood what Ino meant, Sakura simply looked at them. Well, as expected. She was the most innocent/dense person from the group.

"What are you saying Ino! You know Hinata isn't that type of person." Tenten protested.

"What do you mean by 'that kind of person'? I mean, everyone will do ecchi things sooner or later. If you love the person, there's no need to hold back." Ino sat down next to Sakura and took some chips too.

Sakura finally understood what they were talking about and a sad smile appeared on her face along with Sasori's memory.

"But she doesn't have a boyfriend." Sakura answered trying not to get depressed now, it wasn't the right time or the right place.

Ino smirked again. "Not yet."

"That's right, what happened to you and Shikamaru lately? You haven't talked about him until now at all, it's really strange." the bunned girl asked, holding her pillow tighter.

Ino smiled sadly remembering the morning scene.

"Well, we had a little fight." the girls face saddened a bit but Ino smiled again. "Don't make such faces, there's nothing big. I'll talk with him and apologize and.. maybe he'll give me a chance." she really wanted to believe those words but, for the first time in her life, she felt insecure.

The door opened and Hinata entered with a total red face breathing hard. The girls looked at her but Ino was the first one to speak.

"Told ya?"


	6. First year: Surprise

_**Chapter six. First year: Surprise**_

* * *

Shikamaru turned his head to the clock for the third time in a single night. He changed his position countless times but it was useless,_Shikamaru _couldn't _s__leep. _It's like you're saying fishes can't swim.

The reason was too obvious, there was no way a genius like him couldn't figure out. At times like this, he wished he'd be a moron like Naruto. The scene from yesterday's morning played in his mind all night, he was already used to this guilt but the face Ino made at that time was unforgettable.

Shikamaru was sick of this all. He knew he was wrong, he knew what he said hurt her. Moreover, it wasn't even his business what she was doing with her life, so why did he tell her that in the first place? She was the first girl who ever did something so nice for him and she was the only girl who made such a face. And that food was really tasty..

The pineapple-head decided to get up from the bed and go apologize, right now. When he looked out the window the sun already raised. It was perfect.

He changed into some white, simple shirt and a pair of baggy, black jeans. Since the uniform was the main cloth he was wearing here, it was a good sensation to wear something else once in a while. Shikamaru was about to touch the knob of the door who was leading to the living room when he head a loud noise. He already figured out who it was and—surprisingly—his lips curved into a smile.

_'__That girl..' _he thought.

As soon as Shikamaru opened the door, he confirmed his thoughts. A very familiar blonde was rubbing her forehead and as soon as she spotted him, her lips curved into a big smile.

"Shikamaru-kun, good morning!" she said brightly, not even thinking a bit about the fact that she the loud noise she made just a while ago could wake him up. Well, that's Ino for you.

"Morning." he made his way next to her and saw the table full of food. He really wanted to eat right now, but there was something he needed to do. "Listen, I—"

"Please listen to me first!" Ino yelled and lowered her head so that he won't see her face. It was the first time he saw her reaction like this. "I know you told me yesterday not to bother you anymore and yet, here I am." she raised her head a little, he saw a sad smile on her face. "But don't worry! I already decided what I'm gonna do, what I really love to do." this time, she looked straight in his eyes, he never saw this beautiful side of her either. Her eyes were.. sparkling. "So please.. can you let me stay by your side?" her voice became insecure again and she didn't look at him anymore.

He smiled. Right now, Shikamaru was feeling just like a proud parent. He put his hand on her head and gently patted it. While Ino surprised raised her head, his lips curved into a small smile.

"We're partners, aren't we?"

Ino blushed seeing his smile. She was also so happy, he finally acknowledged her as his partner.

"Shika-kun!" she jumped on him.

"Hey, what are—" they both fell on the ground but still, Ino didn't care. She just kept hugging him while Shikamaru sighed.

_'I guess I gotta get used to this, huh?' _Shikamaru smirked for myself.

* * *

Hinata just finished her last class and the bell rang. She saw her blonde partner approaching her smiling.

"Hinata-chan, do you want to.. uhm.. go—"

Before Naruto could complete his sentence, Ino appeared in the class right behind.

"Hinata, I need you !" she grabbed Hinata's wrist and ran away.

Naruto was speechless.

Meanwhile, Ino and Hinata arrived at her and Sakura's apartment where the petite, pink-haired girl was waiting with the same confused expression as her.

"Ok, now that we're all here I'm gonna tell you my plan." Sakura and Hinata raised an eyebrow as they looked at the blonde. "Like you know, Tenten's birthday is coming soon! So, we have to make her a surprise. Since last year she couldn't have a properly party because she had a 'I-don't-remember-what-kind-of-sport-name' competition, we have tp make something big this year."

"You're completely right!" Sakura said and clapped Ino's speech.

"This would be really nice. D-Do you have any idea Ino?" Hinata said smiling, her idea sounded really good.

Ino smiled devilish. "Of course I have! I just called my mom, she has some connexions with a guy who owns a night-club, he said we can go there anytime. I asked for nine tickets."

"N-N-Night-club?" Hinata asked with a scared face. "B-But we're u-under age."

"Relax Hinata, it's a club for teenagers, they don't serve alcoholic drinks and trust me, it's one of the best from Tokyo. Only VIP's go there!"

"Yay, we're going to dance lots and lots!" Sakura said spinning around the room.

"A-Are you sure Tenten will l-like this?" the shy girl asked again still insecure.

"Sure she will! I know Tenten quite well, she'll love it." Ino was so excited she didn't think two times before all of this, after all, this is Tenten they're talking about right?

Hinata wanted to tell her Tenten might prefer a small party in their apartment but she didn't want to seem rude or destroy Ino or Sakura's enthusiasm.

"I'll help then." she decided.

"Me too, me too!" Sakura put her hand in the air, waiting for Hinata who also put it above.

Ino put her hand there too. "Ok then it's decided, this party will be an unforgettable one!" and as the girls nodded, they made a promise.

"By the way Ino, why did you took ten tickets?" Sakura asked as the girls moved towards Sakura's room and sat on her bed.

"Well, I thought you girls might want to invite your hot partners too and of course, Shika-kun is gonna come, thought I still didn't ask him anything but anyway! We have to invite Tenten's partner as well."

Hinata blushed a bit when she thought about a whole night spend at a club with Naruto. "I-I think Naruto-kun would like to c-come."

"I'll bring Sasuke-chan no matter what!" Sakura said throwing her fist in the air.

"Ok then, does any of you met her partner already?" after Ino asked the question, the girls remain silent. "Really, neither you? God, we really should spend more time together." Ino took a fluffy pillow and hugged it. "Hinata, can you invite him?"

This came as a shock for the black-blue-haired girl.

"W-Why m-me?" she didn't want to be rude, but she was really shy when it came to unknown persons. Moreover, this one was a boy.

"I have to go to the mall tomorrow—since it's our free day from the week— and buy a new dress for the party of course. And Sakura.." Ino turned her gaze to her pink-haired friend who was now playing with her toy's ears, a bunny to be more exact."You have to keep Tenten away from me and Hinata as much as possible. Not that I want to be rude Hinata, but you're way too honest to keep a secret and I'll be too busy with the dress search, she might suspect something."

Sakura nodded a few times while smiling. "Roger!"

Hinata knew she couldn't do anything now, she had to do it.

"O-Ok then.." thought she had no idea how is she gonna do it. "C-Can you tell me h-his name?"

"Oh yean, right. I think his name was Neji Hyuga or something like this, he's in the same class as Sakura. I still can't believe you too didn't talk at all."

Hinata blinked a few times. "H-Hyuga?"

"His name is just like Hinata's!" Sakura pointed correctly.

"Ok girls, Tenten's birthday is the day after tomorrow, so we gotta be ready until then." Ino said again as she limbed off the bed. The girls nodded and Ino smiled proud. "Time to go, our little gymnast is gonna come back soon."

After Hinata led Ino out the apartment, she came to Sakura's room again.

"S-Sakura, do you mind if I stay in your room a little longer? There's something I want to talk with you." Hinata asked as she sat on the bed again and Sakura did so too.

The cherry blossom shook her head meaning she didn't mind Hinata's presence. "What is it?"

Hinata hesitated a moment. She raised her head and looked straight in her friend's emerald eyes.

"Sakura, you still love him, don't you?"

Sakura was speechless, her smile fade away but she quickly put on another smile.

"W-What are you talking about Hina-chan?"

"You already know, I'm talking about Sasori." there was a moment of silence, Sakura lowered her head and bit her bottom lip. Again, her heart was aching. "Sakura, I can't understand you.. but still, do you really think he deserves all of this?" Sakura didn't answer, she didn't even look at Hinata. "I understand, I'll let you some time to think about it. But please, chose what's best for _you._"

As soon as Sakura heard the door closing behind Hinata, she tried to get a grip of herself.

The past month, she rarely got the chance to see Sasori by chance on the hallways. Once, the coincidence happened. She was going to the dorm because her last class ended and she saw him walking along with a beautiful girl. They were smiling and she stopped right in front of him shocked. He passed by her. A few days later he sneaked in her room and apologized for his behaviour, she couldn't help but melt in his embrace.

She even tried to sneak out in their short breaks between the classes to go to his class, she was fine with just seeing him. The first year students are at the first floor, the second year students at the second and the third year students are at the third floor. So, that time when she tried to sneak in, all the seniors were looking at her weirdly and a teacher saw her. She managed to think of a lame excuse but she wasn't able to see him in the end.

Sakura was sick, as much as she loved him, she was sick of all this. She decided; the next time she meets him, she'll break up with him. She'll definitely do it.

* * *

Hinata decided to go to the first floor of their empty high school, everyone's class already ended and they were making plans together for tomorrow; that's how the Fridays were here. She finally arrived where she wanted. Hinata was standing in front of a big panel where was written a few details about each student. She searched for a certain person until she found him; Neji Hyuga. He was living in the boys dorms in apartment number twenty-four with Shikamaru Nara which the girl recognized as being Ino's partner.

Hinata knew Tenten's birthday was the day after tomorrow and she has to ask her partner if he can come today because tomorrow he may be go to the town like most of students. But how is she gonna do this? She can't just knock on his door and ask if he can come to a party at a night-club, right?

**.**

**.**

She didn't know how her legs brought her here, but it was certain that the apartment she was sitting in front of was apartment number twenty-four. Hinata started thinking of how she should present herself, maybe she should tell him directly to come at the club and give him the address or she could—

Before Hinata could think about a properly way to speak, the door opened and revealed a boy with long hair and grey,familiar eyes.

Hinata had the feelings she was looking at a mirror, so did Neji.

Stare.

_Stare_.

"Neji, what are you do—" Shikamaru appeared when he saw that Neji blocking the entrance, he couldn't get out of the room and then he remain as speechless as well as the two of them. Thought, he managed to wake up first. "Ok, that's what I call awkward." he said and the other two woke up.

Hinata blushed and her ankles begun to tremble.

"I gotta leave Neji, see you." Shikamaru said as he threw his hands in his pockets and left.

"Wait—"

Neji wanted to leave too but Hinata knew she can't let him go, not now that she finally met him. She catched his shirt and stopped him, making the male Hyuga to turn his head and look at her.

"I-I-I.. M-My name i-is H-Hinata.. and I-I.. I m-mean.." she couldn't even make a single sentence, Neji was looking at her waiting for her to continue.

Hinata remembered what Ino told her whenever she learned her how to talk to boys '_Just take a deep breath and tell loud what you want to say.'_ So did Hinata. She took and deep breath and said too loud.

"Please, come to this night-club with me the day after tomorrow!" sadly, Hinata didn't realize how this sounded and the few students who were now looking at them.

Neji looked at her suspicious. He grabbed her wrist fast and walked inside his apartment.

"Ok now, what's this all about?" he asked crossing his arms in front of his chest. "And who are you?"

Hinata felt a little better now that there were no more people staring at her.

"M-My name i-i-is Hinata Hyuuga." she said slowly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Ok this is really weird." he rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyway, what was the club thing about?"

Again, Hinata took a deep breath but this time spoke less loud. "I-I'm Tenten's friend. H-Her b-birthday is t-the day after t-tomorrow and w-we plan to m-m-make her a surprise p-party at a n-night-club f-for teeagers. I-I wanted to ask i-if you can c-come Neji-san."

Neji was a bit surprised to hear this from the unknwon girl in front of him, he had no idea her birthday was so soon and she never mentionated anything.

"Sure, why not?" he was actually happy but the problem was now to find a proper gift.

Hinata's face brighted. "T-Thank you! I'm sure Tenten will be very happy."

Neji smiled back.

* * *

**Author's note: **I know Tenten's birthday is not in February (since it's February in my story) so I'm sorry about this.


	7. First year: Happy birthday

**Author's note:** Don't kill me please! I know I'm very late with this update and I know the chapter isn't even longer but please understand, I'm very busy with high school. Anyway, I want a lot of things to happen in this chapter with the couples and maybe even some fluffnes. Please tell me if the things go too slow, I just don't want to rush the things since this story will be really long, remember, three season xD Also, I'll clarify the things a bit in the next chapter if there are any confusions.

**RosesAndViolets:** Thank you for your suggestion and I think you'll understand why I didn't use your idea in this chapter but you gave me a good idea anyway, thanks :D

Don't forget to review, I love to read your reviews :)

* * *

_**Chapter seven. Happy birthday**_

* * *

"Ok, at the count of three." Ino whispered to Sakura and Hinata who were standing by her side.

The girls were sitting in front of Tenten's room in Ino's apartment.

"Three, two, one.." the girls barged in Tenten's room yelling. "Happy birthday Tennie!"

"AAA!" Tenten fell from her bed and hit her head. "What the.."

The girls were holding a chocolate cake in their hands.

"Blow the candles and make a wish, Tennie!" Sakura said smiling.

Tenten smiled back, surprised. She blew the candles and made a mental wish.

"What did you wish for?" Ino asked curious.

Tenten playfully closed one of her eyes. "Secret."

In the next moment, Sakura jumped on Tenten and hugged her as hard as she could. "You're finally sixteen!"

Tenten didn't hear her clearly, she could barely keep her eyes opened so in the next moment, she fell unconsciously on the floor.

"Tenten?" Hinata asked approaching to her surprised.

"Is she dead?" the blonde asked as Sakura started pocking Tenten's cheeks.

Hinata shook her head as she put a hand on Tenten's neck to check her pulse. "I think she's just tired."

From the look on her face, Hinata figured out Ino remembered something.

"Oh right, she came back yesterday at three in the morning."

Hinata looked again at the clock on Tenten's wall, it was ten in the morning.

"Ino, you should've told us earlier." Hinata said angry, well, at least, as angry as Hinata could be.

Ino rubbed the back of her neck and smiled awkwardly.

"Haha.. sorry?"

Hinata sighed while Sakura was still pocking Tenten's cheeks in the background. "Sakura, let's put Tenten in bed and let her sleep." Sakura nodded and gently took Tenten with Hinata.

As the girls wanted to left the room, Ino wanted to yell a 'sweet dreams' to her apartment-mate as usual.

"Sweet— "

"Shh!" she whispered and Ino nodded.

The girls were walking towards the empty hallways of the girls' dorm, since it was their only free day from week, the students were already out in town or sleeping because some of the seniors are going to night-clubs tonight.

"So Sakura, have you spoken with Sasuke?" she asked.

Sakura nodded. "Uhm! Sasuke-chan accepted but with the condition to bring a person with him."

Ino blinked a few times surprised, the girls decided to go to Sakura and Hinata's apartment to discuss the last details for tonight.

"And you let him?!"

The pink-haired girl blinked in confusion as they entered in her apartment and the girls sat on the couch. "I did something wrong?"

Hinata giggled at Sakura's innocence. "I'll make some tea."

Ino sighed remembering with who she was talking to. "You don't get it, do you?" Sakura moved her head from right to left. "Even I, who I'm not even in the same class as him, realized he has a girlfriend and who she is. Of course he'll bring her!"

"But I already know this." she answered innocently.

"Ok girl, I gotta say this straight." Ino said. "He's the hottest guy I ever seen, after Shika-kun of course, you can't just let him get away like this!"

Sakura remembered Ino still didn't know she's not single.. yet. But even if she would be, she would never try breaking up Sasuke and his girlfriend, thought she didn't know much about her.

"But.."

"The tea is ready." Hinata turned her head to Sakura and winked at her, she sighed in relief.

"Oh Hinata, have you talked to Tenten's partner.. what was his name.." Ino started thinking when Hinata completed.

"N-Neji-san and yes, I talked with him." her cheeks have gotten red remembering the embarrassing things she said, luckily Neji didn't misunderstand and gave her a second chance to explain.

The tiny blush on her cheeks couldn't hide from Ino's eyes. "Hi-na-ta. Do you like that Neji? He's quite hot so I wouldn't blame you."

"T-That's not it!" Hinata answered fast.

Ino eyed her smirking again. "Then what about that hot blonde of yours?"

"Y-Y-You mean Naruto-kun?" as soon as Ino nodded, Hinata's face colored in red again and this time; she didn't know the reason.

"Bingo." Ino said more to herself.

* * *

"Come on, get out Tenten!" Ino yelled angry to her bunned friend from the other side of the door.

"No way in hell!"

Tenten just got her gift from her friends; a night-dress. Hinata had no idea how Ino made her even try putting it on but she was sure as hell Tenten would mever get out of that room in a mini-dress.

"If you're not gonna open the door I'll smash it!" Ino yelled, she was truly annoyed now. She spent five hours to find the perfect dress for Tenten and didn't have enough time to find one for herself and now, she doesn't even want to wear it?! No way our fashionable blonde is gonna let that happen. "Three, two.."

"Stop!" Tenten suddenly opened the door. She didn't want to pay anything that Ino broke.

"Oh.. my .. GOD!" Ino said more than surprised as she looked at her friend.

Tenten's dress was a molded, black, strapless one. The results of the years of practicing different sports really helped Tenten build a nice body. In Ino's opinion, it was such a shame Tenten doesn't wear skirts of dresses more. Also, her hair wasn't tied in two buns anymore but let fall on her small shoulders.

"You look gorgeous." Hinata said first as Ino started looking at a blushing Tenten from all the angles along with Sakura.

"There's no way I'm going out dressed like th—"

Someone knocked on the door and Sakura hurried to answer. "They're here."

"They? What do you mean? Moreover, why are all of you dressed like this?"

Tenten looked around totally confused. The girls were also wearing dresses except Hinata; Ino had a white, short one that covered her neck and showed perfectly her curves and Hinata was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black-blue, sexy shirt whom also Ino bought. She felt embarrassed to wear something so revealing but she didn't want to upset Ino. Sakura came back wearing a not to long nor short pink dress.

"They're all here!" she said and five persons entered. Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke and Karin who were holding hands.

As soon as Neji spotted Tenten, his cheeks showed a little blush. He approached to her and handed a big bouquet of red roses."Happy birthday."

"T-Thanks." she said unable to hide.

Karin along with Sasuke came next with a little, red box in her hands. "Happy birthday Tenten-san."

Tenten took the little box and opened it. Her eyes widened as she looked at the white neckle who had a small, red gem. It was platinum. "Thank you.."

Shikamaru and Naruto came next with a big teddy bear. "Happy birthday Tenten-chan! My name is Naruto and this pineapple-head here is Shikamaru."

Tenten looked shocked at the giant bear the guys handed her. "T-Thanks."

Naruto looked at Hinata whom was still blushing, his eyes widened. "N-Naruto-kun?" she said, seeing that he kept staring at her.

"You're... beautiful.." he managed to say.

The two of them were standing in front of each other looking at the ground, blushing madly.

Sakura was smiling looking at Tenten and Neji who were getting along quite well when Karin came next to her, surprisingly, Sasuke was nowhere.

"Sakura?" she asked.

The cherry blossom turned around surprised. "Yes?" she smiled childishly again.

"I'm Karin, nice to meet you." she lend to Sakura her hand.

She took it. "Nice to meet you too!"

"I.. do you think my presence disturbs Tenten-san ? She didn't seem quite happy.." she asked worried.

Sakura blinked a few times confused, for her, Tenten was the happiest now but she remembered Karin doesn't know her.

"Oh don't worry, she's just embarrassed at the moment."

"Guys, we gotta leave!" Ino said as she hugged Shikamaru from behind.

"How are we getting there Ino?" Hinata asked still blushing.

Ino smirked and opened the door of the girls dorms. "With style."

A white limousine was in front of the high school. The blonde, satisfied with the surprised look on everyone's face, besides Sasuke and Karin, smirked.

"Shall we go?"

The road was just as expected. Tenten, Sakura and Neji spoke with each other about how good Tenten looks in that dress, Sasuke and Karin simply stared at everyone and once in a while at each other, Ino spoke while Shikamaru was listening and yawning and Naruto was hardly trying not to stare at Hinata too much. Well, at least, he was trying.

"We're here!" Ino said after a twenty minutes ride, opening the limousine's door.

"Wow!" Sakura said surprised as she looked at the big, blue sign 'Big Bang Club', a red carpet was leading them to the entrance.

Ino stepped in front of the group followed by the rest of the group. She approached to a man who looked like a bodyguard.

"May I have your name miss?" he asked.

"Yamanaka Ino." she said throwing her long, blonde tail over her shoulder.

The man looked on a paper and his eyes widened as he realized with who he was speaking. "Y-Yes, of course! Please come in." Ino waved her hand and called the rest of the group as she entered inside.

Hinata looked a bit around. It wasn't too dark, you could easy spot someone familiar and the place was really big. In the middle was a big scene—she wondered what for—and above it a big screen, the walls were painted in a dark blue, some lights here and there and many big, round couches everywhere. Many groups of teenagers around their age were there, Hinata even recognized some figures from their high school.

"I-Ino.." she tried to say but the blonde already grabbed Shikamaru's arm and sat on a couch along with the rest of the group, except Naruto.

Hinata looked to her right side where was Naruto looking all over surprised. He saw Hinata loking at him and couched.

"Let's go to the others Hinata-chan." he said giving his smile. Hinata nodded and followed him.

The couch was white and round with only a little space where you could get in or out. In the middle was a little, round table. In the middle was Tenten, in her right side where Neji, Ino and Shikamaru while in her right side where Karin, Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto looked a bit around and figured out he can't stay next to Hinata, she already sat next to Sakura and he went next to Shikamaru looking obviously unsatisfied.

"I'll go get some drinks, come with me Shika-kun!" Ino said already getting up from the couch.

"I'm fine thanks." he said lazily.

"Pleaseeee?" Ino made her puppy-eyes.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome woman." and finally gave up.

"Yay!" Ino again grabbed his arm.

Sakura was still worried. She was still set on telling Sasori what she thinks, but she didn't make a single move all day; neither tried to even find him. Sakura already knew everything was over but she felt that if she doesn't tell him straight, he'll just come back out of nowhere like always and turn her upside down, again.

"I'm going a bit to the toilet." Sakura said to Hinata and Tenten as she left without waiting for their approval.

She looked a bit around but couldn't find the bathroom. Suddenly, she left someone grabbing her arm making her turn around. Her eyes widened as she immediately recognized those grey eyes.

"Sasori.."

He smiled and pulled her closer into a warm hug. "Sakura."

Sakura released fast from his embrace and pushed him away. For a moment, he was shocked.

"Don't do this.." she whispered but he still heard her. His heart ached the moment he realized she doesn't want to look at him.

He approached but didn't touch her, he lowered his head so that she could feel his breath on her neck."What happened Sakura?"

Her legs begun to tremble as she let her hands fell, she repeated in her mind the words '_Say it.',__ 'Break up.', 'End it.'_ Before she could say anything, she realized she _couldn't_ say anything. Sakura finally realized what a break up meant; everything will end. She wouldn't see him anymore, she wouldn't be able to touch him, everything will end.

"I.. I want to break up," Sakura didn't know when or how she said those words but she regretted it the moment she saw Sasori's expression. His eyes widened and his mouth was a little open.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand and backed off, she was sure he's gonna slap her but his reaction surprised her. Sasori wrapped his arms all around her like he never did before and they were so close she could feel his fast heartbeats.

"You can't do this Sakura." her eyes widened as she listened to his words whispered softly in her ear, a waltz song started in the background. He raised his head and looked in her surprised eyes smiling so sadly, Sakura almost cried, something she never did in front of him. "Because you belong to me, Sakura" he kept repeating her name because he knew she loved the way he said it, he made it sound so special. He took her hand slowly and kissed it. "Shall we dance? This one is your favorite." his words seem so sweet and full of love.

Just then she realized the song who was playing, indeed, it was her favorite waltz. She shyly and insecure accepted his hand and stepped on the rink along with other couples. She melted in his embrace the whole dance. She missed his hand's warmth so much, his smile was so sad, everything seemed so unreal and she was already sure everything will end this night, that's the last waltz they'll dance.

His hand was holding hers so tight, her arm wrapped around his neck and their eyes whom couldn't leave each other's. The song was about to end, Sakura decided to run somewhere, anywhere and cry. She just wanted to cry her heart out loud.

Sasori made her spin one time before the song ended and hugged her one more time and whispered in her ear again.

"Don't go Sakura.." she wasn't sure, but his voice sounded like he was crying.

Sakura closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."


	8. First year: Not so happy birthday

_**Chapter eight. First year: Not so happy birthday**_

* * *

Karin was holding Sasuke's hand tightly as always while he was trying to pay attention to the conversation.

"We're back!" Sasuke saw Ino approaching with a few drinks along with Shikamaru who was right behind her. She placed the drinks on the table and looked at the chicken-ass-haired guy who was looking suspicious at the drinks. "Is this ok? If you don't like it, I can change it." Ino said wanting to make a good impression.

"It's ok." was all he said.

"Thank you." Karin completed.

While the others were talking about Sasuke-could-care-less-what another annoying song started in the background, Sasuke started wondering again why was there.. and then he remembered.

_**Flashback**_

"Sasuke-chaaaan!" Sakura knocked on his apartment's door for three minutes at last.

Of course he heard her, but he didn't want to answer because it was obvious from her tone that she'd make him do something stupid or ask something stupid. He had no ideea how this pink bubble-gum on two legs found his apartment since he never mentioned which one is his, but he wished he could jump on the window right now. Unfortunately, he already calculated how many bones he'd break if he'd jump from the second floor.

"Sa-su-ke-chaaaan." she kept knocking and yelling louder with every second, the other boys from the dorms already started laughing.

Sasuke sighed and went to the door.

"Sasu—" when the door opened, Sakura hit his head with her fist. "Opsie."

Though he was about to explode, Sasuke calmed down and grabbed Sakura's wrist. He brought her inside and closed the door behind her.

"You finally woke up Sasuke-chan." she said smiling.

"What do you want?" he asked as a vein popped on his head. After a month spent with her, he was still wondering if she really is that low-minded or if she's making fun of him.

"You see, tomorrow is my best friend's birthday and I wanted to invite—"

"No." Sasuke turned around and went to take a glass of water.

"But you didn't even listen! Is important for her and she's also your classmate, pleaseeee?" she followed him keeping the same, small distance.

"I don't care, I have better things to do." he wanted to eat an apple but Sakura took it from his hands.

"Like what?" she asked puffing her cheeks.

Well, Sasuke didn't think that far. "Clean the apartment." and the moment he answered, he mentally face-palmed. Not even Sakura would believe this.

"Oh.." Sasuke was surprised to see Sakura's face, she looked disappointed. Did she really believe him? For a moment, Sasuke really thought he'll get away with it, until Sakura's face brighten. "I'll help you then!"

"What are you—"

"Let's start already. The sooner we finish, the better!" Sakura tied her hair in a pony-tail and started cleaning the floor.

This time, Sasuke really face-palmed and .. started cleaning.

**_End of flashback_  
**

And Sasuke again remembered that he couldn't refuse that little girl. He didn't know the reason, but he just couldn't.

"Are you ok?" Karin asked seeing her boyfriend spacing out.

"Yeah." he asked looking a bit around.

He looked at each person a few times and confirmed his thoughts; Sakura wasn't there anymore. He wondered where could have gone that kid.

"Hey, let's do some karaoke." Ino suggested catching Sasuke's attention. "Who wants to be first?"

"I'll go look for Sakura, she's late.. you can start without me." Tenten got up from the coach and wanted to leave but Neji catched her wrist.

"I'll go with you." Neji observed Tenten's worried face until now and he decided it wasn't a good idea to let her go alone.

Tenten blinked a few times surprised. "Ok."

"Hurry up!" Ino said before the two of them disappeared in the crowd. "So.. who shall be first?"

"Hey, I just observed. Isn't it strange that all of our partners know each other and are best friends?" asked Naruto who wasn't really paying attention to Ino.

"Hinata!" Ino said pointing the shy, black-haired girl who blinked a few times before realizing what was going on.

"E..eh?!" her face gotten all red as soon as Hinata saw everyone staring at her.

"Come on Hinata, you have a really beautiful voice!" Ino continued enthusiastic.

"B-B-But.."

"That's true Hinata-chan? I never heard you singing before." Naruto said smiling.

"B-But.. I c-can't sing here. T-There's no—"

"You can sing there." Ino said again pointing to the giant scene causing Hinata's mind almost going blank.

"W-What?! N-No way.. I c-c-can't do this!" being the shy person Hinata is, Ino already knew she wouldn't accept so easily but she didn't get the chance to think about something to convince her. Thus, Naruto did.

"I can sing with you Hinata-chan!"

The girls looked at Naruto surprised. "You can sing? I thought you were a model or something." Ino said still surprised.

Naruto smirked. "Just watch me." he said confident making Sasuke roll his eyes.

The blonde lend his hand to Hinata who looked insecure at it. She looked one more time at his smile and gained some courage—enough to step on the scene.

One by one, each person from the club turned their attention to the scene. Naruto was still holding her hand and for some reason, she wasn't nervous at all. The music started playing in the background. Naruto chose the song which Hinata knew so well. When she looked at him surprised by his choise, he winked and smiled.

_"Morning rays of sun shine through the window lighting up my face_  
_turn around there's no one next to me it's only empty space_  
_all the trees and nature start to bloom so why do I remain_  
_I remain, remain waiting.."_

The lyrics were warm, everyone was speechless, even Naruto. Hinata's voice was very.. sweet. That would be the only word who could describe her voice.

Naruto managed to continue the song, he also surprised everyone.

_"Under trees above you called me your then whispered in my ear_  
_'I'll be here' I felt you near but time makes truth to disappear_  
_broken heart frozen in winter wind so long ago but still_  
_I remain, remain waiting_  
_I remain waiting for Spring."_

At the end, they were still holding hands. The people started clapping without realizing, there was something like a spell that surrounded everyone. The aura from the club was so warm.

* * *

"Why did you come with me?" Tenten asked.

She and Neji walked around the club for ten minutes now. They didn't even know where they were but it didn't matter as long as they found Sakura. Tenten was very worried.

"Tch." was all he answered.

Well, Tenten didn't actually expect another answer. After they turned around a corner, Tenten found the bathroom.

"Stop." she said before entering.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's the girls bathroom, you can't enter." she said pointing to the sign from the door.

He sighed. "Fine, hurry up. I'll wait here."

As soon as she entered and looked in her right side, her fears came true. Sakura was sitting on the floor hugging her legs with her head put on them. She was sobbing.

"Sakura, what happened to you?!" Tenten said kneeling in front of her.

Sakura didn't answer, she just shook her head from right to left. After a moment of silence, she managed to raise her head. Sakura looked at Tenten with her red, teary eyes.

"I.. I can't do it anymore Tenten.." she managed to say, her lips were trembling as well as her hands.

Tenten didn't know what to think, but she was sure Sakura couldn't party anymore.

"Neji!" she yelled and he immediately came inside.

As soon as he saw Sakura and Tenten's expression, he understood. Neji took Sakura bridal style after putting on her his jacket. They headed towards the rest of the group. Meanwhile, Sakura fell asleep on Neji's arms. When Sasuke saw her, he was the first one to react.

Unconsciously, he jumped from the couch and made his way towards Neji. He looked at Sakura's face and figured out she cried. He thought this was so unusual, he never saw her crying or sad.

"What happened?"

Hinata already figured out something so she didn't ask, Ino decided Sasuke's question was enough.

The bunned girl shook her head from left to right too. "I don't know, but I'm gonna call a taxi and go back. You can still stay here guys, there's no problem."

"I'm going with her too, definitely." Neji said without hesistating.

Tenten looked at him surprised and for a moment, she thought he looked cool.

"This is your birthday Tennie, we aren't gonna party without the honor guest. Moreover, how can we laugh while Sakura.." Ino stopped and looked sad at her sleeping friend.

Sasuke looked at Sakura the whole time, he didn't say anything. Karin was looking at Sasuke from the couch, she decided it was better not to get involved.

"I'll call two or three taxi for us and one for you, Neji and Sakura." Ino said to Tenten while taking out her phone.

"Thank you." Tenten said taking another glance at her friend.

She couldn't imagine what brought Sakura in this situation. She knew best that Sakura wasn't the strongest girl, but something like this..

"Let's go." Neji said as soon as Ino told him the taxi would be here in two minutes.

"Out taxi will be a few minutes late, you can go first." Ino announced looking at Sasuke.

From his earlier reaction, everyone including Karin, expected him to go with them. Even Neji looked at him once.

"Yeah, see ya." Tenten said and left first followed by Neji.

Karin went next to Sasuke's side. "Why didn't you go with them?" she asked slowly, her heart was aching the moment she asked this.

Sasuke turned his head to her. "You're my girlfriend, I have to make sure you get back safely."

Karin blushed. "Thank you, Sasuke."

* * *

In the taxi, Neji sat in the backseat with Sakura on his lap and Tenten in front. He carried her all the way until the dorm in Tenten's apartment. Though her apartment-mate is Ino, she figured out Ino will understand and sleep with Hinata this night. Tenten simply couldn't bear to be too far from her on moments like this.

After Tenten opened the door to her apartment, Neji walked towards the room Tenten showed him and put the little cherry blossom on the bed. Tenten called him slowly out of that room on the living room.

He sat on the couch next to Tenten and didn't ask anything. Tenten was grateful for his silence, she wouldn't know what to answer anyway.

"T-Thanks." she finally said.

"No problem." he answered surpring her, she though he would make fun of her. Actually, she as sure he'll make fun of her, but not today and she was very grateful. For a moment, she thought her cheeks turned red again.

"You can go now, I'm really grateful because you helped me but it's already late." she said after looking at the clock, it was already two a.m. and even she was tired.

"It's ok." this time she was really surprised. Tenten looked at his face, he was looking as expressionless as ever but after a month or so spent with him, she could tell he was actually worried. "I don't have better things to do anyway."

Tenten giggled, she knew he was lying. This made her happy. Neji put her head on his lap very fast.

"What—"

"You can sleep, I'll wake you if your friend is gonna wake up." he said reading her thoughts.

Again, Tenten smiled. "You know what Neji?"

"Hn?"

"You're not so bad after all." she said closing her eyes, he smiled.

* * *

**Author's note:** Yeah, this chapter is not so long. Anyway, I hope you'll like it :)

By the way, the song Hinata and Naruto sang is a cover of the song "Sakura" by Ikimono Gakari. You can search on youtube '"Spring" cover Sakura by Ikimono Gakari'. :)


	9. First year: Escape!

**Deona-chan (Guest):** Yes, I intend to finish all my stories by myself. I am currently working on this one and a Kaleido Star fanfic. Anyway, thank you for your suggestion :)

* * *

**_Chapter nine. First year: Escape!_**

* * *

Two months have passed since Tenten's birthday. A few days after the incident, Sakura told the girls what happened there. Of course, Ino and Tenten were very upset because she lied to them but they wouldn't let Sakura alone in moments like this for nothing. They hang out more than usual, they even spend every night together talking about the seniors, movies and funny memories. Each girl was very careful not to mention Sasori or something about their relationship.

But not only Hinata, Ino and Tenten; the boys often came to their small parties and spend time together. Most of time, they watched movies or played different games together. Of course, Naruto was always losing and Ino was winning most of time.

It was Friday and the teenagers had their last day from the first trimester. Since is a special day, all the three classes of first years were all in the same class. Also, since the eight teenagers were in different corners of the class, they were exchanging messages.

**Naruto:** _Asuma-sensei is so boring. Hey guys, I have an idea!_

**Ino:** _Do you want another game of pocker?_

**Naruto:** _No way, I'm never gonna play pocker with you! Anyway, I wanted to tell you all.. how about we sneak out of school tonight? My uncle owns a hot spring and he said I can bring a few friends over the week. Isn't it great? The hot springs is in the mountains so we can also climb!_

**Tenten:** _No way!_

**Sakura:** _I am in!_

**Shikamaru:** _Sounds better than spending my whole weekend here._

**Ino:** _If Shika-kun comes, I'm in too. Come on Tennie!_

**Hinata:** _I'd gladly come, but it's against rules. We can leave the school only on Saturday, if we leave tonight for the whole weekend the bodyguards will see us and the teachers will probably notice._

**Tenten:** _That's why I don't want to come._

**Neji:** _Are you scared little kitty?_

**Sasuke:** _Who are you calling a little kitty?!_

**Neji:** _Not you. Unless you're afraid of breaking some rules too._

**Sasuke:** _Who's afraid? I'm in._

**Tenten:** _If you ever dare call me a 'little kitty' again I will break your legs._

**Neji:** _Looks like the little kitty plays tough._

**Naruto:** _Come on Hinata-chan, nobody will see we aren't here! Pleasee?_

**Hinata:** _U-Uhm.. I guess I can come.._

**Naruto:** _Yay! So everyone's in?_

**Ino:** _Hell yeah.__  
_

**Shikamaru:** _Yeah, whatever._

**Neji&Sasuke&Tenten:** _YES!_

**Hinata:** _Yes._

**Sakura:** _Yup!_

"Uzumaki-san, are you playing with your phone while I talk?" Asuma-sensei asked.

"N-No !" the blonde asnwered scared putting his phone back in his procket.

* * *

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto slowly knocked and whispered at Hinata's apartment door. It was about midnight and the last thing they needed now was to wake up someone.

Hinata opened the door slowly and shyly, her face had an unnoticeable blush. The blonde smiled.

"C-Come in." she said and opened the door more.

Naruto came in and saw a bag next to their couch. "This is yours?" he asked approaching.

As soon as Hinata nodded, he took it and put it on his back.

"I-It's ok Naruto-kun, I c-can take it."

Naruto grinned. "What kind of man I'd be if I'd let you carry this? Where's Sakura-chan by the way?" he asked with a bit of worry.

Hinata smiled showing him that she's ok. The boys didn't know too much about the incident from Tenten's birthday, but they were worried too. Much now since the eight of them became really close. Not even Sasuke was as grumpy as he used to be.

"Here I come!" Sakura slammed the door behind her and said loudly.

"Shhh." Hinata said and Sakura put a hand on her mouth.

"Sorry, I forgot." she whispered. "I'm so excited, we're gonna be just like ninjas!"

**Beep-Beep**

"It's mine." Hinata said as she checked her phone. "Ino said that she and Tenten are outside the dorm waiting for us." she said smiling.

"Great, let's go then!" Naruto said going first with Hinata's bag.

Hinata locked their apartment and followed Naruto along with Sakura in the darkness. As soon as they arrived outside, everything was better seen than inside, though it was still dark. The moon was full and white.

"Here." Ino whispered but loud enough so they could follow her voice through the darkness. "Where are the guys?"

"Follow me." Naruto said and Hinata was almost sure she saw his smile despise the darkness.

The girls followed Naruto until they reached an unknown place from their high school's courtyard. It was somewhere behind the girls' dorm; there was also a light so Sakura could see a big, black car and near it Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji. That's when she looked at each of her friends' clothes and paid attention.

Ino was wearing a pair of short, purple pants and a white, tank-top, her hair was tied in a pony-tail as always, she also had a pair of purple conserve and white socks that reached her knee. Hinata wearing a blue mini-skirt, due to the hot weather, a simple, black shirt and a pair of simple shoes. Tenten had a pair of green pants that reached her knee, a white tank top, a jacket and a pair of white snickers. The boys were dressed alike; Naruto also had a pair of green pants that reached his knees and an orange t-shirt, Shikamaru had a pair of baggy, black jeans with a green t-shirt, Neji also had a pair of baggy jeans and simple, bright-blue t-shirt and Sasuke had the same pair of pants as Naruto but black-blue, a white t-shirt and a black jacket. The boys were all wearing all-star shoes. As for Sakura, she was wearing a red, simple shirt with short sleeves, a pair of black shorts, long socks that reacher her knees with red all-star shoes and her favorite red jacket who also had a hoodie.

Sasuke took off his headphones when he saw the girls coming.

Sakura approached to the boys and smiled brightly at Sasuke.

"Hn." he said as always but Sakura was happy.

She already knew Sasuke considered her his friend since he considered her a friend since he would often come to the girls' parties and have fun with everyone.

Sakura turned her head towards her left side. "Neji!" she said approaching with an even brighter smile.

Neji put a hand on Sakura's head and ruffled her hair. Ever since that time, he was the most concerned about Sakura. Though he may seem a stone, just like Sasuke, he was actually a caring guy.

"Ready for weekend?"

Sakura nodded.

"Ok, let's get in!" Naruto said pointing to the car.

"Wait, do you mean.." Naruto nodded proud as Ino's mouth fell. "No way in hell! I'm not gonna go with a car drove by you on a top on a mountain!"

"Come on, trust me a little!" Naruto said.

Even Hinata had a worried face. Sasuke came and hit Naruto's head.

"How many times do I have to tell? You won't drive."

Naruto rubbed the part of his head that Sasuke hit. "Fine." he gave up.

"Then who's gonna drive?" Ino asked looking at Sasuke. The chicken-ass-haired boy pointed to a pineapple-head who yawned. "What? He has a license?"

"I don't think so." Sasuke said and turned around, he climbed in the big car.

"Come on!" Naruto said following Sasuke's example.

"Let's go." Sakura also went in without worry.

Well, what could Ino say now? She only had to trust Shikamaru. She grabbed Hinata's hand and they went in the car.

"W-What Ino—" Hinata couldn't finish her sentence, the car's door already closed behind her.

Hinata observed that the car was quite big and the backseat had place for six people. Shikamaru was driving and Ino was right next to him.

"Your hair is as funny as always Sasuke-chan." Sakura said as she started ruffling his hair.

"How many times do I—" Sasuke wanted to spoil her again but then he met her eyes.

That moment, he remembered her crying face from that night and for some reason, he couldn't forget that face the past two months. He didn't say anything and let Sakura play with his hair.

"Can you tell me again how long is gonna take until we arrive there?" Tenten asked crawling her hands in front of her chest. She was sitting between Neji and Naruto. "And also tell me again why am I here."

"About three hours." answered Naruto.

"Well, you're here because you obviously fell in love with me and now is your chance to—"

Tenten slapped Neji before he could finish and everyone started laughing, even Sasuke and Shikamaru smirked.

The three-hours-road ended fast for some and slow for others, but Naruto sure had fun with Tenten and Neji next to him.

As soon as the car stopped, Naruto went out fast. His face was green and the whole world was spinning for him.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata went right next to him ready to help.

He put his head on her shoulder and she blushed. "Thanks Hinata-chan, I'm fine now." he whispered as the boys were taking out the bags and the girls were looking around surprised. Hinata smiled, she was sure he could hear her heart beating fast and this made her blush even more.

"This is.. "

"..incredible!" Ino completed Tenten's sentence.

The eight teenagers were in front of a big house who looked like those from Old-Japan. A tiny, fat man appeared before them and smiled.

"Nakamura-ojichan!" Naruto said as he approached to the unknown man.

"Oohoho, Naruto-chan! How was the road?" he asked after Naruto gave him a hug.

"Not so good." Naruto made a pause and turned around pointing to the group behind him. "These are my friends, the ones I told you about."

Nakamura approached and looked at each of them with a serious face, Ino tried not to make a weird face.

He smiled satisfied. "It's nice to meet you all."

Ino sighed in relief as Sakura approached Nakamura and smiled. "Nice to meet you too oji-chan!"

"Ohoho, what a gorgeous young lady." he said smiling like a parent would to his child. "I guess you all are tired, follow the girls to find your rooms." Nakamura also said pointing to two women dressed in kimonos.

As the group approached to the women the two of them turned around.

"The girls will sleep in this room." said one of the women pointing to a door from her right side.

"And the boys in this one." the other one said pointing to a door from her left side.

The girls took their bags. Before anyone could said thanks, the women disappeared.

"Ok that was creepy." Ino said.

After this, the boys and girls parted.

As the girls entered in their room, they saw four comfortable-looking futons.

"I'm so tired, let's go to sleep." Tenten said as she threw her bag in a corner of the room.

The other girls were already asleep. Tenten smiled and joined them, they were way too tired to change their clothes.

* * *

"Wake up sunshine!" Ino jumped on Tenten and woke her up.

Tenten woke up without being surprised, she remembered too well what happend last night and where she was.

"Get off Ino, five more minutes." she said putting the pillow on her face.

Ino did as she was told. "Fine, but when Neji will see how you look, he'll make fun of you for the next three years at last."

When she heard that, Tenten jumped from her sleeping bag and Ino was holding a mirror in front of her. Her hair was a total mess so she decided to change her clothes like the other girls already did.

The girls dressed in a pair of shorts, converse and a tank top of different colors. The only difference was that Hinata tied her hair in a pony-tail.

A suddenly knock on the door interrupted the girls talk. "Yes?" Ino answered.

One of the women came in. "The breakfast is ready."

"Oh, thank you."

The girls followed the woman who showed them a door. Ino opened it and the guys were inside waiting. The blonde guessed it was them who they waited for until now.

"Morning." Naruto said as soon as he spotted the girls coming in.

The girls sat down at the small table, it seems that everything in this house is in the Old-Japan style. The girls were on one side of the table next to each other while the boys were right in front of them. Sasuke had his arms crossed and was looking outside, Naruto was smiling at Hinata, Shikamaru was looking at the food unimpressed and Neji was smirking at Tenten.

"What?" she asked irritated. "If staring would be a crime, you'd be in prison for a couple of good years."

"I'm not staring." Neji answered. "I'm observing."

"Yeah sure." she said as she started to eat first.

As the others started eating too, Naruto again broke the silence. "Oh by the way girls, we'll be making a little trip today." he said smiling confident.


	10. First year: Getting closer

**Author's note:** Again, I'm sorry for the late update. (Maybe I apologize too much. I'm sorry for this too. XD) I just finished my exams and the holidays are coming soon so I have a surprise;

_CHRISTMAS ONE-SHOT!_

Ok, you have to vote on which couple you want the one-shot to be about. I'll post it on the Christmas day and it will have about 3000 words. You just have to vote the couple you want to spend a Christmas together. :)

**The choises are:** Sasuke&Sakura / Shikamaru&Ino / Naruto&Hinata / Neji&Tenten / Gaara&Rin / Sasuke&Karin / Sakura&Sasori.

I'm waiting for your answer in the reviews. :D

* * *

_**Chapter ten. First year: Getting closer**_

* * *

"Are you kidding me?!" Ino said as soon as she heard Naruto's answer to her earlier question. "You're kidding right? We can't possibly be lost."

"We aren't lost woman!" Naruto said troubled.

He scratched the back of his neck thinking about a solution to get out of this situation. Actually, they were lost.

After Naruto announced this morning that they're gonna go on a trip, Sakura was so excited that she forget to pack the necessary things for a trip in mountains, something like a compass maybe? Everyone just followed her , except Shikamaru. He decided it was a thousand times better to stay on the balcony and sleep all afternoon.

"I don't even know why I'm here." Ino said sighing as she sat on a rock. "Shika-kun.."

"I'm sure he's sleeping right now." Neji said.

"And I should be right there, next to him. Watching his adorable sleepy face, taking photos, putting a blanket on him when it gets colder. But no, I'm here, in the middle of nowhere with Mister 'I-know-what-I-am-doing-follow-me'."

"I said I know where we are!" Naruto yelled at Ino who raised an eyebrow in response. He sighed defeated. "Ok, we're lost."

"Thought so too." she said flipping her pony-tail over her shoulder.

"P-Please don't be mad at N-Naruto-kun, Ino. H-He only w-wanted us to h-have f-fun." Hinata came shyly next to Naruto.

He listened to the shy girl and smiled after. "Thanks Hinata-chan, I knew you'd understand me." he put his hand around her shoulders and smiled victorious at Ino. Hinata blushed madly.

"T-T-There's n-no need t-t-to t-thank me, N-Naruto-kun."

Ino sighed. "Yeah Hinata, after all, it's my fault too." she said as Naruto was about to smirk victorious when he heard the other part of her sentence. "I knww he was gonna mess everything up, even so, I followed him foolishly."

"Hey, what do you mean—"

"Gosh, my head hurts." Tenten complained meaning she wanted the two blondes to shut up. "Where's Shikamaru when you need him?"

"Follow me, I think I remember the way quite well." Neji said looking around.

The sun was about to set and there was no much time, the nights in mountains were scary and he knew this well.

**.**

**.**

"It's here, right behind this corner!"

"Forget it Neji, this is the third time we pass that corner." Tenten said stopping.

"AH, ENOUGH! I'm sick of walking around in circles, it's already night!" Ino said crossing her arms.

"I'm sleepy." Sakura completed.

"Uhm.." Hinata wanted to say something but everyone was talking so loud she couldn't.

"Come on Neji, I didn't know you have such a bad sense of orientation." Naruto said smirking, he felt better now that Ino's anger was focused on Neji and not him.

Neji gave the blonde a glare which made him shut up. The whole road Sasuke did nothing but to follow the group. He didn't really pay attention to the road they followed when they came here and he decided to just follow everyone. The chicken-ass-haired boy watched a certain's pink-haired girl every move the whole day and he didn't know why until now. He was curious. He wanted to know if she's ok which was an unusual thing.

"Uhm.. G-Guys.." Hinata tried to say something again and this time, Sasuke heard her.

"How come Shikamaru can sleep at a moment like this?!" Tenten asked angry.

"Why did I follow him? I should've go on my own."

"Guys!" Hinata finally managed to say louder.

Everyone turned their attention to her. "I-I think there's something t-there.." she said pointing to a few trees.

"Watch out!" Sasuke said fast and catched Sakura's hand, approaching her to him.

"That's.." Ino said terrified looking at the creäture in front of her.

"Run!" Naruto yelled too and each of them ran in different directions.

The creäture that scared them to death was a wolf.

The ones who ran the fastest were Sasuke and Sakura who were holding hands. Soon, they saw a small house.

"Let's go there." Sasuke said hurrying.

Though he was in front and Sakura followed him, he opened the door and pushed Sakura inside first. It was only one small room without furniture, only a small window and a closet.

"What was that?" Sakura asked scared.

After looking out the window, Sasuke turned around and faced her. "A wolf." he answered and the scare surrounded her face again. "I think he's gone, though." Sasuke completed. He observed that Sakura embraced herself, she was cold. "We better stay here tonight."

"But the others.." Sakura said as she watched Sasuke opening the closet.

"I'm sure they're together and they'll find us soon, we aren't that far." he said as he took out a small, dark-green blanket and threw it at Sakura. "Here."

She looked at it for a minute. "But you're wearing a shirt—"

"I'm fine." he said and sat on the floor. Sakura smiled, she knew Sasuke was worried about her. The pink-haired girl approached to him and sat next to him. She put the blanket around her and Sasuke. "I said—"

"Please Sasuke?" she said looking at him worried.

He noticed she didn't use the usual "-chan" he didn't like. Acutally, that's what he always said to her. "Hn."

There was a five minute break of silence, the rain started suddenly and furious. Sakura thought Sasuke fell asleep. They were so close their warmth was more than enough to make the coldness disappeared.

"Are you awake?" Sakura heard Sasuke's voice.

For a moment, she thought it was her imagination but when she looked at him, he was looking straight at her.

For the first time, she observed how beautiful Sasuke was. The small light was coming inside falling on his face. His face was perfect, his eyes were so black and his feature were perfect.

"Yes." she answered, almost whispered.

They broke the eye-contact.

"Are you happy?" he asked which surprised her again.

This is already the longest serious conversation they ever had. Sasuke was looking nowhere but it was clear he was really interested in her answer.

"I don't know." she answered hugging her legs. Sakura thought her answer was stupid, she didn't think at all before answering. "Are you?"

He didn't answer, only continued looking in front of him. He had a hand put on his ankle and his chin raised, he looked way too handsome this way. Sakura was a girl too, it was impossible not to notice. She blushed unnoticeble and stopped looking at him.

"After all, what is happiness? Love, they tell me. But love doesn't bring and never has brought happiness." Sakura whispered to herself.

Sasuke was surprised. No, he was more than surprised.

"Paul Coelho." he said and Sakura realized what she just said.

"I'm sorry, I say something weird and—"

"It's ok, it wasn't stupid." he said looking away again.

This was the second time he was so nice with Sakura, she smiled again.

"I didn't know you like Coelho." Sasuke said after a small moment of silence.

"I do, he's pretty awesome." she said expecting him to answer but again, he didn't.

_Meanwhile.._

"I can't believe it! We're even more lost than before now, Sasuke and Sakura disappeared and a hungry wolf is walking around searching for some food. What's missing, rain?" a loud thunder answered Ino, a sudden rain started. "Great, just great."

Tenten started laughing, she couldn't control herself. "You dramatize too much Ino. I'm sure Sasuke will take care of Sakura. Let's go there, I think I see a cave."

The five teenagers followed Tenten inside the cave, Naruto was mentally praying not to find any bears here. It was dark and cold inside but still, it was better.

"My hair looks awful, I'm cold, it's the middle of night, a wolf is _still _walking around here searching for something to eat and the worst part, Shika-kun is not here!" the blonde complained again as Tenten face-palmed.

"You're right, if Shikamaru was here we wouldn't have been here now. He's the smart one ya know." Naruto also said.

"Whatever, let's just sleep here tonight." Neji said as he sat down on the cold ground.

Tenten was in front of him, she turned around and faced her partner. He spread his arms and smirked but Tenten only raised an eyebrow wondering what is he thinking.

"What?" she finally asked.

"It's cold, you can't sleep on the ground."

Tenten's cheeks turned red. This was the very first time someone said something like this to her. She shook her head and snapped out of it.

"Don't joke with me, I'm not gonna sleep in your arms like a princess." she said and turned around.

Neji didn't wait another second. He catched her arm and put her in his lap, hugging her with all his strenght.

The others were looking at them now surprised. "Let me go!" Tenten said while struggling.

"Won't you just shut up?! I am not gonna let you sleep on the ground in such a place." he said louder than usual, it was the first time he raised his voice.

Tenten looked in his eyes, he had such a different expression. It was something new, something Tenten never saw on someone's eyes before so she couldn't figure out what he was thinking. She just gave up and let the warmth of Neji surround her. Her cheeks were still red.

Naruto approached to Hinata who was already on the ground a few meters in front of Neji and Tenten, she had her eyes closed. The blonde sat down next to her and put a hand around her shoulders. she opened her eyes and figured out what was going on.

"N-Naruto-kun !" she said while blushing madly.

He blushed a bit too though it was unnoticeable. "Can I stay like this? I.. I mean it's cold tonight ya know!" he said smiling.

Hinata's heart was beating like crazy. "Y-Y-Yes."

As the lovey-dovey atmosphere already installed, Ino was between the four love-birds with a poker face.

"I think you're kidding me!" she catched the others' attention that figured out she needs to be warmed too.

"Ino, y-you can come with us—"

"Don't bother Hinata,I'm going for a walk." Ino said turning around.

"But it's raining and it's night!" the blak-blue-haired girl said wanting to get up and catch Ino.

"It's ok, the rain stopped and I need a few moments alone. I'll come back in a few minutes." the blonde said smiling and Hinata understood.

Ino hugged herself, it was quite cold since it was only the begging of April. She wasn't scared of the darkness unlike other girls and moreover, she was mad. How come Shikamaru didn't come and left her? She was quite jealous of her friends now..

She walked around for thirty minutes, she walked and walked until her legs started to hurt. She decided to go back but something was keeping her from turning around. Ino hugged herself again and started thinking about Shikamaru. She really missed him. She began to tremble, her feets couldn't move.

"What are you doing there woman?" Ino's heart skipped a bit. She could recognize this voice anywhere.

She turned around and saw him. "Shikamaru.."

Though it was dark, she could clearly see him. He sighed. "I don't know why you're here alone but—"

"Shikamaru!" she jumped on his and hugged him tightly.

This surprised her but he thought she was scared, but obviously, this wasn't true. He put a hand on her head and patted it. "Let's go to the others."

"Wait!" she said snapping out of it. "Where have you been? And how did you find me?"

"We're about five hundred meters away from the springs." he said sighing pointing behind him.

.

.

"Shikamaruuuu!" Naruto said hugging his waist, he was so happy everyone was finally at the springs, even Sakura and Sasuke. It was midnight.

"Get off me Naruto." the pineapplea-head said.

Meanwhile, Sakura and the girls already fell asleep on the boys' room along with Sasuke and Neji.

"Let's go to sleep too." Shikamaru said while yawning.


	11. Special: Christmas one-shot

**Author's note: **Merry Christmas everyone. Though Christmas is tomorrow, I uploaded the one-shot today.

Enjoy and have a beautiful Christmas!

_**Special: Shikamaru & Ino's Christmas**_

"I'm so excited!" a girls with red, short hair said with a dreamy face. She was sitting at her desk along with her two best friends.

"I know right? It's coming soon, me and my boyfriend already planned everything." said the other girl which's hair was black. The last girl was looking outside, she had a bored look on her face and her friends observed this. "Hey Ino, you here?"

Ino snapped out of her world. "Yeah sure, what were you two saying?"

"We were talking about Christmas, we're gonna spend it with our boyfriends." said the red-head.

"But.. didn't you two say that we're gonna go to that concert?" the blonde said obviously surprised by what she heard.

The two girls exchanged a look. "Yeah we did.. but you know, I can't let my sweetheart alone and neither can Kenta." she said pointing towards her red-head friend which nodded.

"But.."

"And shouldn't you spend your Christmas with Shikamaru-kun? I mean, he's your boyfriend after all, right?" the brunette asked raising her eyebrow suspicious.

Ino's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah sure, you're right. I mean, I already planned something with him." she began to sweat.

"Really? What are you two gonna do?" Kenta asked.

Ino thought for a second and then begun. "Well, we decided to meet in front of The Big Tree from the mall at three o'clock. He invited me to the cinema and then to the ice rink." she said smiling and wanted to stop but her friends faces didn't allow her to. "We'll spend the night at him." she said as she begun to tremble.

"Well, have fun!" Kenta said as the two other girls turned around, the teacher came in.

* * *

Ino packed her things and put her blue muffler around her neck. She was the last one to leave the classroom. As she walked down the stairs, she thought about all the lies she made up. Shikamaru was a first year student just like her, but he was in the other class. She told her friends he was her boyfriend because she was the only idiot without one, but in reality, she wasn't even sure he was aware of her existence. She didn't like him, but she was sure he wasn't the type of guy who would answer to rumors or things like that. Even if he would get mad at her, she wouldn't care.

All the 'Christmas Plan' thing was a lie too—a lie to make her look cool in front of her friends.

As she closed her locker and changed her shoes, Ino decided to take a sit on the bench from the hallway. It was something she usually did when she was sure she was the last one from school. The blonde took a soda from a machine and sat down.

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't aware that this time she wasn't alone. And neither the last times she thought she was. Shikamaru was always the last one to leave school because he often falls asleep at the last hour and wakes up later. Because of this reason, he got to know who she was. Though, he didn't know her name nor who she was, but he often sees her here looking nowhere and drinking the same cherry soda.

He decided to take a seat next to her so he approached to her and sat down. She didn't see him until he actually sat down. Neither of them said anything. She looked at him confused as he stared nowhere.

"You do this often, don't you?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"Nevermind."

Ino looked at him closely. This was the first time they stayed so close. Indeed, he wasn't the most popular and neither the most handsome guy from their high school but she had to admit he looked good. From what she remembered, he got the best grades on their exams.

The silence that surrounded them wasn't uncomfortable, but pleasant and Shikamaru was grateful for this. He was about to close his eyes and enjoy the warm atmosphere when she surprised him.

"Ok enough of this!" Ino said jumping on her feet. "What do you want from me?"

Shikamaru looked at her wondering what was this woman talking about. "Nothing." he answered.

"Ok so let me get it. You come next to me and stay silent like we know each other for years, than ask me if I do 'this' often and make me confused. If you figured out I pretended you were my boyfriend and told my friends we're gonna spend a lovely Christmas together, fine! You can get mad or get your revenge or—"

"You did what?" Shikamaru couldn't believe his ears. He wasn't mad but amazed.

"Oh.. so you didn't know?" Ino asked blinking a few times. "I can totally explain!"

Before she could say anything else, Shikamaru began laughing loudly. He put a hand on is stomach and laughed hard for a while, Ino only watched his reaction surprised.

"Ok.." he said while trying to stop. "So let me get it. You pretended I was your boyfriend and that we'll spend the Christmas together?"

Ino nodded fast, she was getting nervous. Hearing him saying that made it sound even stupider than it already was. "But I can explain—"

"And you were actually gonna stay at home alone on Christmas?" she nodded. "What if your friends ask you for photos?"

"I didn't think that far." he laughed a bit again.

"And if they want you to present them your boyfriend?"

"I didn't think about that either." again, he laughed. Shikamaru couldn't believe what a strange person he met. "Why do you keep laughing at me?" Ino asked puffing her red cheeks.

"You're a strange woman, I never met one like you." being the not-so-smart person Ino was, she didn't figure out what he meant by that and thought it was a compliment.

Ino snapped out of her dream and coughed. "A-Anyway, forget it. I'm going home."

"What are you gonna do tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked after she turned around.

Ino stopped and thought for a moment. "I'm going to buy myself a gift. If you're a nice guy, please pretend we spend the Christmas together."

"Actually, I'm not a really nice guy." he said and she clenched her fists. The next moment, she left.

* * *

"We're leaving Ino, Merry Christmas." Ino's mother told her, standing in front of her with a fake smile.

"Merry Christmas mom, dad." she said smiling. trying to understand the situation.

They turned around and closed the door behind them. Like every year.

Ino went to the kitchen where her parents left money for her Christmas present, she wrapped her muffler around her neck and went out. She decided to go to the same mall as every year and buy the most expensive thing she found, lots of sweets, go back home and watch as many horror movies as possible.

As she waited in front of her house for the taxi she called, Ino recalled the last year's Christmas. She made a lot of plans with her parents thinking that this year they'll definitely spend it with her, but she was wrong. They had to go to Europe for a business trip again, this happened the past four years.

Before Ino realized, she was already in front of a jewelry store. She spotted from outside a beautiful neckle made of platinum. It had a pendant which represented a blue bird. It obviously had a high price but she couldn't care less about that. She wanted to enter the store, spend all her money and just go home. But of course life wouldn't let her go that easy.

"Ino!" the blonde heard a familiar voice calling her name before she entered the store. She turned around stunned recognizing the voice.

"K-Kenta, Akina." she said looking at her red-head and brunette 'bestfriends' who were holding tight their boyfriends' arms.

"What's up, Ino? You alone?" Akina asked looking around for a certain person.

Ino was frozen, she didn't know what to do. "N-No of course." she lied. "M-My boyfriend's gonna be here soon. He.. he went to buy some drinks."

"Oh." Kenta said. "Look, here he comes!" she said pointing to a certain pineapple-head.

Ino turned around and saw Shikamaru, it was just like God heard her prayers. "Shika-.. D-D-Darling!" Ino said as Shikamaru also spotted her.

As he approached, he saw the look on her face who was telling 'please save me'. He also looked at the two other girls next to her and the boys who were certainly their boyfriends.

"My name is Kenta, I'm Ino's best friend and she is Akina. You're Shikamaru, Ino's boyfriend right?" Kenta asked smiling.

Hearing this and remembering what Ino said the last time they saw each other, he figured out what was going on. He turned his head towards Ino, approached and put his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." he said to the girls before turning his attention to Ino who listened surprised to him. "I'm sorry for being late, I couldn't find anything that would suit your taste." he smiled.

"I-It's ok." she said amazed by how good he played his role. "Well, we gonna go now.. hahah!"

"We completely understand, have fun love-birds." Akina said.

After the girls left, Shikamaru turned to Ino from whom he expected a 'sorry' or something like any another girl would say, but she wasn't any girl.

"I can totally explain this!" she said while relasing from his embrace. He raised an eyebrow and she couldn't explain it anymore. "I gotta go." she said and wanted to turn around but he catched her wrist.

"Wait there, you owe me." he said with a serious look on his face.

In reality, she didn't really own him anything because he helped her without her asking this.

"What?"

"Come on." he said while taking her inside the jewelry store.

"Hey, wha—"

"You're a woman, right?" he asked looking at the neckles and bracelets.

"Well, I'm not sure." she said sarcastically, his expression said nothing so she couldn't figure out what he wanted to say.

"Help me chose something for my sister, you know what women like." he said crawling his hands in his pockets.

Ino pointed towards the expensive, platinum neckle she saw earlier without hesitation. "This."

He took a look at the price. "I'd better buy a car with these money."

She raised a bit her shoulders, unable to move her hands too much because one was still hold by Shikamaru. She didn't realize when he let go of her wrist and took her hand.

"Women like expensive stuff."

He smiled at her answer. Just as expected, he didn't expect such an answer from her. It was something strange about this girl, he could never predict what she was gonna do nor say. Shikamaru took a look at the watch from his wrist and turned around. He started running along with Ino.

"Hurry up, the movie's gonna start in two minutes."

"What movie—" before she could say something, they entered in the cinema and the people told her to shut up.

She could do nothing but stay down next to Shikamaru. Though, she hold his hand so rough it hurted. Instead of getting mad, he smiled again which made her wonder if there was something wrong with him.

The movie was supposed to be a romance-comedy. Yeah, it was supposed. In reality, it was a drama. After thirteen minutes, Ino fell asleep while Shikamaru could barely keep his eyes open. He shook Ino's shoulder gently and woke her up.

"What?" she whispered.

"Let's get out of here." he answered in the same tone.

"Finally, a good idea!" she said as they started sneaking out. "What a comedy."

"Don't blame me." he said yawning as they finally found the exit.

"Can you let go of my hand now? I'm busy and I have to go home." she said while raising their hands.

"Busy with what?" he asked with a serious face.

She avoided the eye-contact and an awkward atmosphere came.

"It's none of your business." Ino was confused, was he making fun of her?

"Well, you still owe me this day." he said with a relaxed look on his face, they were heading somewhere while talking.

"What do you mean 'this day'?" she asked.

He turned his head towards her and smiled which caused her heart to skip a beat, his smile was beautiful.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun today."

Soon, they arrived in front of a..

"Ice rink?" she asked frozen.

"Put these on." he said giving her a pair of skates.

**.**

**.**

"NO WAY!" she said as Shikamaru tried to make her step on the rink. The few people there were already staring at them.

"Troublesome woman." he said sighing. "Why don't you want to come? It's not gonna eat you."

She looked away, blushing. "I don't know to skate.."

Shikamaru smiled again, he thought her blushing face was cute. He held her hand tighter.

"I won't let you fall." he said.

Something about the way he held her hand made her trust him. She smiled and stepped carefully on the ice.

After he showed her how to skate and a few falls, Ino managed to stay on her feet. Though, he didn't let go of her hand. They spinned and ran on the ice for hours, Ino even forgot she was spending her day with a stranger. They were the last ones to leave the rink, around seven o'clock.

"That was great!" Ino said taking off her skates. When she raised her head, she saw Shikamaru was gone. In the next moment, she realized just how stupid it was for her to think this Christmas would be different.

"Sorry." she heard a voice saying. Ino raised her head surprised and saw Shikamaru breathing hard, it looked like he ran here.

She finished taking off her skates and clenched her fist, she felt weird without him holding her hand.. it felt lonely.

"It ok.." she said looking at the floor. "I'm going home." she said and started walking ahead.

He followed her. "Why?" she didn't answer and he continued following her in silence, which she found unbearable.

"Why do you keep on following me?!" she turned around and asked angry. They were in front of a big Christmas Tree. "I don't get it at all! We barely know each other and still, you gave me the best Christmas. I thought it may be different this year and then you disappeared. You probably got bored or thought I was annoying, right?!" she said way too loud.

Again, he smiled and took out a small box from his pocket. "I went to buy this." he handed it to her.

She looked at it surprised and opened it. Inside was a neckle just like the one she wanted, but this one was made from silver not platinum. "W-Why..?"

He couldn't help himself this time, he started laughing. "I don't get you either, seriously. I'm making you a gift and you ask why, you always say what you think and you always talk too loud."

"Hey, what do you mean—"

"And I think you're cute." he said smiling.

Ino blushed, this wasn't the first time someone told her she was cute, but it was something different about him. She held the small bo in her hands and smiled.

"Thank you."

He approached, she was still looking at the floor shyly. Shikamaru took her hand and raised her chin, making her look at him. She was blushing and in the next moment, their lips connected in a gentle kiss. The world stopped in that second for both and they didn't realize people around them from the mall started clapping. After they parted and realized what was going on, he put the neckle around her neck and took her hand.

"Merry Christmas." he said smiling.

She held his hand tighter. "Shikamaru.. what were you actually doing in mall today?" she asked curious. "And why did you spend your Christmas with a stranger?"

"I have always been watching you." he answered short.

She raised an eyebrow. "Hey, what do you mean by that?" she asked blushing. "Come on, tell me, what did you mean?!"

He laughed and continued to look at her beautiful, blushing face.


	12. First year: Last day

**Author's note:** I should begin by apologizing for such a late update. So.. I'm sorry :c. I'm really disappointed with this chapter. It turn out to be how I expected but I had a major block. From now on, I'll definitely focus on Sasuke and Sakura. And.. I think it's about time to make Karin disappear a bit. XD

* * *

_**Chapter eleven. First year: Last day**_

* * *

The sun was shining brightly. Outside, the birds were singing happily and the cool, spring breeze came in the teenagers' room.

Sakura was sleeping—half of her body on the futon, half on the floor. She was sharing a pillow with Sasuke, they could feel each other's breath. Shikamaru had his head on his arm while Ino was hugging his waist tightly. Naruto and Hinata were very close, thought they didn't touch each other. And finally, Tenten had one of her legs on Neji. He had his hand on Tenten's ass. Yeah, Tenten's ass.

Ino woke up when the wind blew her bangs all over her face and she couldn't breath. She slowly blinked a few times when she realized where she was. The blonde smiled and blushed, she decided to enjoy a bit more this moment.. when her phone rang. She lazily searched for it without getting up and found it—she received a message from her friend and classmate, Temari.

_"Where the fuck are you? The chairman has gone crazy I told her you were feeling really bad and your friends took you to the hospital but she want said she wanted to go to the hospital now. I don't know and don't even care where you are but you better move your ass here in less than two hours, that's when the teachers' meeting ends and she'll go to the hospital." -Temari_

The blonde could barely read and at first, she didn't even understood what Temari wanted.. until she saw it was three o'clock in the afternoon and everyone around her was sleeping.

"GET UP, WE'RE IN BIG PROBLEMS!" she yelled and jumped on her feet. She started searching for some clothes in her bags as the rest tried to wake up.

"What do you want..?" Naruto said without opening his eyes, Hinata's face was already red and she was unable to say anything.

"It's already three o'clock genius and the chairman is gonna go crazy if we aren't back in two hours."

Naruto thought for a moment and then he jumped up and ran right to the boys' room. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji, unlike Naruto, were really calm. They also headed towards their room and changed clothes faster than the girls because, obviously, girls were still girls.

"Ok, everything ready?" Tenten asked as the boys put on the car the last things.

Everyone nodded. "Thank you for having us, ojii-chan!" Naruto waved from the car to the old man. The car started really fast and they left. "Shikamaru, why do you drive so fas—WHY IS SHE DRIVING?" the blonde immediately freaked out when he saw Ino driving.

"Shut up blondie, we don't have time to lose." she said.

"This is the first time you're driving?" asked Sasuke from the backseat.

Ino nodded. "Yup, but come on, how hard can it be?" she took a look at the clock from her wrist. "Only one hour left." she whispered to herself but everyone heard her.

"We're not gonna make it, Ino." Sakura said insecure rubbing her eyes, she was still sleepy.

Ino bit her lip, she knew Sakura was right. Shikamaru already had a plan but he silently watched Ino. As soon as they passed by a sign warning them about bears, Ino's eyes began to sparkle.

"That's it!" instead of following the road, she kept driving forward and entered deep in the forest. Everyone made a pain noise.

"Do you try to kill us Ino?" Tenten asked as she watched scared where they were heading. Deeper and deeper in the forest. "Watch out! That tree—" Ino already saw it and avoided it with skill.

She turned her head towards her bunned friend. "Trust me Tenten, I know what I'm doing!"

Shikamaru smirked for himself from his seat next to Ino. _'As expected'._

"I think you have other problems.." Ino told her bunned friend pointing towards Neji—his face was yellow, about to become green.

Tenten looked at him scared. "Don't tell me you have.."

"C-C-Car sickness.." Hinata completed.

Tenten facepalmed. "Oh God. Wait! Why me?" she asked Ino.

"Just help him Tenten, you're the only one next to him."

The car was moving forward, up and down, Neji was doing his best not to split out everything he ate yesterday.

"I'm hungry." Naruto complained.

Ino turned her head towards him angry."I'm trying to save your lives here and you complain about food?!"

"But we didn't eat anything today.."

Naruto kept complaining about food, Ino looked at the clock. Only fourty minutes left. Ino saw a few cars passing and she figured out there was the road she was looking for.

"Here we go!" she jumped with the car from the forest right on the road.

"You did it Ino!" Sakura jumped on excited from her seat.

"Of course I did." again, Shikamaru smirked.

"Look, the high school is just ther—" something stopped Ino and that something was a nightmare called traffic. "DAMN! If we're gonna stay here, it'll take at least two hours." she said biting her lip.

"W-What e-else can we d-do?" Hinata asked worried.

Shikamaru looked around and analyzed the situation. They were on a bridge, in the middle of traffic. The car was useless now, even worse, it was an inconvenient. Shikamaru spotted a few stairs at the end of the bridge and at the edge of the stairs, a boat.

"Follow me." Shikamaru said and climbed off of the car.

"Thank God!" Neji said and got off first.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked confused as everyone.

"Just follow him." Ino said. Shikamaru turned his head and smiled to Ino, grateful for her trust.

They left the car there but Sakura did something before leaving them there. She put a sign on the car of the car. "Please pass by us, thank you ^_^"

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked seeing that she's not next to him.

"Nothing." she answered and followed the others.

They went downstairs and everyone looked around. "Now what?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru smirked and pointed to the small boat. The first impression everyone had about it was that it couldn't even hold one person and they were eight.

"Come on already!" Ino said already in the boat.

"Are you two insane?!" Tenten asked as she saw Shikamaru climbing in the boat. "We're gonna die if we do that."

"You're right." Shikamaru said. "That's why we're gonna go four at a time." when he said this, Tenten looked relieved. "Tenten and Naruto you come with us." she looked a bit insecure at the others but decided to trust Shikamaru.

"Why would I go now?" Naruto asked.

"You're light." Shikamaru said and Naruto took it as a compliment. "I'll be back with the boat in fifteen minutes, you should take off as many things as possible until I get here. We'll be five next turn."

They left and everyone searched in their pockets to take off as many things as possible.

"I-I-I made a-a bentou, w-would you like t-to eat it?" Hinata asked the rest shyly.

Since Sasuke was hungry too, he was more than pleased to eat Hinata's bentou. Sakura, Sasuke, Neji and Hinata started eating Hinata's delicious food.

"This is great." Neji said taking a bite from the omlette.

"T-Thank you."

By the time they finished the bentou, Shikamaru was back with the boat. "We have to hurry, are you ready?"

Everyone nodded and jumped on the boat. The girls were about to have a heart attack once in a while, but the boys kept their calm and arrived on the other side of the lake.

Shikamaru fell on the ground tired, he couldn't move his arms anymore since he was the one to paddle. "T-T-Ten minutes.. " he managed to say between hard breaths.

Sasuke and Neji took each of his arms and put them around their shoulders.

"Rest." Neji said to his friend.

"Ok, we have to run to high school. We have exactly ten minutes so let's go." Ino said and started running as everyone followed her. After five minutes, they were all already tired. "Only five more minutes!" Ino told them.

"There it is, the high school!" Naruto said smiling but kept running.

They all entered in the high school's courtyard by jumping the walls. "Hurry up boys, only one more minute!" Ino said as the girls and boys parted, each of them going to their dorms.

Unexpectedly, the girls arrived at their apartments and didn't see anybody. In front of their apartments doors, the girls smiled at each other satisfied.

"We made it.." Tenten said breathing hard.

"Come on girls, we have to celebrate this. Girls' night at my and Tenten's apartment!" Ino said to Sakura and Hinata.

The girl began laughing and were about to gossip about the trip when they opened the door and a voice greeted them.

"So, how was the trip ladies?"

"K-K-Kakashi-s-s-sensei.." the girls said in unison, they could see him smirking through his mask and that wasn't a good sign.

"You're in biiiiig trouble."


	13. First year: Don't know anymore

**Author's note: **Dear amazing readers, I have a favor to ask of you.

I want to know how my story is developing. In other other words; constructive criticism! Please tell me in he reviews what you like, what you dislike, what you would like to happen and what would you like me to avoid :) I'd be so grateful!

* * *

_**Chapter twelve. First year: Don't know anymore**_

* * *

"Come on Kakashi-sensei, pleaseee?" Ino begged the silver-haired man. "I really want to go to that new caffè with Temari!"

He approached to her and smiled through his mask, Ino knew it wasn't a good thing. "No." Ino sighed and gave up. "I already told all of you that you can't go anywhere outside the high school's courtyard this month. This is your punishment for what you did. Though if it was me, I would have been more strict."

"But we even have to help you every morning with stupid things." Naruto also complained.

"Oh, about this. I have good news!" Kakashi said enthusiastic. Everyone gathered around him hoping he would say something like 'you don't have to do this anymore', but no, of course. "Today we'll clean the dorms and I made pairs of two." he raised one finger up and pointed to Sakura. "Sakura and Sasuke, you'll take the first etage from the girls' dorm."

_'You have no idea how lucky you are Sakura!'_ Ino thought as she crossed her fingers, hoping she will be paired with Shikamaru. At least, this could make her day better.

Sasuke looked at Sakura whom was smiling at him. "Let's do our best!" she said.

_'What is wrong with her? Being so enthusiastic about cleaning..'_ Sasuke wondered.

"Naruto and Ino, you'll take the other half of the girls' dorm." Ino's mouth dropped, she couldn't believe fate was so harsh with her.

Sasuke tried not to laugh too loud. "What's so funny dobe?!" Naruto asked as Kakshi cough and gave him a glare.

"Tenten and Shikamaru will take the first etage from the boys' dorm." the two of them looked at each other unimpressed but Ino was so jealous. Though, she knew that if Tenten would be in her place, Naruto wouldn't be alive at the end of the day. "Neji and Hinata will take the other half of the boys' dorm."

"P-Pleased to work with you." Hinata told Neji, though this group spend a lot of time together the two of them never actually talked about something other than the time Hinata invited him at Tenten's party.

Neji smiled satisfied with his partner. He didn't care who it was after all because anyone was fine, except Sasuke.

"Now go and have fun." Kakashi said sarcastically again, he loved to tease those little kids.

As soon as Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Ino arrived at the dorm, the girls wanted to go to their rooms and sleep. They had to work every single of the day of that month and most of time, all day. When they rarely finished their work earlier, they would go to the cafeteria, eat something and complain together. It was the beginning of spring and the first day of their last week of holidays.

"I'll go take the things we need from the basement. Come with me Ino." Sakura said and was about to leave holding her friend's hand when Ino stopped.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to let those two alone?" Ino asked as Sakura looked at the two boys. "Sasuke, can you go with Sakura?"

"Hn." Sasuke crawled his hands into his pockets and didn't move.

"Ok then, I guess you want to stay with Naruto.." Ino said ready to leave.

"We'll be back in a minute." Sasuke said taking Sakura's hand, he liked Sakura's presence a thousand times better than Naruto's.

They walked downstairs to the basement, Sasuke still holding Sakura's hand as she walked behind him. He heard her giggling behind him and stopped as they reached the bottom of the stairs and the entrance to the dark basement.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I don't know how, but we always end up holding hands." she answered with a big smile.

He looked at their hands for a moment and then let go of hers. She was right, they were always holding hands and after so many times, it felt just normal holding her hand. Sasuke turned around and headed deeper in the basement. There was only a small and useless light. He looked around for something that will be helpful.

"There it is!" Sakura said pointing to something above a big closet. She tried to reach.

Sasuke approached to her after sighing. "Wait.. I'll come and—" before he could finish, he saw that the closet was above to fall over Sakura. He didn't know how or why he did this, but it was something that he couldn't stop. "SAKURA!" he ran right to her.

In the next second, Sakura was on the floor and Sasuke above her.

"Sasuke.. are you—" she tried to say but when she saw his expression, she realized that the closet was above him. He could barely breathe, she couldn't say anything.

"Sakura!" Ino came rushing to her, she could only see Sakura's head and the closet floating above her. "What are you doing there?!" but Sakura couldn't answer, she was shocked, speechless.

"Sasuke.." Naruto also said finally seeing Sasuke. "Hurry up and call Kakashi-sensei here!" Naruto turned to Ino and said with a serious look on his face as he hurried and tried to take some weight off of Sasuke's back.

Ino was about to yell and tell him not to give her orders but he was right. As she ran to call Kakashi, she realized there was also another side of Naruto.

* * *

"Wake up already, dobe." Sasuke heard a whisper.

He was awake but his head and whole body was hurting like hell. As he opened his eyes, he wished he would've never opened them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he managed to fully open his eyes.

"I came all the way here and you ask me why! Do you even remember why are you here?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked a bit around and figured it was their high school's infirmary. He also remembered everything and the last thing he remembered was Sakura's face.

"S.." he whispered for himself but Naruto read his lips.

"Don't worry, she's fine." he answered. "Karin's here too, she was so worried that she came here."

When he heard that Karin, who was at her parents' house in Hokkaido for the holidays, came here he felt happy but at the same time disappointed. Deep down, he wanted to see _another_ person.

A redhead came in as Naruto left the room. She stepped inside with a worried look on her face, she sat on a chair next to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" she was keeping a distance.

"I'm fine." Sasuke asked still dizzy. "You didn't have to come, it's nothing serious."

Karin shook her head. "It's ok, there's only one week left until school starts so I had to come back anyway."

There was a moment of silence as Sasuke was looking nowhere and Karin at him. He was thinking how he could explain this to her. After all, she was his girlfriend. But there was no need to explain. Karin didn't talk for too long and she only asked him how he spend his holidays.

Sasuke was left alone for about an hour, he was told to sleep as much as possible. His body was hurting like hell and he was really tired, but he couldn't sleep unless he saw her. But of course, he—being Sasuke Uchiha—would never acutally _tell_ he wanted to see her, he only pretended he doesn't want to sleep.

The night came and Sasuke was still waiting. He was spoiled by Kakashi for being so reckless but when he asked his teacher 'what was I supposed to do? let her be crushed?', the man didn't say anything anymore.

Around ten at night, he was sick of staying alone. Though his back was still hurting, he could walk. He headed to the girls' dorm where he suspected everyone was. It took him a while before he arrived, but they were there; in Sakura and Hinata's room. Everyone was either on the bed or floor but when he entered and looked at everyone with an angry expression, they all looked at him speechless.

"You bastards.." he said trying to control himself.

"W-Wait dobe! The girls said you have to rest, that's why we didn't call you."

Sasuke looked around and spotted Sakura, the only one on the bed. She had her legs crossed and a weird expression on her face. Something like guilt was what her face was telling. He sighed and sat down on the floor next to the others. He smiled for himself seeing that Sakura was alright . The night passed by as always, some laughing, some smirking, some thinking deeply.. Though this all was only a façade.

Everyone asked themselves the same question; why did Sasuke do something like this? Even with his girlfriend who he loved, Sasuke was still an ice cube so what pushed him to something like this? Sakura didn't want to find out. She was only feeling guilty so she sneaked out of her room at three in the morning and went to Sasuke's apartment. As she walked to the boys' dorm, she spotted someone staying on a bench, looking at the sky. Hardly, she figured out it was Sasuke.

She walked and step by step, she reached his side. He raised his head surprised by her presence, but his face was the same as usual. She didn't sat next to him but went in front of him. Neither of the said anything for a moment, the wind started blowing.

"I.. " she finally said biting her bottom lip. "I am sorry." she couldn't look in his eyes anymore.

He was surprised. He never saw this side of Sakura. Sasuke got up and put a hand on Sakura's head. she opened her eyes in surprised as he ruffled her hair. Sakura raised her head amazed by what she saw—Sasuke was smiling. For some reason, she felt her cheeks were burning. This was the first time she actually saw Sasuke smiling and it was gorgeous.

"Go to sleep, it's late." was what he said before leaving a blushing Sakura alone.

* * *

Next morning, Sasuke left his room early while everyone else was still sleeping. He received a message from Karin where she asked him to meet her at the high school's lake, right behind the biggest building.

As soon as he spotted Karin looking at the lake, he approached. Karin felt his presence and turned around.

"Good morning." she said with a relaxed tone, as always.

He didn't answer, he only kept looking at her with the same expression. It was an unusual thing to receive a text from her and ask him to meet her—she was a difficult and proud woman.

"How are you feeling?" she asked facing him.

"I'm recovered." he said.

She raised an eyebrow and pocket his shoulder. His face betrayed his true condition, in reality, his body was still hurting.

"Like I thought. I won't take much of your time. I have to tell you something, you have to go and rest after this." it wasn't a question but an order told with kindness.

"Aa." he confirmed.

"I'll be straight, because I believe you already knew this would come." he raised an eyebrow. "We have to break up." she was looking straight at him, more serious and confident than ever. Sasuke felt something just stabbed his chest. She could easily read the surprise he had but she smiled. "Don't give me that face now Sasuke-kun!" Karin look at the ground, she couldn't look at him anymore because, though she looked just fine, she was hurt. "You know why.. you know too well." she managed to raise her head again but she turned around and faced the lake.

Sakura's face appeared in his mind.

Karin smiled sadly, his silence was the perfect answer. "At first I didn't even care.. because I knew you cared about me. Time passed and I did nothing, I didn't do anything to keep you next to me. I don't know what happened at that time at Tenten-san's birthday, but I saw how you were looking at _her_. Later, I began catching you looking for her presence more and more."

Sasuke was shocked to hear all of this. He? Searching for Sakura? No, that wasn't possible.

"I.. I don't want to keep this relationship going. I don't know if you figured this out already, so I won't tell you. You have to realize your feelings on your own. I hoped you'll realize soon, so I kept being by your side.. I was selfish and thought that, maybe, if you'd realize, you'd be able to let go." Karin was about to cry, her heart was hurting like hell but she bit her lip, turned around and kept talking. "I don't want to become jealous. I don't want the feelings I have for you to become superficial, so I have to do this."

"I.. don't get it.." he said the first words he thought. What did she meant by jealousy and superficiality?

"You really are simple-minded, aren't you Sasuke-kun?" he tried to smile and giggle. "If we continue this relationship, I'll become jealous of Sakura-san, because you'll keep giving her your attention. You'll keep going to her room with your friends without me.. I'll become a horrible person and, most probably, I won't let you spend time with her. You'd probably accept it, right Sasuke-kun?"

He didn't know what to answer. Sasuke thought about a life without Sakura's craziest ways of saying 'good morning', but he also thought about a life without Karin's hugs and kisses; he wasn't ready to give up on either of them. But what was wrong with him being friends with Sakura? She was his partner after all. He put a hand on his arm, where the tattoo he was given by the teacher on the first day was.

Karin's thoughts were confirmed. She raised on her heels and kissed Sasuke. Their lips connected, gentle and fast.. for the last time. After their lips parted, Karin looked in his eyes one last time.

Sasuke didn't know if Karin was or wasn't behind him anymore. He only looked at the sky, the wind blowing his bangs. Sasuke didn't know what to think anymore, he didn't know what he felt for Karin, he didn't know what Sakura meant for him.. He didn't know anything _anymore._


	14. First year: Meanwhile

_**Chapter thirteen. First year: Meanwhile**_

* * *

Tenten grabbed her bag fast and shut the door behind her. She knew it was a bad idea to tell Ino to go first and let her sleep. She was a top runner, but with this damn skirt on Tenten had to run as slow as a snail. As she finally reached the end of the stairs and passed by the last door, before she could exit the girls' dorm, she heard a strange noise. Tenten wanted to just pass by, but then she remembered that was the room the plumber kept his .. tools. Anyway, she wondered what could be inside making such a noise, but when she opened the door, she wished she never did.

Inside was a girl above _Neji._ She didn't have any shirt, only the bra and Neji's hand was about to take it off.. when Tenten saw him. For a moment, neither of them could say anything; Tenten was staring at them, Neji didn't move an inch and the unknown girl above him looked at both of them.

Finally, a vein popped on Tenten's head. He thought she will slam the door and leave, but no. Because she was Tenten.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" she asked calm looking straight in his eyes.

"Can't you see, dear?" asked the blonde girl above Neji. Tenten observed she had some curves.

"I didn't ask you anything." Tenten answered looking for a moment at the girl, then again looking at Neji.

"Well.. you see.." he tried to explain himself. For some reason, it was harder than he thought it would be.

More and more veins started popping on her forehead.

"Dress up now! I'll wait for you one minute in front of the dorm." she said and shut the door.

_'He'd better come or else..'_ Tenten thought as she waited for Neji. There were only ten seconds left.

Suddenly, the blonde came out of the dorm with a crying face. She looked at Tenten angry.

"You bitch!" the blonde said and left.

Tenten remained for a moment speechless, she didn't realize how that girl just called her.

"What did you say?!" she asked thought the girl was already , Tenten wanted to go after her but Neji's grip stopped her.

"Don't waste your time." Neji said with a serious look on his face. Tenten released her arm from his with a fast move, she looked at him angry. He backed off, scared of her glare. "I can explain!"

"Oh, you better do."

"Well—" a song started playing out of the blue, Neji put a hand on his pocket. "Wait a bit." he turned around and answered the phone. "Hello? Oh, Naruko-chan! Tomorrow? I think it's fine, what about seven? Fine, see you then. And don't forget, I like that pink lengerie." he turned back around to Tenten. "Finally. Where were—" as soon as he saw the dark aura around Tenten, Neji couldn't say anything anymore.

"What the heck was that about?" she asked getting closer and closer. "Pink lingerie?!"

"Well, yeah.. pink's pretty hot." he answered innocently.

Tenten couldn't bear with it anymore. She looked at the ground and Neji thought she was about to cry, but instead, she put all her strength in her fist and threw him fifty meters away.

"Perverted idiot!" she yelled and walked away.

Neji blinked a few times and recalled what just happened. "Perverted idiot.. what was that?"

* * *

In the classroom, Hinata was blushing madly. Her heart was beating like crazy. Why? Well, Naruto was resting his head on her lap, apparently sleeping. The teacher, Jirayia, was too lazy to do something and let the students rest. As the black-blue-haired girl tried to calm her heart, afraid Naruto might heart it, the blonde turned opened his eyes and looked at Hinata. She didn't notice.

"Oi.." he said slowly.

Hinata still didn't notice, she was way to concentrated on making her heart slow down.

"Oi, Hinata-chan!" he said louder this time.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes!" she finally said.

Realizing Naruto was the one calling her, she blushed madly and looked at him speechless. It was already Naruto's habit to sleep on her lap, but she couldn't help but blush every time. Also, even though they already know each other for four months, she was still blushing madly when he got close or when she heard him.

He smiled as he always did when she blushed. She was unique, he knew this as soon as he met her. Though, he didn't figure out what was so special about her.

"Let's run away." as soon as Naruto said those words, he realized she might get scared. "I-I mean let's get out of this boring class and go to the town." he said getting off her lap and moving his hands in the air, to show her he doesn't have any perverted thoughts.

Hinata blinked a few times, than smiled and nodded.

"Y-You mean you'll come with me?" he asked surprised.

She nodded again, but realizing that she might misunderstand, she blushed and panicked again.

"I-I-I m-m-mean if y-you don't w-w-want me to-to-"

"No, that'd be great! Let's get out of here." he said and catched her hand. She was about to faint at the touch of their hands, but she couldn't do something like this now.

Slowly, the two of them sneaked out the room without the teacher noticing. Naruto was so happy that he forgot a detail.

"N-Naruto-k-kun.." Hinata tried to say, but the blonde was daydreaming, he had tons of plans.

"I have so many ideas Hinata-chan! We can go to the amusement park, or to the poll, iţ's pretty hot right?" at the thought of Hinata in bikini, Naruto was about to have a nosebleed, but Hinata woke him up before this.

"Naruto-kun, the bodyguards!" she yelled and stopped right before the bodyguards who were at the exit could see them. She looked around and spotted a big tree, so she took Naruto and hid behind it.

"Y-You're right Hinata-chan, sorry." he said smiling and rubbing the back of his head. Their hands weren't joined anymore.

"N-N-No problem." she blushed again.

"Okay now, we gotta make a plan to get out of here without those bodyguards noticing." Naruto said. He looked behind the tree and counted how many bodyguards are. "Twenty, are you kidding me?!"

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun, there a-are twenty outside t-too." Hinata said shyly.

"Great." Naruto said sarcastically, as he sat down crossing his legs and arms. "What can we do now.."

Hinata looked around for a moment and thought about a plan. She took a small rock from the ground and threw it away.

"What was that?!" the bodyguards got panicked and started looking everywhere.

"Why did you do that Hinata-chan?" Naruto whispered cautious as the guards already started running around. Luckily, they haven't been found yet.

This time, the shy girl grabbed Naruto's hand. She was holding it tightly, but in a graceful way which made Naruto blush.

"That's our chance, Naruto-kun." the two of them ran to the exit.

"It's locked." Naruto said trying to open the gates. He looked at the height of the gates and smirked. "Come on Hinata, get on my shoulders."

Hinata blushed madly. "W-W-W-What?"

"You'll jump and get the key from the guards, room. There." he said pointing to a small, white room with a lot of windows. The keys were on a table and the door was open. "Hurry up Hinata-chan, they'll come back soon."

Hinata's thoughts rushed through her mind, but before she realized it, she was already approaching. She took a deep breath and got on Naruto's shoulders. With a lot of effort, she managed to jump over, but she fell on her knees.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked agitated. The guards spotted them and they were coming fast, but Naruto didn't care about this.

"Y-Yes, p-please don't w-w-worry about me." she said as she opened the gates.

"You brats, come back!" the guards yelled as the two of them arrived on the other side of the gates.

"Hinata-chan, give me the keys!" the blonde said as the girl did as she was told. Naruto locked the guards inside. "Catch us now, you stupid!" he said as he took Hinata's hand and started running.

Hinata had no idea what she was doing. She has never been the kind of girl to skip classes—even more, to skip them with a boy. Actually, until she started high school she was scared of boys.

"So.." Naruto said as the two of them arrived in an amusement park. "Where should we go now?" he asked the girl behind him. She let go of her hand, wondering if what she was doing now was fine. Naruto's smile fade away, he realized the girl was scared. "Hinata-chan." she looked at him surprised by his suddenly change of voice. "It's ok if you want to go back, I don't mind." he tried to say with a smile on his face. "I.. I'm sorry for forcing this on you."

Hinata's heart hurt. She didn't want to see this look on Naruto's face, she didn't want to make him apologize.

"It's ok." she said smiling, without stuttering.

Seeing the smile on her face, he grabbed her both hands and smiled back.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan." her heart skipped a beat, like it did a lot lately. "But I understand your worries." his face changed into a mature one. "Can we just go to the ferris wheel? We can go back after."

Hinata smiled, she was just so happy. "Uhm." she nodded and the two of them went to the ferris wheel.

On the first minutes, the two of them looked around, the landscape was gorgeous. The park was almost empty, since it was around twelve o'clock. Naruto finally sat down, in front of Hinata. She was looking out the window smiling.

"Ne, Hinata-chan." he said without realizing. "Tell me more about you."

Hinata was caught off guard. She blushed as the blonde looked straight at her.

"W-W-W-What would y-you like t-to k-know?"

"Anything. What food you like, what you don't, what is your favorite movie, what is your favorite singer."

Hinata thought for a bit. "W-Well, I r-really like m-my mother's onigiri, a-and I guess I d-don't r-really like carrots. M-My favorite movie i-is Titanic a-a-and I u-usually listen to A-Ayumi Hamasaki." Naruto nodded and absorbed every information. "W-What a-a-about you?"

"Me? I love ramen, I could eat ramen all day. I guess I don't hate any food. My favorite movie is Run For It and.." he looked away with a somewhat irritated look on is face.

"Something h-happened N-Naruto-kun?"

He approached to Hinata and whispered. "I'll tell you a secret, but do you promise not to tell anybody else?" his face had a serious look.

"Y-Y-Yes!" she was so happy, this meant that he trusted her.

"Hmm.." he said still not sure. "I know! Let's make a pinky promise." he said handing her his pinky.

"Pinky p-promise?" she looked at is pinky unsure, she had no idea what a pinky promise was.

"You don't know? It's an absolute promise. If you ever break it, you have to eat a hundred noodles." he said with a devilish look on his face.

"I-I won't ever break t-t-this promise!" she said and fast handed her pinky to him.

"My favorite singer is actually.. that teme." he confessed embarrassed.

"D-D-Do you m-mean Sasuke-s-s-san?"

"Shhh!" he said putting a finger on his lips.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle. "I promise."

He smiled. Their eyes made eye-contact and she blushed again, his heart skipped a beat. Unconsciously, he begun slowly approaching to Hinata. Their lips were about to connect when..

"Yo kids." a man opened the door and made them a sign to leave.

The two of them looked embarrassed at the man who came at the worst moment.

As the two were walking outside the park, Naruto took Hinata's hand, without reason this time. She didn't run or avoided it. She only smiled for herself as he did too.

* * *

"Shikamaru-kun!" Ino came out of nowhere, she started following Shikamaru along the hallways. "Can we eat together?"

"Do what you want." he said as the arrived at the cafeteria.

They went and bought something to eat. Shikamaru, a full plate while Ino a single yogurt. They sat at a table alone, Ino was silent the whole time.

"Why did you take only that?" he asked looking at the small yogurt.

Ino smiled. "Remember I told you I found what I want to do?" He nodded. "I want to become a model, so I have to lose weight."

He looked at her surprised. "Do you think it'll be that easy?"

"What do you mean?" the aura changed, he seemed mad again.

"To have a success carrier. You're gonna lose weight, go to a casting, they will see that you're a member of the famous Yamanaka family and you'll become a model. That's what you plan?" he was harsh with her again. Even he didn't know why he always acted like this towards her, maybe he had some expectations from her?

Instead of yelling, like he expected, she smiled. "No. I'll chance my name."

"What?"

"I'll change my name, I'll create a scene name and simply go with it. Of course I know that it won't be easy, but who said I don't like challenges?" she said with a brave look on her face. She looked determinate. He begun laughing loudly. "Why are you laughing?" she asked surprised.

"What's up with you? A scene name? Something like 'Loudy' (**A/N:** from 'loud')?" he asked sarcastically.

"That's perfect!" she said hitting the table.

He smiled. "You're so simple-minded."


	15. First year: A new challenge

**Author's note:** Yeah, late update...again. I don't have time at all.

Morning: Gym;

Afternoon: High School;

Night: Homework. -.-

I guess I'll explain a few things in this chapter and I think it will be easier for you all to understand some things. By the way, their high school years look like this:

January, February, March - School

April - Holiday

May, June, July - School

August - Holiday

September, October, November - School

December - Holiday

If it wasn't clear, they're at the beginning of September now.

* * *

_**Chapter fourteen. First year: A new challenge**_

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Tenten said loudly to her petal-haired best friend.

Sakura looked worried at friend. "Maybe you misunderstood Ten."

After she heard what happened this morning, she really couldn't believe it. Neji never told them he has a girlfriend neither he acted like he has one.

"What was there to misunderstand?! A girl—wearing only lingerie—with big boobs and a big ass was _above_ him. And he didn't ever wear a damn shirt! If I didn't bump in, they were gonna fu—forget it." the bunned girl stopped at the right time.

She was about to forget of Sakura's innocent mind, but she was never allowed to. After all, she promised to always protect Sakura from everything.

"But I think he forgot to tell us he has a girlfriend, but I'm sure he would have told us sooner or later!" Sakura said smiling. The girls were walking to their classroom as the conversation went on.

That's when Tenten realized Sakura didn't understand a thing. She didn't understand that girl wasn't his girlfriend, and she didn't understand that Neji was a player.

"That bastard.. I'm gonna kill him!" Tenten hit the wall in front of her because of the anger she felt the moment she remembered everything, again.

"Tenten-san, please don't break the school's propriety." the electrician said as he passed by the girls.

"Hai, hai."

"Come on Tennie, let's go to the class." Sakura said dragging her friend.

The two of them stepped on the classroom and sat on the floor, as usual. All the classrooms looked more like gym rooms. Each of them spotted their partners but neither went to them running. Tenten's reason was obvious, while Sakura didn't even know why she didn't move. What happened two or three months ago, that night, how her heart was running and his smile. She didn't forget that smile not even for a moment.

Also, she observed that he changed. Sasuke was.. weird. Little by little, he begun avoiding her. He talked even less than usual. He was distant and she confused. Why did he started avoiding her without a reason? He told her that he wasn't mad about that incident, at least that's what he showed her, but why did he begun to avoid her now?

Sakura saw Tenten approaching to Neji who had a scared look on his face. She hoped he would get out of it alive somehow. The pink-haired girl also approached to Sasuke who was resting against a wall. His arms crossed and his eyes closed. When she approached, he didn't react though she was sure he knew she was there.

"Good morning, Sasuke!" she tried to say cheerfully.

"Hn." was his answer. For the first time, he noticed that she had dropped the '-chan'.

"Good morning students." Kurenai-sensei, their vocal and favorite teacher, said smiling. "I have to announce something." she caught their attention now. "In two months from now on, you'll have a test."

"What?!" the class asked surprised.

"Well, it shouldn't be that surprising. Junken High School _is_ a top school and even if some of you considered it was easy to get in, I hope you didn't consider it will be that easy to stay here, right?"

Nobody answered.

"And I mean not only the average half of the first years, but our stars as well." she said smiling devilish. "I shall explain how this test is gonna work. Half of the year has already finished and you have to think clearly what you want to do. It can be anything our program allows. So, you have to choose what you want to do. You have three days to decide, than I'll give you a paper where you'll write what you chose. Music, Sports and Acting; these are the three categories."

Everyone was worried, the atmosphere tensed.

"Oh, and since today the classes will last only for three hours, instead of six. This way we hope you'll have time to practice. The ones who will judge you will be our professors, the director, a member from each class of seniors and three special guests. Which means, thirteen people. All of them will be experts so don't underestimate them. You will be evaluated with your partner. Even though you two chose different things, you have to come up with an idea to mix them and make something spectacular."

The pairs already begun talking with each other about what are they gonna do. Sasuke didn't even look at Sakura, neither Tenten at Neji.

"I already apologized." Neji told his partner which paid him no attention.

Instead of hitting him, like he expected her to, Tenten have him no attention. This irritated him even more. Tenten didn't answer and pretended to listen to the teacher. A vein popped on his forehead, he was getting angry.

"You know what? I don't even know why I apologized to you. I don't owe you anything neither are you my girlfriend." with every word he said, she was losing her calm. He seemed so calm. "I take back my apologies." he said resting his chin on his hand.

A dark aura surrounded Tenten. It was clear, she couldn't keep calm anymore. "You bastard.." she begun as she stand on her feet. "I DON'T NEED YOUR APOLOGIES!" Tenten finally said out loud, catching her classmates' attention.

She again tried to hit Neji who was on the floor, but she missed. He backed off. Angry, she tried to hit him again and again and he avoided every attack, until Tenten hit the wall and made a huge hole.

Kurenai sighed. "Tenten-san, I have to ask you to stay with me in the break. We have to talk."

Tenten turned around without looking at Neji. For some reason, he felt guilty.

The hour passed by giving explications and answering questions about the test.

"That's all." Kurenai said and the students begun to leave.

Sakura looked at Tenten and wanted to approach, but Tenten moved her hand, telling her to go first. Because Sakura was worried and couldn't just leave her friend. She decided to wait at the door.

When Sakura looked around, she saw that Sasuke already left. The petal-haired girl puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting patiently for her friend.

Inside, Kurenai approached to Tenten. Few meters behind her was Neji looking straight in their teacher's eyes. "Neji?"

"It was my fault, Kurenai-sensei. I apologize." both girls were surprised, especially the younger one.

"I don't wait to find someone to blame, I just want you to understand that you can't always let your anger flow out." she said looking at Tenten.

The bunned girl looked at the ground. She clenched her fists, trying to calm. "I understand."

"I hope so." Kurenai said and left the two alone.

There was silence for a moment, Neji wasn't sure if he should say something while Tenten was confused.

"Why did you do this?" she asked almost whispering. He was behind her.

Crawling his hands in in his pockets, he answered simply. "Because this is the truth."

"It is not!" she turned around and answered loud.

Her expression surprised Neji, he never expected something like this. Tenten's cheeks were burning red, her pupils dilated.

Neji smirked. "Remember what the teacher said about the anger flowing?" he walked away as she remained there stunned. "Come on, what are you doing standing there?" he asked turning his head around to see her.

"I-It's none of your business!" she said and walked away in front of him.

As soon as she opened the door and met Sakura, the tiny girl looked at her friend surprised. "Tenten, you alright? Your face is all red."

Tenten slapped her cheeks hard and blinked a few times. "Yes, I'm alright. Let's go."

* * *

"Ok, so what are we going to do?" Sakura asked putting her chin in her palm.

The other seven teenagers sighed, none of them knew what to do. Of course, the problem which bothered everyone was the test. They had no idea what to chose, Tenten and Neji were acting weird, Hinata was insecure and scared and Shikamaru couldn't care less. Sakura proposed to gather together in her room, since they haven't done this lately anyway, and talk about this.

"I'm open for any idea." Ino said looking especially at her partner which was lying on the bed. She wasn't sure if he fell asleep but he better wouldn't.

"This test is the stupidest thing I ever heard of." Sasuke spoke, putting his chin in his palm, his legs crossed as he sat on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" his tone showed he didn't want to say anything rude, but his words somehow irritated the brown-haired girl. "The four of us," he looked at each boy. "Are already set in the music department, except for the dobe."

"I still don't get the thing with the departments." Ino sighed. "Can someone explain ?"

Sasuke got up from the floor and took a sheet and a pen. He sat again on the floor and Ino followed him. He drew three columns and wrote 'Music' at the top of the first one, 'Sports' at the top of the second one and 'Acting' at the top of the last one.

"Look," he begun with a gentle voice. "These three departments also have categories." His hands moved along with the pen, writing down in the 'Music' column. "In this department are three kind of stars. Singers, dancers, composers. Shikamaru, Neji and I are dancers, though I also have a career as singer." he didn't want or sounded arrogant.

"By the way Sasuke, why did you chose so many categories? I heard you're also an actor." the blonde asked curious.

"I like to do a lot of things and couldn't choose only one." he paused for a moment. "Back to our business. The 'Sports' department has far more categories but our high school only works with the most popular ones; football, swimming and ice-skating."

"REALLY?" Tenten jumped from the bed she was sharing with Sakura and a half-sleep Shikamaru. Everyone looked at her.

"That's right." Sakura slowly hit her palm with her fist. "Weren't you part of our middle school's swimming team, Tennie?"

She nodded and Neji listened carefully. "Yeah, I had no idea this school has something like this."

Naruto started laughing out loud. "Seriously? It's been already seven months since you're here and you didn't even know they have a swimming category?"

Tenten glared at him which made him shut up."I can't help it, this place is enormous."

"Anyway," Ino said trying to change back the subject. She looked at Sasuke.

"And the 'Acting' department has only two categories; actors and models. Naruto works in this department, since he's a model. Or so he calls himself." the chicken-ass-haired boy whispered the last part but Naruto heard his name.

"What did you say dobe?"

"Nothing." Sasuke looked at Tenten who waited for her question to get an answer with her arms crossed, she was reting her back against the bed, lying on the floor. "Back to the first question; since we're already part of some department, it's like we have had already chosen. The same goes for all the idols here and that means that the other students, the average part I mean, have to choose something depending on what the idols are specialized in. For example, you can't choose to be an actor if your partner if already a football player. There's no way you can mix those two."

Now that Sasuke explained everything, the others seemed to understand better how difficult this test is gonna be.

"Than.. what are we going to do?" Ino asked looking at her three friends.

"I'm gonna do what I want." Tenten answered fast, closing her eyes. "I will never chose my future depending on others' choices."

Neji didn't say anything, which the boys found unusual. The grey-eyed boy was still feeling guilty, but that wasn't the only reason for his silence. He also thought that this test wasn't fair.

Suddenly, Shikamaru took the pillow off of his head and opened his eyes.

"I have an idea." he said before yawning. Everyone looked at him, waiting for the idea. "Why don't we make a band?

Nobody said a word, they were all surprised. Why didn't anybody thought about this?

"I-I-I'd love to!" getting up, Hinata was the first one to say something.

"But isn't this against the rules?" Tenten commented.

"There's no rule that says teams can't mix." the lazy genius answered. In his mind, he already knew who came with the idea for this test. It wasn't a simply stupid test, but a challenge.

"I think this could work." Ino came in the conversation. "Hinata and Sakura really do have some amazing voices." she completed, winking at her two friends which blushed madly.

"I could play the drums!" Naruto said enthusiastic already imagining the drum sticks in his hands.

"I and Neji took guitar lessons." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

Shikamaru also had a satisfied smile on his face. "So, are we going to do it?"

Sakura put her hand in the middle of the circle they made. "I'm in!"

Above hers, Ino and Hinata also put their hands. "We are too."

"There's no way I can miss something like this!" the overly energetic-blonde also came.

Sasuke smirked. "Sounds interesting."

Shikamaru obviously put his hand above everyone else's, while all of them waited for Neji's answer.

He sighed. "I can't be the only one who won't be in, right?" he smirked and his hand also came above everyone else's.

"Ok, let's do it!" Ino shouted as their hands jumped in the air at the same time.


	16. First year: Blockbusters

**_Chapter fifteen. First year: Blockbusters_**

* * *

"A band?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow. She put a hand down her chin and thought for a moment after the eight students nodded. "I think it is alright, there's no rule against anything like this."

"Really? Thank you so much sensei!" Sakura said and jumped on her female friends, hugging them.

As the students were smiling and hugging each other, the black-haired woman took out some papers. "Oh, what name will have your band?"

They looked at each other and Shikamaru spoke first. "We will think and—"

"Blockbusters!" Sakura cut him off.

"What?!" the boys, Tenten and Ino asked surprised and obviously against this.

"Then Blockbusters is." the teacher said, giggling.

"Sensei, we'd like to think about another—"

"Kurenai, come here. We need you right now!" another teacher yelled.

"Yes!" she answered to the voice outside the teacher's room. "I will complete the papers later, don't worry."

"But—"

"I have to hurry."

And as she left, everyone except Sakura and Hinata had a poker face and mouths dropped while Sakura was waving to Kurenai saying 'bye-bye' next to a smiling Hinata.

* * *

"Sakura, what were you thinking about?!" Ino said putting her hands on her hips as Sasuke and Naruto finally arrived in the girls' room. Now they were all here.

Sakura looked at the floor with a sad face. "But.. I thought it was a cute name.."

Ino and Tenten sighed. "You should have discussed this with all of us. After all, we're a team now." the brown-haired girl said with a more gentle voice.

When Sakura saw Sasuke coming inside the room, she avoided meeting his eyes afraid that he too might be upset with her.

"I.. I think it is a cute name." Hinata said, trying to calm Ino.

Neji and Shikamaru were sitting on the bed, the first one being annoyed and the other one whispering 'troublesome'.

"Cats fight?" everyone looked surprised at the person who said this. Sasuke did nothing but looked at the girls with the same expression as all the glances were on him.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat, has he done this to attract everyone's attention and save her?

"You know, I thought about this and it's a pretty cool name." Naruto said as he and Sasuke sat on the floor, grinning at Hinata. The shy girl blushed and smiled back.

"But isn't this the name of a group of kids from a cartoon?" Ino complained.

"Well, I don't mind." Naruto continued.

"Me neither." Shikamaru and Sasuke said at the same time.

Tenten sighed. "I guess it's okay after all—if all of you are fine with it." she said.

"I still do not like the name." Neji said bluntly. Tenten turned her head towards him and her expression surprised him. She moved her lips and he read 'Please.' "If I think better, it's pretty cool." he said, blushing unnoticeably. He considered her earlier expression cute.

"I guess I give up." Ino said and smiled at Sakura, now smiling too.

"So, where should we start? We have less than two months to make a good song." Tenten said.

"It's already late." Shikamaru said seeing as it was already past seven eight o'clock. "We'll leave now. Meet us in front of Sasuke and Naruto's apartment at eleven o'clock after hours, apartment number 205."

The girls nodded.

"Can we sleep here tonight?" Ino asked Sakura pointing to Tenten.

Sakura nodded cheerfully while Hinata put her index finger under her chin worried. "W-We have t-to be careful, Anko-san is t-the one to check the r-rooms this night.Y-You too." she told the boys.

Hearing this, Ino got scared a little but she was sure they would be fine. "No problem, she won't catch us."

"Well, see you tomorrow." Shikamaru said. "And don't be late." he completed looking at Ino.

He knew too well the stupid habit his partner had—she was always waking up too late and took too much time to get ready.

The boys left one by one, Sasuke was the last one to exit the room and before he left he turned his head towards the girls.

"Good night." he said, looking especially at one petite, pink-haired girl.

The door closed and all of them were speechless. "Did what I think it happened actually happened?" Ino asked still looking at the closed-door.

"Yeah.." Tenten answered.

"That was weird." Ino said and moved in Sakura's bed.

Sakura was still unable to move. The look in his eyes.. it was like he tried to tell her something, but what?

"Sakura?" Hinata asked looking at her friend worried.

"Let's start the party!" Sakura said as she came back to reality.

"No party tonight, Saks." Tenten answered as the girl made their way to the double bed.

As Ino analyzed Sakura, she smiled devilishly. "Looks like our little cherry blossom petal has a crush."

Hearing this, Hinata smiled. She though that even after all those months, Sakura was still thinking about Sasori. When the pink-haired girl blushed madly and looked at all the girls surprised, she realized she didn't love him anymore.

Ino was still smiling devilishly while Tenten became curious. "Come on tell us, is there something between you two?" the blonde asked.

Sakura was looking at Hinata and Tenten for help but their were just as curious as her blonde best friend. "I-I-I don't k-know what y-you're talking about." she said looking away as she blushed. "There's nothing between me and Sasuke."

"Aha!" Ino stated pointing to her friend with her index finger. "I didn't say who you had a crush on, yet you assumed it was Sasuke. You're busted."

What Ino said was true, but Sakura really didn't have crush on Sasuke. Or so she thought..

"That means I have a crush on him?" Sakura asked her friends, she wasn't sure of her feelings.

"Not really." Tenten said serious.

"There are other things too. Like, you think about him all the time, you want to be with him, you feel like hugging him tightly—things like this."

Sakura listened serious and nodded. Sure she had a long relationship with Sasori and loved him, but they never had a normal relationship. They never went on a normal date, maybe one or two times. So, she didn't really have experience in love. After all, she was the same clueless Sakura.

"I.. have a crush on Sasuke.." she said after thinking as she recalled feeling everything Ino said. She was blushing madly as she was holding her big pillow looking like a panda's head.

"Really?!" Tenten asked surprised. After what her friend has been through because of Sasori in the past months, she decided to protect Sakura from being hurt.

"Tenten.." Hinata begun putting her hand on the brown-haired girl's shoulder. "I-It will be ok, Sasuke is our friend after all." she whispered in her ear while Ino and Sakura were looking at them suspicious.

Tenten relaxed a bit, thinking that Hinata may be right. She sighed.

"Just.. be careful,ok?" she put a hand on Sakura's head and patted it, but the petite girl was thinking deeply about was she just found out. Her cheeks were red, almost as red as Hinata's are when Naruto is close.

* * *

"I'm so tired." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head as he yawned.

"You worked so much today." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I know right?" Naruto didn't sense his sarcasm.

Sasuke mentally face-palmed and wondered again how come this dense person was his best friend.

"Who's there?" a loud voice asked as a light approached the boys.

They were on the hallways, trying to get out the girls' dorm.

"Remember Ino's reaction when she heard that Anko is on duty tonight?" Naruto asked as he begun to tremble. That woman was the scariest person he ever met.

"We have to hide." Sasuke said looking around. There was no escape, except an apartment's door. He sighed, they had no other escape and he knew he would curse himself later for doing this. "Come here." he whispered to the boys as he opened the door and entered.

Outside, they heard Anko's footsteps on the hallway.

"It's safe." Shikamaru said when the footsteps' sound faded away.

"Aaa.. guys?" Naruto said as he looked terrified behind them, while Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji were facing the door.

"What?" Neji asked turning around.

He saw two girls dressed in some sexy pajamas. One girl had middle-length, grey, straight hair and was holding a baseball bat in her hands. Behind her was hiding shyly behind her, having brown, short,curly hair and brown eyes.

"We can explain." Sasuke begun backing off a step.

"You better would." the grey-haired girl said glaring at them.

Before Sasuke could say what actually happened, Neji destroyed everything. He couldn't control his hormones and since the girl in front of them holding a baseball bat was having a generous chest, he couldn't help touching it.

"KYAAAH!" the girl yelled and fast as the sound, the baseball bate made contact with his head.

* * *

"What in the world happened to you?" Tenten asked as Neji opened their apartment's door for the girls.

It was eleven o'clock. and the girls were right on time. Neji's left eye was purple and his head neither looked too good.

"Long story." he answered and let the girls enter.

Tenten was the last one to enter.

"Don't you come in?" he asked.

"I want to apologize." she said serious.

He raised an eyebrow, surprised. He never expected her to apologize to him.

"What for?" he asked.

"I've been quite harsh on you these days.. so, I'm sorry." she said looking at the ground embarrassed.

He smiled and seeing he doesn't say a word, she raised her head and saw that smile. "Apology accepted." Neji replied and the two of them entered.

Sasuke was sharing an apartment with Naruto and all of them were in his room now. Tenten's mouth dropped as she saw how big and fancy was his room. It was ten times bigger than her room and her room itself was quite big, just imagine Naruto's room. A big plasma with thousands video games in a corner, a large bed between two giant windows and many other expensive things filled the room. All of them were now on a large, round couch chatting.

"Why is your room so big?" the brown-haired girl asked the blonde.

"Well you see, my cousin visited me and said it was unacceptable to have such a small room so she told my dad to talk with the principal and make something about this. And well.. he did." he said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Junken Top Idols High School was a prestigious school and 95% of the people here are rich, so Tenten herself wasn't in a bad material state, but she would never tell her parents to make something like this for her. Moreover, she never liked to waste money on stupid things like this. She knew how hard her parents work to earn money.

"Who's your cousin?" she asked.

"Kanon Uzumaki." he answered and Ino's mouth dropped.

"Do you mean that famous fashion designer?!" She asked jumping on Naruto as she grabbed his neck.

"Y-Yeah.." he answered. "Personal space, please."

"I want to meet her, no, I must meet her. You have to present her to me!" she said overly excited. "You will present her to me, won't you?" she asked looking at him with a threatening glare.

"Fine, fine! Just get off of me." he said and Ino quickly jumped off of him.

She went on the couch next to Hinata and whispered something into her ear. "Don't worry, I don't have any plans with him. He's all yours."

Hearing this, Hinata blushed madly. "I-I-I-I-Ino!"

"So, where should we start?" the blonde asked ignoring her friend.

"We should decide our roles first." Shikamaru begun as he took a paper and a pen from the table.

"Oh,oh! Me, me on the drums!" Naruto said raising his hand like an excited middle-schooler.

"Do you know how to play them?" Sasuke asked skeptically as he pointed to the music instruments next to the couch. There were the drums, guitars, microphones and DJ disks.

"Pfff, of course!" he said and jumped on the chairs. "Three, two, one!" he yelled and begun hitting the drums. Horrible sounds begun hurting everyone's hears.

"Stop, someone make him stop!" Ino said covering her ears.

Shikamaru hurried and took the chopsticks from his hands. "T-That's enough Naruto." he said, his ears were hurting.

"How it was?" the blonde asked excited.

"Horrible." Tenten and Ino answered as Hinata wanted to say it was ok, but everyone would disagree.

"We can't let you do this." Shikamaru said as everyone except Hinata nodded.

"Come one guys, I really want to do this." Naruto complained.

"Hey, can I try too?" Sakura asked Shikamaru.

He nodded and handed her the chopsticks. As Sakura sat down, she begun hitting the drums.

"Hey, she's pretty good." Ino said moving her head on the rhythm as everyone listened.

"That's quite a surprise." Neji said looking at Sasuke who listened surprised too.

"Sakura-chan, that was great! Can you teach me?" Naruto asked taking her hands in his.

Sakura smiled looking at him and nodded.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked the pink-haired girl. "This guy is really stupid."

"What did you say teme?" Naruto asked threatening.

As Sakura and Sasuke's eyes locked for a moment, she blushed remembering the last night's talk with the girls. She looked away avoiding his gaze and nodded.

"Ok but if you won't learn in two weeks how to play the drums, you'll have the tambourine." Shikamaru said pointing to a small instrument.

"Are you kidding me? I, Naruto Uzumaki, will never use that thing. I will learn how to play the drums in one week!" he stated glorious.

Sasuke smirked. "One week then."

"Ok, next?" Shikamaru said as he wrote down that the drums were taken by Naruto.

"I have always wanted to try one of these." Tenten said as she approached the DJ disks. She started them and showed everyone what she can do.

"Sounds pretty good." Neji said and Tenten smiled in return.

"Thanks." she answered.

"Tenten found a place too." Shikamaru stated writing down.

"Those girls really are something." Neji told Naruto and Sasuke, the blonde nodding as Sasuke kept looking at a certain pink-haired girl.

"I'm on the guitar." the raven-haired boy said without moving from the couch.

"I'll take the bass." Neji also said from the same comfortable spot.

Shikamaru noted everything. "I'll also be on the DJ disks." he said still writing.

For a moment, he titled his head and looked at the bunned girl to see if she had something against this but she smirked and nodded, as she was daring him to try and be better than her.

"Well, I can try and learn the guitar." Ino said taking a guitar and letting a sound echo in the room.

"Ok, Sasuke can help you." Shikamaru said without even asking the raven which looked not too pleased.

"Can I also play the drums? Two is better than one." Sakura said and Shikamaru nodded.

"Ok, so this is what we have. Drums—Naruto and Sakura, Guitar—Sasuke and Ino, DJ disks—me and Tenten, Bass— Neji." everyone looked at Hinata who was blushing, not used to so much attention. "This means.."

"That she will be our singer." Sasuke completed.

"W-W-What?" the shy girl asked.

"This will be perfect, Hinata has an amazing voice!" Ino said as Sakura and Tenten nodded.

"Can you sing something?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto's eyes begun to sparkle.

Naruto sat down next to Hinata.

"I-I-I.." she stuttered.

The male blonde took her hand in a way that nobody observed, she looked surprised at him and he smiled. She figured out what he was thinking. _'You can do it, Hinata-chan!'_

She took a deep breath and thought about a song that would be good. The first thing that came in her mind was the song she heard while watching 'The Little Mermaid' as child. There were no lyrics, only the vocal 'a'.

She opened her mouth and begun to sing. Everyone was listening, their hearts warming. Her voice was so beautiful. They heard her singing at Tenten's birthday party—at least most of them—but hearing her here without any background and noise it was so much different.

When she finished, everyone was looking at her smiling. The blush appeared on her face again.

"H-How it was?" she asked nervous.

"Singer—Hinata." Shikamaru said as he wrote down.

* * *

**Author's note**: The song from little mermaid is the one Ariel sang when the witch took her voice XD Everyone knows it, right?


	17. First year: Jealousy

**_Chapter sixteen. First year: Jealousy_**

* * *

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked seeing the girl spacing out.

It was not until Naruto put a hand on her shoulder that Sakura snapped out of her worries.

"Yes!" she said and everyone looked at them, except Sasuke.

The teenagers gathered in Naruto's room again to start making a song for the test. It has been three weeks since they started the daily meetings. Naturally, they spread in groups of two. Sakura was teaching Naruto how to play the drums, Shikamaru and Tenten were adjusting the sound of the DJ disks, Sasuke was teaching Ino how to play the guitar and Hinata was thinking about the lyrics of their future song. Neji was just looking at them since he didn't have any problems. He would only try different sounds on his bass once in a while.

Three weeks passed and they didn't improve at all.

Sakura was always daydreaming, more like something was bothering her and she couldn't properly teach Naruto. Shikamaru and Tenten couldn't help but look at two certain persons most of time, they could never concentrate. They needed to be in perfect sync but it was impossible in their current state. Having nothing better to do, Neji was most of time looking at Hinata and she always became nervous. She couldn't concentrate. As for Sasuke and Ino, things were better than expected. Ino was really captivated by the guitar and Sasuke was patient while teaching her. She wasn't learning too fast nor too slow, she was making some mistakes but Sasuke was patient with her.

Sakura was watching them closely. As Naruto was calling her name, she couldn't hear. She was looking at Sasuke when his lips curved into a smile. She felt her chest aching. Why was she feeling this way? Many questions floated in her head. Does Ino like Sasuke? Does Sasuke like Ino? Does she like Sasuke?

Shaking her head, she decided to stop thinking.

"L-Let's start o-over again Naruto." she said, her voice trembling as she took the sticks in her hands.

Though Naruto, the most dense person in this world, observed Sakura was bothered by something, he didn't know what to say so he only nodded.

The atmosphere was not a pleasant one.

"I.. I will go for a walk." Hinata told the others.

Most of them nodded but Sasuke and Ino didn't hear her. She left and the two finally noticed.

"Where did Hinata go?" Ino asked

"Outside, she needed some fresh air." Neji answered.

"Oh, I didn't notice." she said turning her attention to Sasuke again.

"Of course you didn't." Sakura said, surprising everyone with her tone.

All of them—including Sasuke—looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow.

Sakura didn't answer as she covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't mean to say it out loud, but it just came out.

"Hey Sakura, what did you mean by that?" Ino asked worried approaching Sakura.

Sakura was looking at the ground as she was sitting on the chair in front of the drums. Ino wanted to put a hand on her head as she always did when Sakura was mad, but the pink-haired girl avoided her.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino asked once again.

"You were busy touching Sasuke, that's why you didn't notice!" she yelled loud.

Sakura was angry, a thing the boys didn't see until now and the girls rarely did too. Ino came next to Sakura and she got up from the chair, facing Ino with anger.

"Touching Sasuke… What is this about Sakura?!" Ino asked losing her calm.

"You're annoying! The past weeks you have aalways been clinging on Sasuke!" Sakura continued.

In the next second, Ino slapped her. There was a moment where nobody breathe nor move. Ino grabbed Sakura's shirt, pulling her closer.

"Listen here brat." she begun with a serious look, their faces were very close. "Do you want to start a fight now? We are a group, a band. We are all friends and we have to do everything we can to pass the test. Do you think I—or any other person from this room—are going to fail the test because of your moodiness or stupid jealousy?!"

"Ino, stop it!" Tenten came and grabbed Ino's shoulders, taking her away from Sakura. Ino's glare was serious and angry, Sakura couldn't say anything.

The pink-haired looked away and ran away. Not a moment passed since Sakura left the room and Sasuke followed her. As the door closed, the atmosphere changed and became really awkward.

Seeing as Shikamaru approached Ino, Tenten backed off. He put a hand on her shoulder, but she did not move. Shikamaru wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her closer, she hid her face in his shoulder. His other hand was on her head.

Naruto was looking at them worried while Neji and Tenten were looking at each other, thinking about the situation.

* * *

Hinata was walking around the school's back courtyard. It was Friday afternoon so the place was empty. People usually made plans for their free day in the Friday afternoons, but now with the test coming everyone was busy and stressed.

Hinata's mind was empty. She couldn't think of anything useful. How should she write a song? Where should she start from? There was no way she would give up, because her friends depended on her.

As Hinata was worrying, she realized she reached the school's gates. Since it was the back courtyard, there was only one big wall. Without thinking too much, Hinata climbed on the bench in front of the wall and decided to go outside. She was conscious that it was against the rules, but she wasn't scared. She did this before with Naruto so why not do it again? She needed to get out of this cage somehow.

She successfully climbed on the wall. Looking down, she started getting dizzy. It was about three meters until the ground and there were only few bushes she could jump on. She had to go back—and fast.

"Hey you!" Hinata heard a voice calling from behind.

She turned around and saw a bodyguard running towards her. She panicked but, taking a deep breath she decided to jump.

"Sorry!" she said and jumped on the bushes, praying for her life.

Luckily, she landed safe and sound on the bushes. Though her hair was a mess as well as her clothes, she started running so that the bodyguards wouldn't catch her.

After a short amount of time she arrived in a park, at the kids playground. Her lips curved into a smile as she saw many little kids playing around. She decided to stay on the grass and take a break, she became tired from running.

As she approached a tree, she observed a little boy resting against it. He had his eyes closed. Hinata slowly sat next to him and he opened his eyes.

"U-Uhm.. ano" Hinata tried to say as the kid looked at her suspicious.

He blinked at her. "Are you here to watch the sky too, onee-chan?"

"The sky?" she asked.

He nodded and turned his attention to the sky, smiling. "It's really beautiful, isn't it?"

Since she left the room, she didn't even look at the sky. Turning her eyes towards the sky, they widen. The sky was a light shade of blue, there wasn't a single cloud.

Without even realizing, Hinata also leaned her back against the tree and enjoyed the warm atmosphere . A few birds were singing, the wind was gently blowing and the children's voices echoed in Hinata's ears.

Suddenly, the silence got broken by a hum. Hinata turned her attention to the little, blue-eyed boy next to her. He was hummig a song.

"Aoi, aoi.." he begun. "Ano sora.."

That's when the idea popped in Hinata's head.

"Habataitara modorenai to itte.." she continued the song with her own words.

"This sounds good, onee-chan!" he cheered.

Hinata smiled, she finally found the source of inspiration. She turned her attention to the sky, she was wondering what her friends are doing.

* * *

"Stop following me!" Sakura yelled still running like crazy around the high school.

She and Sasuke have already surrounded the school three times and, hell, this high school was giant.

"Stop it!" Sakura yelled for the fourth time. She was sure he heard her, but he never answered.

Due to the hot weather, Sakura was soon exhausted. Unable to run any longer, she fell on her knees behind their high school where nobody was. Sasuke stopped behind her.

She was trying to hold it back.

"Why.."

She remembered Sasuke's every smirk. She remembered every time he patted her head. She remembered every time they ate together.

"Why did you follow me?" she was biting her bottom lip, holding back all the tears. She promised herself she would never cry again. He was not saying a word.

She remembered how he begun avoiding her. She remembered how he was avoiding her eyes. She remembered how he was smiling for Ino.

"I.. I don't want you to see this ugly side of me." she whispered but he heard her. "I hate this me. I don't want to be like this." the tears started rolling down her red cheeks. "I'm sorry.."

Sasuke approached and faced her, kneeling in front of her.

"Why don't you say anything? You hate me already, right? That's why you've avoided me the past weeks.." she couldn't stop. She didn't want her voice to sound like this, she doesn't want to blame him. "Why don't you go back? Ino is probably sad too, you should go to her.."

"Are you stupid or what?!" Sasuke snapped out, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Surprised, she raised her head and looked at him with her green eyes full of tears. The moment their eyes met, her heart begun racing like crazy. She realized how long it has been since he looked at her like this.

"How could you think I hate you?" he said and looked away. His face surprised Sakura again, it was something she never saw. He was blushing madly. "I could never hate you."

"Sorry…" she said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm so sorry." Sakura continued and put her hands on her face, she was sobbing.

Sasuke pulled her closer as she buried her face in his shoulder, his arms were so warm.

"Don't cry." he whispered. He held her tighter. "Please, don't cry.."

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura opened her eyes, he was holding her so tight she could barely breath but she didn't want to tell him to stop.

"I am sorry I avoided you, I will never do it again." he continued.

His voice was making her heart beat even fast. It was so strange, Sakura never felt something like this.

"I am sorry too." she said, her arms wrapped around him.

"Why do you apologize stupid?" Sasuke asked smiling at her.

As he wiped away her tears, she gave him a big and cheerful smile.

"Let's go, there's a person you have to talk with." he said getting up, never letting go of her hand.

Sakura nodded and the two of them walked hand in hand back to the room.

When they entered in the apartment, Sakura was Tenten at a table cutting some vegetables. Neji was behind her washing other vegetables.

"Sakura." she said as soon as she spotted them.

"Tennie.. what are you doing?" the pink-haired girl asked with a worried face.

Tenten and cooking. Everybody knew that water and oil got along better than Tenten and cooking.

Embarrassed, she only smiled. She—as well as Neji—saw their glued hands. "Ino's there."

Sakura nodded and entered in the room, hardly letting go of Sasuke's hand. Before she left, he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Ino.." she begun.

Shikamaru got up and headed to the door. Before leaving, he put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and smiled at her. As the two girls were left alone in the room, Sakura approached. The girls were facing each other now.

"I.. I'm sorry Ino. I didn't mean to say all those horrible things, I just.." Sakura begun insecure.

"You were dead jealous, huh?" Ino asked teasingly. She put a hand on Sakura's head and smiled. "So you finally realized your feelings?"

Sakura nodded embarrassed, her cheeks got red.

Ino hugged her best friend. "I'm sorry too."

Sakura returned the hug. "It's ok!" she said with her usual cheerful voice.

"I'm sorry.." Ino continued.

"Ino?" she asked, seeing as Ino was holding her tighter.

"We didn't really spend time together since high school started, right? We're not in the same class and not even in the same apartment.. I miss those times."

Sakura nodded. "Me too. But you'll always me my best friend, you know right?" Ino looked at her face.

"Seriously Sakura, we should stop those dramatic moments. It's too much for me already."

Sakura smiled. "I know right?"

As the two of them begun laughing, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten entered in the room.

"So everything's fine?" Neji asked.

The two of them nodded.

"Who wants dinner?" Tenten asked.

Knowing that she cooked, Sakura and Ino got scared.

"W-Where's Naruto?" Ino asked deciding to change the subject.

"Oh, he went after Hinata." Shikamaru replied.

"What about dinner?" Tenten asked again.

"W-Why don't we go to the school's restaurant tonight?" Sakura asked.

"Why? There's warm dinner here." Sasuke asked surprised.

"You'll regret it.." Ino and Sakura whispered for each other.

"Come on, how bad can it be?" Neji asked.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing there?!" Naruto asked looking on the high wall.

"I-I-I'm a-a-a-afraid!" she answered.

"Jump! I'll catch you." he said, spreading his arms.

"I can't!" she yelled back.

"You can do it Hinata-chan!"

"No I can't!" she insisted.

"Will you jump already?!" a bunch of students asked from Naruto's back impatient.

Hinata got panicked and adding the hot weather, Hinata passed out falling from the wall.

As Naruto successfully catched her, everyone behind him begun to clap.

* * *

**Author's note: **"Aoi, aoi ano sora" = "That blue,blue sky"

"Habataitara modoranai to itte" = "You said that if you could leave"

I think most of you know from which song those lyrics are and the song they are gonna sing. I'm sorry if the translations are not really correct.


	18. First year: Truth or dare

**Author's note: **I'm sorry all for the late update (again) but come on, see the bright side! Summer is here which means I'll update a lot faster from now on. The first season will end soon and I will start writing the second season. I will write at least tfive chapters and then start posting weekly. I will give details about the second season soon.

**IMPORTANT!** Please play this song when I say to, NOT SOONER!

_**Ikimono Gakari-Blue bird**_

* * *

_**Chapter seventeen. First year: Truth or dare**_

* * *

Hinata put the microphone away as the song ended.

"Wow.." Tenten said breaking the silence that fell over them as soon as Hinata stopped singing.

"Really wow! It was great Hinata-chan, the lyrics you made are incredible." Naruto told the black-haired girl.

Sasuke nodded and smirked, mentally approving while the others started complimenting Hinata.

"W-We all made it, i-it's our song, not m-mine." Hinata said smiling at everyone.

While the others were talking, Sakura begun making some food. It was almost midnight and since they practiced the whole day, they ate almost nothing. They were eight people and making food for everyone was tough so Sasuke approached Sakura who was cutting vegetables. He put on an apron and begun helping Sakura without saying anything.

"Here." Sakura handed him a part of the vegetables.

He took them and begun cutting while the others were chatting happily. The kitchen and Naruto's bedroom were in the same room, a small wall being the only thing that separated them.

"We're gonna be the best!" Naruto said loud sitting on the black couch.

Next to him was Hinata. On the other side of the couch were Ino and Tenten while Shikamaru was lying on the carpet in front of the couch and Neji was resting his back against the couch, close to Ino and Tenten.

"Sakura, Sasuke, what are you making?" Tenten asked looking at the two of them.

"Surprise!" Sakura answered.

Honestly, Sasuke had no idea what he was doing, but Sakura helped him every time she saw he was confuse. This was the first time he was cooking and it was fun.

* * *

_An hour later.._

* * *

"I'm full." Tenten said as pushed the empty bowl aside.

"Me too, thanks for the food you two." Ino too put her bowl aside.

"W-What time is it?" Hinata asked as she put down her chopsticks.

"Eleven o'clock.". Sakura answered as she started taking away the dishes.

"Let me help, Sakura." Hinata said taking some dishes Sakura couldn't.

"It's getting kind of late, huh.." the female blonde sighed. "But I don't feel like sleeping at all."

"Me neither." Naruto and Sasuke answered at the same time.

They glared at each other thinking that one copied the other.

"Let's play a game." Neji said sitting with his legs crossed on the red carpet in front of the couch. Everyone looked at him as if asking what kind of game, everyone except Ino. "Maybe cards or something."

Suddenly, a devilish laugh filled the room. The teenagers looked behind them, where the laugh was coming from. They saw Ino smirking at them.

"Oh, no." Sakura said with a scared face.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Oh no, definitely no Ino! Don't even think about it." Tenten said approaching her blonde friend.

"Too late Tennie, I already thought."

"Will someone explain us what's going on?" Neji asked.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru poked his nose in.

"Three words." Ino begun raising three fingers. "Truth or dare."

The guys looked at each other, except Shikamaru who had his eyes closed. "Why not?" Neji asked.

"You'll see why." Sakura warned them.

Everyone made a circle on the carpet, they were sitting like this: Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten.

Ino was obviously pissed by how the guys sat, but she was going to change this soon.

"So, these are the rules. I will ask someone of my choice first. If that person refuses to answer or fulfill the dare, he'll have to drink this." the blonde raised a cup. "You don't want to know what's here, belive me. So, you'd better accept every challenge. Anyway, after one answered or fulfilled the dare, he'll chose someone and ask him or her."

"Hey, why do you have to be the first—" Tenten was cut off as Ino already made her choice.

"Sasuke." she said pointing her finger towards him.

"Dare." he answered looking straight into Ino's blue eyes to show her he wasn't scared.

"Change your place, move between Sakura and Hinata."

Sasuke did as he was told, sitting next to Sakura. Sakura observed Tenten smiling at her, Ino smirking, Naruto looking with interes and Shikamaru taking a peek. She wondered why was everyone this weird.

After what happened that time when Sasuke promised he wouldn't avoid her anymore, they became closer. She was happy he wasn't avoiding her anymore and even though she was conscious of her feelings, she didn't make a move.

This night was no different, as soon as Sasuke moved next to her—so close that their shoulders almost touched—Sakura's heart started beating like crazy. She shook her head and tried to act normal.

"Neji." Sasuke said breaking the silence, he was unaware of the glances.

"Truth." he answered looking at Sasuke straight, he was ready to take on any challenge.

Sasuke smirked. "Do you like girls who practice sport?"

Ino's mouth dropped. "Good one, Sasuke."

Tenten was blushing madly but she tried to hide it by looking down.

Neji and Sasuke were having a glances battle and neither of them had no intention of losing. If Neji was not going to answer, he'll lose.

"Yes." he didn't left time for other comments and turned his head towards Hinata. "What's your choice?"

"D-Dare." she answered not too sure.

"Brave, Hinata." Ino gave her a thumb up, but it wasn't of any help.

"Tell us one of your best memories." Neji decided seeing the shy girl getting tense.

"U-Uhm.. T-The trip w-we made."

"Aw, that was so sweet Hinata." Ino said spreading her arms as if she wanted to give her a hug, but there was distance between them.

Seeing everyone was smiling at her, Hinata smiled back.

"Tenten-chan.." Hinata said chosing the person she was going to ask.

Thinking that it was Hinata who was going to ask her, Tenten decided to choose dare since nothing bad could happen, right?

"Dare me." she smirked even though inside, she was still thinking about Neji's answer.

"I-I dare you to move next to N-Neji."

"I'm so proud of you Hina-chan!" Ino said jumping on her.

Tenten was in shock, but she didn't show it. She put on her cool façade and moved next to Neji. For a moment he was able to sense her perfume, it was a sweet on. Tenten avoided looking at Neji. Instead, she fixed her glare on Sakura.

"Sorry Saks, but if everyone decided to play hard, so am I."

Sakura held her breath. "T-Tru, no, dare, no wait-"

"Too bad Saks, you already choose. Dare."

Tenten smirked and took a paper and a pen from the table behind the couch. She scribbled something on the paper and ripped it in four parts. She bended them and handed them to Sakura.

"You have to chose one and kiss the person who's name is written." Sakura was about to ask something but Tenten cut her off. "On. the. lips." she said putting her index finger on her lips.

"And you said I was a devil!" Ino said pointing towards Tenten.

"What did you say you put in that drink?" Sakura asked looking at her blonde friend.

"Well, let me remember." Ino put her finger under her chin. "Oh yeah. Tequila, Rum, Vodka and some beer." she answered innocently.

That was it. Sakura was going to kiss somebody and, hell, she didn't even know who! Ino covered Sakura's eyes.

"Chose Sakura." she whispered.

Sakura prayed—she didn't know what for—and chose. Ino didn't let her open her eyes until Tenten opened the note and showed everyone the person Sakura was going to kiss.

After Ino finally let Sakura open her eyes everyone was looking at her smirking, even Hinata was smiling.

"S-So? Who is it?" Sakura asked afraid to know the answer.

Tenten pointed to a person and as Sakura turned her head, a hint of blush appeared on her face. "Sasuke."

Sakura saw Sasuke looking at her with a hint of blush on his face, she thought he looked cute.

"Come on you two, don't be shy." Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

From his expression, Sakura saw Sasuke had nothing against this. Her heart begun to beat faster. She approached Sasuke slowly as well as he.

A suddenly sound made everyone—except Sakura and Sasuke—look away.

"Oh, it's mine." he said getting up to reach his cellphone.

He didn't realize at that moment, but he accidentally hit Sakura and pushed her right in Sasuke's arms. In that moment their lips connected and their eyes opened wide. Sakura relased from his embrace fast while Neji answered his phone.

"Yes, no, no problem. It's alright, goodbye." Neji hang up.

"Who was?" Shikamaru asked curious who would call at this hour.

"Wrong number."

"Really?" Ino asked. "Anyway, let's go back to those—"

"Don't tell me.." Tenten begun.

"No you didn't." Ino continued. "No, no, no you didn't! Please tell me you didn't kiss."

Sasuke's cheeks were red but he covered his face with his hand as he looked away while Sakura's face was deep red, she was looking on the other side.

"Come on!" Naruto pocked his nose in. "I wanted to see that. No fair."

"Actually, it's fair." Shikamaru continued. "It's obvious they did it, nobody told them they have to be seen. It's our fault for looking away." when he said this, Shikamaru looked at Neji.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Naruto looked at him too.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Thanks Neji." Naruto said.

"What? It's not my fault." everyone ignored him. "Hey, hey. I said it's not my fault!" Neji tried to defend himself.

Sakura and Sasuke tried to take a peek at each other thinking they would not be seen, but unfortunately, they thought of the same thing at the same time. Everyone was blaming Neji for losing such a scene but as Sakura and Sasuke made eye-contact, both of them smiled at each other.

Sakura though her heart was going to jump out of her face, she saw Sasuke's smile a second time and she was already sure her small heart couldn't take another one of those sexy smiles.

Sasuke on the other side held himself back so that he would not approach and kiss her again. Her red cheeks, her pink and soft lips, her big smile.. everything about her was just adorable.

"Shikamaru." Sakura interrupted everyone.

"Truth." he choose.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Ino started paying more attention as soon as she heard this question. She mentally praised Sakura, she taught her well.

"No, too troublesome." he answered with his eyes closed.

"Do you mean that all girls are troublesome?" Tenten asked clenching her fists.

He sighed. "Not all." he opened an eye and looked at Ino. "But those who speak loud and non-stop, those who wake you up early in the morning, those who speak before they think and those who declare their love for a person they just met—those are." he said sticking out his tongue.

"What do you mean?!" Ino asked as veins started popping on her head. "Boys who sleep all the time are even more troublesome!" she defended him.

"Whatever you say, troublesome woman." he said putting his arms behind his head.

"Who are you calling troublesome woman?!"

"Shikamaru, you'd better not do this. Not with Ino, believe me." Sakura whispered.

But the pineapple-head was not going to give up. He smirked.

"Well, I don't see any troublesome woman here other than you."

"Oh no, you didn't say this."

"Oi teme, I bet on Ino." Naruto said approaching his raven friend.

"No chance dobe, Shikamaru will win."

"Wanna bet ten bucks?"

Sasuke smirked. "Twenty."

The hours passed by fast and nobody noticed, the only one who paid little attention to the time was Hinata who only noticed they fell asleep in the morning.

* * *

The next morning the first one to wake up was Hinata. She was always the kind of person who would be woken up by the smallest sound or movement, so when she felt something moving on her waist, Hinata opened her eyes.

Naruto's hand was resting on her waist gently but he still had a tight grip. From their position she figured out he pulled her closer, she wondered why. Leaving aside the fact that her face was all red and her heart was going to jump out of her chest, she observed that they were sitting on the couch. Naruto's back was pushed into the couch and while Hinata was facing him, she realized he was careful that she will not fall while sleeping. She couldn't help but smile—even though she should move—she decided to stay a bit longer and watch Naruto's sleeping face. He looked just like a child, his dreams must be peaceful and beautiful. Hinata wondered what was he dreaming about.

The others were sleeping behind Hinata. Shikamaru and Ino were sleeping half on the cold floor, half on the carper, their backs touching each other's. For some odd reason, their heads were under the table the TV was standing on. Tenten and Sakura were stayig comfortable—as comfortable as a person can stay on the floor— on the carpet, Sakura's head resting on Sasuke's well-build chest and Tenten's feet almost touching Neji's forehead. It was quite cold since it was the beginning of winter so the teenagers on the floor shared a blanket, while Hinata and Naruto warmed up with each other's body.

Tenten woke up because Sakura put her hand on her nose, making her unable to breath. She lazily stood up and while rubbing one of her eyes, she looked at the clock.

"Two o'clock?!" she jumped on her feet and begun shaking Sakura and then Hinata—who was already awake but pretended to be asleep so that the others will not figure out she was staring at Naruto.

"Ino, Shikamaru, wake up right NOW!" she yelled.

Ino got scared because of the loud voice and she woke up fast. "What—" the blonde hit her forehead on the table. "Ouch.."

"There's no time for playing around Ino, we have to change fast and go take the test." Tenten said running to her room to get her uniform. "Take this." she threw Ino her uniform.

Sakura grabbed Hinata's wrist and ran towards their room. "Let's meet in front of the girls' dorm in fifteen minutes!" she said before leaving the room.

"What's going on..?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes.

"What are you guys doing? Get out, we have to change!" Ino yelled throwing the guys outside.

* * *

(**A/N:** Now, play the song.)

"Ready?" Sakura asked as the eight teenagers faced the director's office's door. All of them nodded. "Let's go then!" Sakura said with a cheerful voice, fading away everyone's nervousness.

"Blockbusters.. huh?" Kakashi said looking on a paper when the guys stepped in.

"Our song is called 'Blue bird'." Hinata said and took the microphone.

_Habataitara modoranai to itte_

_Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora.._

Hinata begun in a slow voice. In the next moment, the drums and the guitars started and she continued the song. There was no nervousness in Hinata's voice, she was free and happy.

_Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu_

_Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta_

_Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo_

_Ima kotoba ni kawatteku_

_Michinaru sekai no yume kara mezamete_

_Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu_

The judge listened until the end smiling.

As soon as Naruto and Sakura put down the chopsticks and the song ended, the eight teenagers held their breath. That was the decisive moment, all of them will pass and spend at least other two years together or all of them will go home.

Tsunade got up and looked at the teenagers with a serious expression which made all of them nervous, but when her lips curved into a smile, they smiled back.

"You all pass."

* * *

**Author's note: **Please review!

For those who review every chapter, thank you. It means a lot to me. I really hope that everyone could leave a review, it makes me happy.


	19. First year: Confessions

**Author's note: ** Well, what can I say. Told ya I'll update faster. x3

Anyway, here it is the last chapter of this season. I will give EVERY detail about season two in an hour or so, I'll write the answer to any question and post here.

Thank you everyone for your support, I'm really grateful.

* * *

_**Chapter eighteen. First year: Confessions**_

* * *

"It's not true, tell me it's not true." Ino held a piece of paper in her hands.

Class 1-A's students just received the results of their only exam. It was the end of a school year and—even though this high school was not a usual one—they still have to study. Two out of their everyday's six periods were normal classes. It was true they did not study as much as a normal high school student, but even idols have to know make an essay, how to speak correctly and how to do some basic calculations.

Since most of the people here are top students from Japan's every town, they did not have any problems. The funny thing—Ino was not one of the top students.

"I-Ino.. it's alright, y-you will study harder n-next year. It does not even m-matter, we already p-passed the most important test." Hinata tried to encourage her blonde friend.

While Ino put her head on the table, out of curiosity, Hinata took a peek on Ino's paper. She wondered how badly could have Ino made.

_15%._

"Holy cow, if I wouldn't see with my own eyes, I couldn't believe such stupidity does exist."

"What did you say Hinata—" Ino begun but as soon as she raised her head, she spotted her bunned friend. "Oh really genius? Let's see what grade did you get."

Tenten raised her paper proudly.

_93%_

"If I wouldn't see with my own eyes, I couldn't believe such nerd does exist." Ino answered.

"Well, you should know that I'm actually the second person in this high school's top." Tenten said crossing her arms as she smirked.

"Hm, I'm wondering who's the nerd who's first. I bet that kid has no life." the blonde continued as she got up from her desk.

"Actually.." Tenten begun, her face changing.

"What?" Ino asked.

Tenten pointed to something behind her, it was Hinata. The black-haired girl has red cheeks, she was looking at the floor.

"Hinata's first, 100%."

"Damn it." Ino whispered. "I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't know you were the first! I'm really surprised how you managed to do it perfectly, really."

"Alohaaaa." Sakura came in Ino and Hinata's classroom.

"Sakura, tell me I'm not the stupidest person in this high school. What did you do on the exam?" Ino said grabbing Sakura's hands in hers.

"8%." Sakura answered smiling.

"I knew it! See, that's why I love you Sakura." Ino hugged the little girl.

For Hinata and Tenten it wasn't a surprise, the two of them were used to this, studying wasn't Sakura and Ino's favorite hobby in elementary nor junior school either.

"Guys, I gotta go. I have to go talk with the teacher in charge for the swimming course." Tenten said smiling.

"You are gonna apply for this course next y-year, right?" Hinata asked.

Tenten nodded. "Yeah, I have to sign some papers and give a test to show my abilities."

"Good luck Tennie!" Sakura said hugging her friend.

"Thanks. See you later." she answered and left.

"So, shall we go celebrate that we finally ended this year?" Ino asked.

"I-I promised to help Kurenai-sensei water the garden. I-I'm sorry." Hinata stuttered a little disappointed.

"Oh man, you can't stop being nice even in the holidays. Well, it can't be helped. Sakura?"

"Sorry Ino, I have.. something to do." Sakura replied looking away.

Ino eyed her suspiciously. "Really? What is that something?"

"Uh..Er.. I promised Gai-sensei to, er.. to help him train! Yeah, he asked me to count how many seconds he can resist staying upside down without losing consciousness. I have to go now, bye!"

"Traitors!" Ino yelled as she was left alone.

* * *

Tenten stepped near high school's giant pool. She arrived a bit earlier so she had to wait for the teacher to come. Of course, she was wearing the school's swimsuit.

"Hey," a voice called out.

Tenten turned around and looked at the person who greeted her.

"Oh, it's you." she said.

Neji smirked. "Well, sorry to disappoint you." he said sarcastically.

Tenten smirked back. "What brings you here?"

He raised his shoulders. "Nothing special, I was just walking around."

"Yeah, sure."

"You left the class so fast, I was wondering where did you go." he confessed.

"Oh, so you are a stalker?" she asked joking.

"Pretty much." he replied joking too. "I guess we won't see each other for a month, the holidays start tomorrow."

"Yeah," Tenten answered. "So what? I mean, you didn't pay attention to this in the other holidays. You know, this is not the first month we spend away from high school."

Neji stood silent for a moment, looking at the pool while Tenten was looking at him. He had his hands crawled in his pockets.

"I guess this month will be different." he replied, his voice softening.

"How so?" Tenten asked sincerely, she really wanted to hear his answer.

He looked in her eyes. "I guess I'll miss you."

"Sorry for being late." Kakashi appeared between the two, clearly wanting to part them.

Tenten was stunned, she couldn't answer. Her cheeks were red and her mouth dropped.

"No problem sensei, Tenten is ready." Neji answered for her, turning around.

"That's great." Kakashi replied. "Ready for the test?" the grey-haired man asked Tenten.

"Hey, hey! Where do you think you go?" she asked seeing as Neji kept walking away. "What did you mean by that? Neji!"

"Tenten?" Kakashi insisted.

As soon as Neji disappeared from her sight, Tenten's mind went crazy. She did not know what to think, what do to or how to interpret his words.

And the most important question, why was her body trembling?

* * *

Sakura smiled all the way back to her room. As soon as she arrived in her and Hinata's apartment, she took out the note she found earlier in her coat's pocket.

_South Park, behind the main building. 1 pm. Come alone. –Sasuke_

She did not look at the clock when she arrived in her apartment thinking she still had plenty of time to eat something and go in the park. For some reason, she was really happy, but she had no idea why. At first, she thought he probably needed her help for something, but sending a secret note was unlike Sasuke. Even so, she was happy.

The past months they got a lot closer. Even closer than before. She was really happy about this, Sasuke became an important person for her and she thought she was important for him too.

Sakura bounced from the living room into her room. As soon as she opened the door and her eyes fell on the silhouette on her bed, her mouth dropped.

"S-Sasuke?" she asked surprised.

He had a dark aura around him and his face was not the friendliest, Sakura knew she did something wrong.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked getting up from the bed.

_'Oh no.;_ Sakura thought.

She turned her head towards the clock on her wall, it was half past two. She smiled innocently as Sasuke got closer and closer. He looked scary, but Sakura did not fear. She could never fear Sasuke.

He pinched her nose.

"You better have a good reason for being late. _An hour and half_ late."

"Well, I talked with the girls. I talked more with Tenten actually and I forgot about time, but I did not intend to be late!" she tried to defend herself, but still kept a childish voice and expression.

Sasuke pinched her nose harder.

"Aww." Sakura complained.

"You worried me, stupid." Sasuke said looking away. A shade of red colored his cheeks.

"Sorry." Sakura apologized.

"It's ok," he said turning around. He sat on the edge of her bed and patted a spot next to him. "Come."

Sakura followed him and sat next to him, there was still a small distance between them.

"Closer." Sasuke demanded. Sakura followed his words and approached. "Closer." Sakura got so close that their bodies glued, there was no space between them anymore.

Sasuke put his one of his hands around Sakura's shoulders, pushing her on the bed as they fell together. His hand covered her neck too.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked unused to this kind of Sasuke.

Her cheeks were red, but his arm was warm. She could feel his breath, it was tickling her cheeks. He looked at her and she looked at him, there was only silence.

"Can we just stay like this?" Sasuke asked closing his eyes.

Sakura nodded and turned her face and body towards him, they were facing each other now. Sakura analyzed his face and once again, she realized how handsome he was.

"Sakura, where do you live?"

"Shibuya." she answered.

"Convenient." he replied. "Hey, will you give me your phone number?" he asked opening his eyes.

Sakura nodded. "But not now."

Their eyes were connected, they was nothing else for them. Nothing else that mattered. It lasted only for a moment, but their hearts connected and skipped a beat at the same time.

* * *

Ino sighed for the nth time. She was sitting on a bench in Junken High School's park, looking at the ground. In her last day as a freshman, she was alone. Moreover, that stupid exam ruined her day.

"Do you really need the whole bench?" a voice asked slightly irritated.

Ino had no idea who that person is, but if she or he dared to pick on her when she was in this kind of state, she or he will regret for sure.

"Listen here—" when she raised her head, her voice stopped. "Shika-kun."

"So you really do need the whole bench."

Ino moved more to left, leaving a place empty. Shikamaru didn't hesitate and sat down next to her.

And that was all.

"You're not gonna say anything?" Ino asked irritated looking at him.

"Why are you mad?" he asked.

There was no way Ino was going to tell Shikamaru about the grade she got on the exam.

"Sakura, Hinata and Tenten left me alone." she replied half-honestly.

"But that's not what makes you so irritated." he replied still looking at the clouds.

Ino nodded defeated. There was no way she could compete with him. She smiled sadly and looked at the ground.

"Yeah.. I got a really bad grade in the exam."

"I knew."

"What?" she was surprised. "Then why did you make me say it again?"

"To see if you trust me."

Ino annoyed. His replies were always short and simple, she could never understand the meaning behind his words. She could not tell if he cared about her or if he was just curious.

"If you would not have told me, I would be mad." he said.

"What's with that? It doesn't sound like you." Ino replied giggling.

"I know, I honestly don't know what's up with me lately." he answered.

Surprised by his answer, Ino looked at his face. He was also looking at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "What's wrong with you? Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" she put a hand on his forehead.

He took off her hand but did not let go.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. I don't know what you're thinking or what you're gonna do, it really pisses me off. I usually read people and can tell what kind of person they are but you're so weird."

"Hey, did you just call me weird?"

"Lately, I don't look at clouds anymore." he continued, ignoring her.

"I wonder why." they were both looking at the sky.

"I begun to look at something else." he looked again at her, deep in her eyes.

He was clearly trying to tell her something and deep inside her heart, she realized what he wanted to say.

"Are you free during holidays?" he asked breaking the silence.

Ino's heart started beating like crazy. Was he going to ask her on a date?

"Yeah.."

"Good. We have to make you catch up with the rest of the students. We'll meet at library or at my place and you will study a lot this holiday." he replied fast and serious.

"E-Eh?" Ino's mouth dropped.

"You heard me." he continued. "There's no way my partner can be the dumbest person on this high school, I will never allow something like this."

"Hey, I'm not the dumbest! I'm second the dumbest.." she replied getting up from the bench, looking at him with confidence.

He begun to laugh. "And you're proud of this?" he begun laughing louder and louder. "You really are weird."

Even though he called her weird a second time in less than ten minutes, Ino smiled. His smile was really cute.

* * *

Hinata took out the piece of paper from her bag. That was the note Kurenai-sensei asked her to help her with the garden, she said they will meet here at two o'clock. Hinata checked out the time again, she arrived here just in time but Kurenai-sensei was nowhere to be seen.

"Hinata-chan." the back-haired girl heard someone calling out her name.

She turned around and saw Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun."

"Uh.. you see, Kurenai-sensei told me to tell you that she will take care of the garden later, she had some urgent business now and she can't come."

"O-Oh, is that s-so." she replied.

At first Naruto was embarrassed, but he took a deep breath and came back to his usual self.

"Ne Hinata-chan, do you have some free time?" he asked her smiling.

She nodded. "Since Kurenai-sensei didn't come, I still have some hours left until I have to pack my things." she replied smiling.

"Great!" he took her hand and dragged her somewhere between trees, a place she never knew it even existed. "Look what I've found."

Hinata had in front of her eyes a trampoline. A big one. It was luck that she changed before coming here into a pair of shorts.

Her face changed and a big enthusiasm appeared on her face.

"Can we use it?" Hinata asked directly.

Naruto nodded, "Let's go!"

The two of them got on with the help of each other and jumped on the trampoline for at least half an hour without any break. Both of them were full of energy, they smiled the whole time.

When their energy ended, the two of them decided to lay down on the trampoline. Their hands were still glued. Naruto turned his head towards Hinata. she did so too in the same moment and their glances locked.

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Hinata-chan, I like you! Please be my girlfriend!" he said a bit too loud.

Hinata's face got all red, but she did not move nor ran away as he expected. She could clearly feel his hand trembling and she knew he was serious. Even though she was about to faint and she couldn't clearly speak, Hinata opened her mouth and answered.

"P-Please t-take c-c-care of m-me."

Naruto opened his eyes.

"Eh?" he looked at her surprised. He got up and looked at her face. "Hinata-chan.. do you mean you.. will go out with me?" he asked. She nodded and looked away embarrassed. "And we will hold hands?" she nodded again and covered her eyes with her left hand. "And we will go on dates."

"N-Naruto-kun, i-it's embarrassing." she said.

Naruto couldn't control himself anymore. He hugged Hinata with all his strength, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

* * *

"Well, guess we'll see again in a month." Tenten said.

For some odd reason, everyone's expression showed that they were not so sure of this. She decided to ignore this.

"So.. have fun in the holidays guys." Ino said too.

"You too." Shikamaru answered.

"Take care." Neji said to all of them.

The girls gave the boys one last smile, the last smile as freshmen. New challenges are waiting for them next year and new surprises, they will have to prepare for everything.

_**End of Season 1**_


	20. Season 2: Preview

**Season 2: Preview**

* * *

**I. Author's note.**

First of all, thank you again everyone for reading this fanfic. I'm really happy you like it and kept reading until now, even with my extra-late updates. Last summer when I started posting stories on FanFiction, I usually updated at least once a week, so that's what I'm going to do this summer too. :3

**II. Possible questions and answers**

**Q:** When will you post the first chapter from the second season?

**A:** As soon as I finish writing five or eight full chapters from the second season. It will take me between three and five weeks.

**Q:** Why don't you just post the first chapter when it's ready and write the others meanwhile?

**A**: Because I don't want to take the second season lightly. I admit that the first season wasn't that great, but I will give 120% to make the second season much more better. I want to take my time and write better chapters.

**Q:** How long will be the second season's chapters?

**A:** Well, I'm not sure either. I thought of making them about 4000 words (the first season's chapters had between 2000 and 3000). Tell me what do you want! Do you want the chapters to have the same length or longer?

**Q:** How many chapters will have the second season?

**A:** Around twenty I suppose. I'm not sure though, it can be longer, but definitely not shorter.

**Q:** Will other characters come in the story? Like Akatsuki.

**A:** Yup, definitely. I don't know how or when, but they will appear :D

**III. Couples**

_Sasuke&Sakura:_ Our main couple, yay! I tried to give as many fluffiness as possible between them. I also put some drama because then their feelings will grow. I wanted both of them to have a lover they broke up with because this way, they will understand each other's pain. Do you wonder if they are a couple already? Wait for the second season and you'll see. :D

_Naruto&Hinata:_ Some of you requested more fluff between them, I hope I did a decent job. I wanted them to get close to each other little by little and I still want this, they are both so innocent and caring, they are adorable! Are they a couple? Definitely yes.

_Shikamaru&Ino:_ Well, those two are the funniest to mess with. They are a strange couple as Ino is not the smartest person on earth while Shikamaru actually is. They are complete opposites but they are cute together, aren't they? Are they a couple? Not yet.

_Neji&Tenten:_ Neji is a playboy. Definitely. I mean, not that in the real story, but in this one he is. I will not exaggerate with girls or anything but this feature will be important too. Tenten is also fun to write about, I have always seen Tenten as smart and athletic, the perfect kind of girl. Are they a couple? All I can say is that they will have a looong way to go.

**Author's question!: Which one did you like the best?**

**IV. Classes and year schedule**

This year will be different. While in their first year they were literally caged inside the high school, in the second season they will go out a lot. But not alone, obviously. They will make many trips, do many part-time jobs to have experience, meet famous people, learn more about what they want to do in the future and about what it means to become a famous personality.

I will still write about the relationship between them but I will write more about trips and the experiences they will have too. I won't make you bored, promise. :3

**V. OCs**

Yeah, I will include to OCs in the story, but I promise they will not be bad. I really need them for the second season so please bear with it. They will not be MarySues.

VI.** Sneak peak!**

_"Who are those two?"_

_"Our new friends. Girls, meet Fujiashi Rima and Takahashi Nana."_

* * *

_"I love you."_

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

_"That was.. a kiss?"_

_"I can explain!"_

_"Did you.. kiss her?"_

**VII. Story re-post**

Yeah, I re-posted all the chapters and corrected the mistakes. At least, the ones that were obvious. I hope it's better now. I didn't change the story so there is no need to read again. By the way, I did NOT write 'Gay-sensei' this way because I wanted to, really people, it was a mistake XD

**VIII. Last note**

I will work really hard on this season, I promise. But.. please, review. That's what gives me motivation and it's not that hard,really :D Also, please answer on the reviews to the few questions above.

Please look forward to this season, see you all soon!


End file.
